The Kitsune Thief
by KaliAnn
Summary: Part three of first season trilogy. While Marinette and Adrien work out issues of their new relationship, Peace Keeper is in Italy enjoying her first vacation ever. Everything seems perfect. That's until an Italian girl, Lila Rossi, with special talents crosses their path, bringing trouble and causing problems for the heroes. What is this trio going to do?
1. Sneaky Thief

_Welcome to the third and final part of my first season trilogy for Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. This story takes place around the time of the Volpina incident. I hope you all enjoy the twists and surprises I have planned. Remember to please read and review. Now on with the chapter._

* * *

It is said that history is imbued in the world around us. That the past likes to repeat itself. More importantly, the world remembers every story that ever unfolded and those yet to be told. Similar to the Miraculouses, each one with the same powers, but a different Chosen ones, who would weave the events of the world. Sometimes when a Chosen believed their part was done, it actually would take years or sometimes centuries, until they finally finished their work.

Italy was a beautiful and grand old land that melded the ancient past with modern accomplishments. The picturesque mountains and the valleys hid old roads and aqueducts from ancient times. The twenty different regions had much to offer in climate, entertainment, along with different sports and food. With the surge of immigration and a massive emigration from the start of the 19th century to the 1960s, the country had a large diverse population made up of several different ethnic groups.

The capital city of Rome was a metropolitan city of mass proportions covering one third of its region, Lazio. Within the area itself, there were 39 municipalities that stretched from the Tiber Valley to the numerous mountains ranges covering the north west to the south east. The west bordered the Tyrrhenian Sea with several lakes and some volcanoes in the inland. As hard as it was to believe, the ancient motto, "Conquer and Expand," still was used by the leaders of today.

Even ordinary people lived by that motto. Both locals and tourists hustled through the street admiring the architectures throughout the ages; from the ancient Colosseum to the Fascist designs from the 1940s. The many parks and gardens were occupied with people relaxing while at the Trevi Fountain pennies were being tossed for wishes. You couldn't turn a corner without running into a statue or obelisk from times long gone.

The Roman Catacombs were extensive and ran many miles in all directions away from the city for it was forbidden by ancient Roman law to have anyone buried within the city limits. Conservation of this historical site was very important, seeing as they were carved from tuff, a soft volcanic rock that collapsed easily originally. A mix of cultures and religions had been buried here for centuries.

* * *

One of the things Rome was best known for was the many museums and galleries that held city and national treasures. Some of them were known throughout the world such as the, "She-Wolf of Rome" and famous frescos, "Sistine Chapel." Millions came from around the world to view these works of art and be inspired by them. That include one of the eight grade classes from the Ambrit International School. Today the class was touring the Centrale Montemartini for a project for History class.

"Stay together class and be careful around the exhibits. These treasures are irreplaceable," the teacher told her students. All around them were statues of varying sizes and shapes. There were also a few tombs and mosaics. What truly made this place unique was what surrounded all the art pieces, the old machinery from when this building had been a power plant hadn't been removed.

"As you know, this is your final year of middle school and it's important that you focus on what area of interest you wish to pursue once you enter high school. I believe the best way to plan for the future is to understand the history of your culture so you can be inspired to help preserve it with your future jobs." Many in the class nodded in agreement with their teacher.

"Each of you is to find a piece of art that not only inspires you but connects with who you are now. Once you find it, please come tell me so I can make sure each of student has a unique piece. Write a three page essay on the history of the piece and how it helps motivate you in making choices for your future. The report will be due in two weeks. Carry on."

The class dispersed going in several different directions, each of them eager to do good job on their project. One student however wasn't interested in the art pieces. Not in the same way as her classmates. What spoke most to her was how unique and valuable the work here was. That's why she was taking advantage of the field trip, to help her get ready for a "job" her extended family wanted her to do.

Being careful not to be seen, the young teenager made her way from the exhibits, to the administrative area of the museum. Checking the camera angles to be certain that she wouldn't be seen, the student continued along the hallways finally coming upon the offices of the curators, archeologists and historians who worked and studied her. Not one security guard was around to ask why she was over here in the first place.

Glancing at her watch, the student knew she didn't have much time to find what she was looking for without drawing suspicion on her. Counting the doors; she muttered the names of everyone she passed. It was clear she was getting slightly impatient until finally the teen arrived at the office of Dr. Paloma Marmo: Cultural and Historical expert. Pressing an ear to the door, the student heard no one and entered the office.

It was a nice office with tons of books, research material and a few artifacts out for study. Clearing the papers off the desk, the girl quickly searched the drawers and tapped the desk. Going to a filing cabinet, she quickly went through the files searching for information. Nothing and time was running out. If she didn't rejoin her class in the next fifteen minutes, she would be in trouble. This job was too important for her to leave empty handed.

Glancing at the bookcase, she saw one book not pushed in all the way. Scrambling up a ladder, the girl snatched the book off the shelf and thumbed through the pages. In the back of the book was a list of the items she had been looking for. Copying the list, the girl quickly put everything back and made her way back to the main museum exhibits.

The rest of the class had been lining up to leave the building. The teacher was doing a head count and turned to find her missing student. "There you are! Where have you been young lady? The rest of the class has finished picking their art pieces and the bus is waiting for us to board it. Do you have a piece?"

"Of course. I picked the, "Dancing Maenad." It's such a lovely piece. I think Bacchius followers were amazing people. Especially the ones who wore fox skins after drinking so much delicious wine," the girl replied as she joined her teacher and bordered the bus back to school. Oh yes that piece of history inspired her a lot.

* * *

Rome was known as the Eternal City, but even its residents had to sleep. However, just like in ancient time's sentries, now known as police and security guards, protected the treasures of this beloved city from those who would plunder them. Yet, no defense was perfect, as a lone figure made their way through the night slinking through the alleyways and occasionally darting across streets. She was up to the challenge of getting past the defenses and take away a huge prize for herself.

The Centrale Montemartini had once been a thermal power plant. In fact, the original vestiges inside the building had been kept to blend with the art to create an Olympian calm in this beautiful dichotomy. While this was aesthetically pleasing, it also left a few gaps in security that well trained thieves took advantage of, including the student who had been in the building earlier that day.

About six blocks from the museum, the female figure opened up a manhole cover and slipped down into the sewers holding their breath. Just like the Roman Catacombs, the sewer system was extensive. Not to mention the stink was strong enough to cause a group of soldiers to have a near death experience. At least the smell had one good use, it meant that anyone walking around down here wouldn't be bothered.

Different sections of the pipes were older than others causing cracks to form in them exposing dirt and in some cases, the beginnings of foundations. Unlike most thieves, who would try entering from different doors, skylights, or even tunneling in from the building next door; she was going to dig her way in from right underneath the building. It was pure genius if the thief did say so herself.

Checking her map of the sewer system with an overlay of the street above, the girl finally located the area right under the museum. The young thief spotted a weak spot in the pipes and used a high power hand drill to widen the spot until it was big enough to fit her. Slipping on some protective goggles and an oxygen mask, she started digging away with a pair of specialized gloves that helped her dig like a fox with twice the speed.

It was hard and dangerous work. She needed to make sure the walls stayed packed and the dirt she was digging out didn't bury her under and suffocate her. The teen couldn't stop to check her maps to make sure she was going the right way for fear of a collapse. Good thing she was confident in herself and didn't have any fear of dying. Not until she had accomplished her goal. This job was the most prestigious one she had received for herself. The payday, not mention the chance to get noticed by the elders in her family, could help her achieve her personal ambition. Nothing, not even the possibility of dying, could make this teen thief give up. At last she hit the foundation of the building.

"Time to employ a girl's best friend," she said to herself. Pulling out a diamond tip drill, she cut her way through until she switched to a laser to cut a small hole in the basement to let herself in. Looking around with her goggles, she noted the different security measures. Heat and pressure sensors, movement activated cameras and she could just make out a two guards patrolling near the Vault, a secured area for holding and studying pieces, not on display. Her target was inside there.

"Well time to show them they can't keep up with clever fox." Jumping up, the teen scrambled on top of some boxes until she stood next to the wall. Reaching up, she snagged a hold on some old pipes and started brachiating until she reached the cameras. Careful to keep out of sight, she used her fingers to slightly adjust the cameras so they didn't catch movement right away. Now she could slip by without worry.

Dropping to the ground and landing in a crouch, it was time for the next phase of the plan. Tricking the sensors. No matter how much insulation she had on her; a little heat would be given off. Pulling a shiny material from her bag, she placed it strategically on her outfit. Not only would it block the heat, but the reflective surface, should reflect the normal temperature and if she was quick enough, avoid setting off the pressure sensors.

With great speed, agility, and timing, she made her way across the basement floor without setting off a single sensor. She saw a laser grid in front of her, designed to activate should she break the beams. There was no way to slip through without setting it off and alerting the guards in their station. Looking around, she took the high road once more using the old machinery to help her get around the trap.

At last she arrived at the guard station near the Vault. It wouldn't be an easy to get in. Knocking out the guards was not an option. They checked in with each other every few minutes while also typing in a random code to report their status. Unable to gain access to the code, she would have to find another way in without drawing their attention.

Slinking past the guards was very easy for this experienced teen thief. The real trouble would be opening the door to the Vault without the guards realizing it. Waiting for the right moment took incredible patience until finally there was a very loud sound coming from outside, a truck passing by, and slipped inside. Pulling out the list she copied earlier, she walked through the Vault searching for a particular series of lot numbers.

It took her ten minutes to locate the three cases with the right lot numbers. Ignoring the first lot, a carefully preserved selection of medieval clothing from Britain, she let out a small grin before yipping softly. One of the two remaining lots contained scrolls, illuminations, and some carefully preserved personal items from royalty. The second lot contained many items including currency, a few weapons, and finally some jewelry. "The items here will not only sell well, but if the Elders and I are right, help us find the item/person we seek." Shoving the two lots in her bag, she took a minute to stamp something on the shelf before leaving.

* * *

In her hurry, she didn't realize, that each lot had a security tag on it, and that you needed to punch a code in the security panel, if you wanted to remove the lots from the Vault. The second she exited the Vault, the alarms started going off as the two guards came out of the post. One was carrying a flashlight and held out a baton and the other came out with a gun. "Stay where you are! Put down your bag and hold up your hands."

"Sorry, but this fox doesn't give up her prey." Tossing the bag forward in the air, it latched onto an old chimney. One guard followed its trajectory while the other kept his eyes on her. He took a step closer, his finger reaching for the trigger.

Smirking, she ran forward, her googles filtering out the lights. The goggles tracked the gun's movements and alerted her when the gun went off as she slid on the ground and kicked her right leg out, the reinforced boots slamming into the gun owner's knee nearly shattering it. The guard's leg started to buckle as she swept her left leg across the floor knocking the guard down to the floor.

Jumping on top of the man, she snatched his walk talkie from the side of his belt hitting the back of his head with it, leaving a goose egg on his head. She rolled off him just as the second guard came after her. Whipping out a dagger from her belt, she blocked the baton. The guard applied more pressure, trying to keep her from getting up from the ground. The thief knew the man was stronger than her and even if she threw her weight forward he wouldn't budge.

Using her strength for another purpose, she slid the dagger across the baton, the blade cutting through the finger tips, leaving a bloody trail. In pain and with the blood soaked baton, the guard lost his grip on the item and it dropped to the floor. Snatching up the baton, she hurled it at the nearest light, perfectly smashing the bulb as it went dark around them. The guard went for his flashlight, he holstered earlier only to find it wasn't there.

"Looking for something?" a voice whispered next to his left ear. He was spun around and the bright light blinded him. A few seconds later he was screaming in pain as he was pepper sprayed directly in the face. The teen dug her gloves into the guard's uniform and into the Kevlar vest. Raking the clawed ends she left deep scratches in the vest and a bit in the skin.

Tossing him away, she headed for her loot and escape route when she heard the faint click of a digital camera going off. The first guard had recovered slightly to get a picture of her. Hearing the authorities and security coming, she ignored the camera and grabbed her bag. Reaching the tunnel she dove in face first and collapsing it behind her. Checking to make sure she had her loot, she fled as fast as she could, a grin still on her face.

The Centrale Montemartini was swarming with both _Polizia di Stato and_ regular police cars and detectives who were investigating the crime. The injured guards had been transported to a nearby hospital for treatment and would later be questioned to report what happened. Security was assisting the police with finding evidence the security system might have caught. The museum curator and several employees had been called in to help with the inventory of the areas.

About an hour later, the head of the investigation, Sergeant Enzo Polis had everyone report in. "What do we have for evidence so far? Was security any help?"

"There were no security breaches in the upstairs area. The offices were also not disturbed. Security was compromised in the basement. The cameras were lagging, but no one noticed that at the time. Also, none of the other security measures were tripped. If it wasn't for the injured guards and a record of someone accessing the Vault, then we wouldn't know that anything was amiss."

"We're still trying to figure out how the thief got in and who they were. Hopefully the guards got a good look or that the digital camera the one carried took an accurate picture."

The Sergeant was about to ask for more details when he spotted the curator and one of the employees came over. The curator looked angry and desperate, while the female worker, Dr. Paloma Marmo herself, appeared very pale and anxious. It was obvious that both of them were upset and worried.

"Sergeant Polis, we have discovered what the thief took from the vaults. Two lots containing delicate and rare items from a loaned exhibit. If we don't get those items back quickly, not only will we lose irreplaceable pieces of history, but we also have an international issue with another country, one that could tarnish our reputation forever," the curator stated.

"Please, you have to try to keep this investigation quiet as long as possible. If people found out about it, the thief might just destroy the artifacts to prevent from being caught selling them," Dr. Paloma pleaded. The police promised to try, but it wouldn't be easy keeping this quiet.

* * *

Meanwhile the thief, had finally exited the sewers in the high end neighborhood of Aventino, which was miles from the museum. No one in their right minds would come looking here for a thief. This place was the only quiet area in the historic centre filled with beautiful and prestigious Roman churches from medieval times, ensuring that it was a safe and well blessed neighborhood. The views and apartments here were pricey, but it was a simple walk to the Metro. One of the best-selling points was the diverse expat community. While there was no real nightlife or restaurants, it made sneaking back home much easier.

After taking a short cut through the Rome Rose Garden, careful to avoid stepping on any plants or trip over a tombstone, the thief hopped on the roof of a passing car. A little while later she jumped off the car roof rolling onto the sidewalk, careful to not start rolling down the hill. Finally she had arrived at her family's private residence, a huge sprawling estate, a blending of historical and modern architecture. On the right side of the house, she climbed up the tree near the home and reentered her bedroom. Tossing the bag on her bed, the girl started to strip down. She needed a good soaking after that heist.

The lights turned on and a harsh yet feminine sounding voice said, "Lila Rossi, do you know what time it is? It's one thirty in the morning. I thought we agreed you wouldn't be going on any more jobs on a school night, especially a place that you were just at this morning!"

The now revealed Lila, rolled her eyes at the comment. Turning to face her mother, Olivia, who looked like an older version of her, except for her brown eyes and short hair, before smiling and stretching her body out. "That's rich coming from you Mom. I know for a fact that you once did a job on a school night, stealing some art pieces from a gallery right before it opened.. Besides, it was a job from the elders. I couldn't refuse them."

It took a lot of restraint not to snap that the job could have waited a few days. Olivia glared at her daughter before telling her to put on something decent. She would not be strutting around the home naked after a heist. "I'm not going to clean your uniform tonight Lila, not after last time when you got cement dust all over it and nearly ruined my one of a kind wool sweater. Do you know how expensive it was to get the finest wool from Russia?" Leaving her daughter's room she called over her shoulder, "Once you're done with that meet us in the treasure room. We have much to discuss about tonight's heist, with your father."

The teenager mimicked her mother's words. Ugh, count on mom to take the fun out of the night. Throwing her uniform into a hamper to wash later, she took the time to clean her dagger and put her tools in their cases. Putting on her best Chanel dress and wearing her prized Bulgari sapphire earrings, she picked her bag of loot up and brought it into the treasure room was amazing; containing treasures from all over the world. Many antique heirlooms were placed in high security cases with special lighting in order to not damage it. The paintings were visible now, but each frame contained a door that would lock the paintings away until a special key was used to open it again. Two high-book cases had been carved into the walls around the doors held sealed scrolls, maps, and books. Two hidden vaults contained priceless treasures. The only furniture in the room was a beautiful marble topped table and a huge redwood desk.

Her father, Vino, was talking on the phone with someone while his wife sat at the table. In front of her was the ledger she used to keep track of the family's illegal activities. Sliding into her customary seat, Lila set her spoils on the table top, making sure the lights displayed the stolen items in a manner that showed the quality of the items. Lila waited patiently for her father to get off the phone, she couldn't wait to tell him how her heist went.

"Yes, I understand. No, we're not doing anything tonight that would draw attention to ourselves. Of course, I'll expect your call in the morning," Vino told the person on the other end of the line before disconnecting the call. Brushing his hand through his thick black hair, he straightened his Armani suit before sitting down. "You've been busy tonight haven't you my little kit?"

"No big deal Dad, as you can see I was successful in my heist. Not only was I able to get past security, which was a joke, I even got away with the loot with no one finding me. It was an easy job with no complications." She preened at her success waiting to hear praises for a job well done. That's not what happened.

"Lila, don't lie to us. Remember, we were the ones who taught you how to make a lie stick and not sound false," Olivia snapped at her daughter. Ignoring her daughter's pouting expression, she continued her lecture. "Your little stunt tonight could have cost us a great deal of trouble because of your impatience."

Lila opened her mouth to argue, but her father silenced her with a look. "You did an excellent job my little kit. You did everything right from casing the museum and obtaining the information we needed. Getting past security in a highly patrolled museum was magnificent. So why did it go all wrong when you tried to leave?"

"It wasn't my fault. The Vault must have had a timer and I overstayed my welcome. I didn't panic though when the security guards appeared, one with a gun to my chest I might add," she yipped at her parents, her mother looking like she swallowed something sour. Her dad was trying not to show his exasperation. "You should have seen me, I was in my element as I took down the two guards. I escaped before anyone could see me. The Elders will be delighted."

Vino asked his daughter if he was sure of that because according to the police scanner, the cops might have a picture of her on a digital camera. His daughter assured him that once again no one would figure out it was her. It wasn't like the police would figure out a student from a field trip had masterminded the whole scheme. After all, it was like her interest in the, "Dancing Maenad", would link the theft to her family just because of her comment on the fox skins.

"LILA! Being cocky and arrogant like this cost you a perfect heist. We'll be lucky if we can sell part of the collection to our client." Gesturing to the cases, he reminded her that while she was an excellent thief; her exploits could have damaged the lots. Lots that contained items the family had been after for a long time now.

"We will be talking about this more tomorrow kit. Now get to bed, you need to be ready for school tomorrow." Angrily, Lila stomped off to bed as her parents looked at one another. They loved their daughter very much and were very proud of her talents, but if she didn't learn to accept criticism and admit her mistakes, then one day it would catch up with her.

* * *

The next morning, Lila came down the stairs in her custom designed outfit she ordered from a fashion house in Milan. Her makeup was flawless while her body shone with perfection. She even smelled nice. No one would suspect that she had been running in the sewers during the late night hours.

"Good morning! Who knew pulling a successful job could be a replacement for my beauty sleep. Don't worry, I finished my homework." Lila told her parents, which was a lie. She hadn't done anything for school, knowing she could just get out of it with her silver tongue. "I'll grab something along the way. Hope you have a good day at work!"

Olivia started to speak up, but her daughter ignored her. She would have to wait until her daughter came home later. A typical school day for students in the lower secondary school was from 8:15 to 1:15 Monday through Saturday. Lower Secondary school was more expensive because the State added an enrollment tax and had to provide their kids with most of their supplies and textbooks. Also schools didn't offer any lunch so students had to bring it or eat at nearby pizzerias. Luckily they lived in a distract that provide local kids transport to the school.

At school, Lila strode into the main campus as if she was the queen of the school, which she was. As one of the wealthiest students and her ability to lie without being detected, made her very popular. Even teachers fell under her spell making it easy for her to get top grades, without having to do too much of the work.

One of her posse handed her a cappuccino and a fruit tart, which she started to eat, enjoying the fresh taste. Settling into the most comfortable desk in the classroom, she pulled out her blank homework a lie already on her lips. When the teacher came in to start Geometry class. "Good morning students. It's nice to see you today. Please pass your homework to the front of the class."

The students complied as Lila handed in her blank homework. As the teacher thumbed through it she frowned at Lila's lack of work. "Ms. Rossi, I assume you have a reason for not doing your work last night?"

"What do you mean I didn't do my homework? I spent an hour double checking my answers. May I see my homework please?" The teacher frowned, but handed her back the homework. Lila pretend to look at it and gasped. "What happened to all my answers? I must have grabbed my second copy of the homework by mistake." Digging into her backpack, she pulled out the cheat sheet homework she had done a few nights before.

"Here it is, my homework. Sorry for the inconvenience. It won't happen again."

"Make sure it doesn't Ms. Rossi. Finals will be soon and it would be embarrassing if you failed them all." The class laughed, knowing that nothing fazed Lila. Leaning back in her desk the thieving girl listened carefully to the lecture knowing that she could use what she learned in this class would help her with future jobs.

With her menagerie of friends, it didn't take long for her to find out if there were any rumors going on about last night's heist. It hadn't been mentioned in the morning paper nor on any local news websites. A "friend" of hers uncle worked at the local news station.

"So nothing special being broadcasted tonight?"

"Just the normal stuff, maybe a guest star tonight, but probably won't happen. Sorry, nothing exciting. I know how you love the special pieces segment."

"It can't be helped, oh maybe tomorrow will be better."

Coming home from school that afternoon, she was surprised to see both her parents' home. Usually they worked late at their "legal" jobs. Her father was in charge of one the automobile factories making sure it met quota. Besides that he was second top designer for custom made luxury cars and exporting them to buyers all over the world. It made good money.

Her mother on the other hand, was a top employee in a growing tourist traveling agency. She handled the books, took care of travel arrangements and so much more. With these jobs, along with their side money and family fortune, the Rossie's lived a very comfortable life style. So why did her parents look so worried?

"Kit, you need to sit down. We have something very important to discuss with you." Hiding her nervousness, the teen sat down. Taking a deep breath, Vino placed his hands over his daughter's looking straight into her eyes before speaking. "Your actions last night caught the attention of rest of the family, especially your grandparents. They like us to come visit for a family reunion. You'll need to bring the lots you stole with you."

Lila got excited upon hearing that. She had hoped her latest job had finally garnered her the attention of the Elders in the family. This was her first step into gaining the power she craved. Still, something was a bit off about this. "Do you mean just our family will be having a reunion with them or will it be our extend relatives as well?" Her father nodded at the later which meant this was serious matter. Why would the Elders be bringing everyone together in one place, over her heist? "So when do we leave? I don't want to leave Rome for too long."

Olivia sighed gently. She didn't look very happy. "We're not coming back. Your grandparents insisted that we move closer to them. Arrangements have already been made to ensure seamless move to another country." She turned to her husband and told him point blank this was his mother's revenge for him agreeing to live in Italy to be closer to her family. "You were always her favorite child and now we have to move back to _Paris, France!"_

"Paris? You can't be serious! I don't care if it's the most romantic city in the world and the twin city to Rome. Italy is superior to France in every way. Our history began way before they came around," Lila groaned. Going to Paris as a thief was a cliché. Grumbling she stormed off to her room to sulk.

Upon entering her room she flopped on the bed and screamed into her pillow. This was so frustrating. It wasn't that she hated Paris. She had visited the city a few times when she was little. In fact France and Italy had one of the best country relationships in the world. The problem was that a lot of her family resided in Paris full time. The whole point of living in Rome, was that she and her parents had exclusive rights to the city and the Vatican's treasures, without any competition. They got a bigger cut of the illegal sales and didn't have to pay as much tribute to the entire family.

"My beloved Italy, a true Mediterranean wonder. When will I walk through the ancient streets here? I wanted to be noticed, not lumped together with the others. How am I supposed to move up the chain if I'm surrounded by other Kits?" Rolling over on her back the manipulative teen starting plotting how to make this move work for her.

* * *

In Paris, Master Fu was enjoying a documentary in his residences that connected with his healing area via a door. The program was about how many counties in Europe, legends, folklore, and myths had been inspired by real people. The old man chuckled as the narrator explained one legend spoke of how in England, the "Ballads of Reynardine" and the stories of "Reynard the Fox" were very closely related.

"Both stories are about deal with human foxes. While the Reynardine is consider a werefox who enjoyed tricking beautiful woman to come to his castle to live out their days, Reynard is consider a anamorphic fox that takes advantage of other animals like himself, his favorite victim being his uncle, the wolf Isengrim.

Tales of Reynard were first told in the middle ages by the people of Lorraine to France and eventually the lower countries and Germany. There is evidence that these stories were taken to England by sailors and folks traveling to England. Yet the stories were not transformed into the Ballads until the Victorian period. The ability to change from an outlaw into a well-spoken fox like man, appears to be a warning to woman of the time of not being charmed by men who had no honor and would destroy their virtue, especially French, who were considered to be not trust worthy because of strained political ties.

As history has shown time and time again it becomes clear that the relationship between stories and real life issues combine together to create distinct belief about foreigners and what to expect from them because their typical nature was a danger to the way of life."

Master Fu turned off the TV looking at his companion. The turtle Kwamii Wayzz looked up and smiled. "If humanity knew half the stories they know were inspired by Miraculous users I'm sure they would see history differently."

"Agreed my old friend. Why don't we go for a walk together? I feel like stretching these old bones." As they turned to leave both of them felt a huge spike of positive energy coming from the adjacent room.

Entering the work area of the apartment, both the Guardian and the Kwami jaws dropped as the Miraculous Box sitting on the shelf, fully exposed, the lid blown open by the orange energy from the Fox Miraculous as it hovered just above its resting spot. The necklace twisted about in an agitated manner before it fell back into its spot. The energy stopped and the lid closed down on the box.

Master Fu hurried and opened the box checking on the Miraculous. He touched it only to draw back from the heat coming off it. "Nothing like this has happened before in my lifetime. Do you know what happened Wayzz? Is your "sister" waking up?"

"No, I sense she still slumbers for now though her dreams are greatly agitated. The Miraculous is reacting to something, warning us of a great danger we may face soon. We need to start preparing for that danger, even start looking for a Chosen for my sister. I fear we may need her help soon," Wayzz informed the Guardian in an ominous tone.


	2. TTWL

**Here's something fun. Who can figure out what the letters in the title stand for?**

* * *

The sun was shining as the students headed to school. Because of all the akuma attacks, and the school being damaged numerous times, the required amount of class hours and days hadn't been achieved. So the school board had come to the agreement that they would, tack on an extra three weeks and when school started again in September, they students would have half days the first three weeks of school to make up for shortening the summer holidays. The students and staff hadn't been happy with the decision, but there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Ms. Bustier class was waiting anxiously in their classroom. Alya had informed the class that after three and half weeks in the hospital, and multiple tests to make sure the grafts held and no new abscess had formed, Marinette had been released from the hospital and would be joining them for the first half of the school day. Everyone was excited to see Marinette, everyone agreed she had been subjected, to the worst akumanzation, which anyone had experienced.

Of course Hawkmoth hadn't stayed down for very long. Six days after Marinette been freed the city had dealt with back to back Akumas: Jagged Stone/ Guitar Villain and Vincent Ada/Pixelator only two days apart. Then the next week Rose was turned into Prince Fragrance, by Chloe's meanness. (Many students wondered why the finishing school Chloe was forced to attend, hadn't made much progress with her). The latest attack had happened last week, when Simon Grimault/Simon Says had changed to seek revenge on Adrien's father for not participating in a TV challenge.

Ladybug and Chat Noir took care of everything, though Peace Keeper hadn't showed up, much to Alya's frustration. She was tired of being the only one in the class who remembered the heroine's actions to save Marinette for some reason. Well Nino and Adrien remembered the third person so she wasn't going crazy. At least she had her blog to keep her busy after getting a new interview from Chat Noir so she could add a section for him. There was something strange going on with Paris's heroes. The last few times they showed, they had been much slower and carefuller during the fights not taking as many risks. They also stopped the Akumas quickly, before Chat would pick up Ladybug bridal style and leap away.

Alya's attention was immediately drawn to the classroom door as she heard footsteps approaching. Adrien's encouraging voice could be heard and his silhouette could be seen helping Marinette's silhouette keep her balance. Finally the door opened as the newest couple, dubbed Adrienette, entered the classroom. At once a loud cheer broke out as many students shouted and greeted their missing classmate asking how she was and if there was anything they could do to help.

Marinette greeted all of them, thanking them for the get well card and everyone coming to visit her. The packing around her ears was gone, but she was wearing her summer muffs to help prevent infection and water getting in there. She also had to keep taking antibiotics for another three weeks. She had to go back to the hospital for follow up visits for both problems and needed plenty of rest, which is why she was only coming back for the first half of the day. Adrien had volunteered to be her tutor to help her catch up, since he had to take it easy for a bit longer for his sprained ankle that was taking a bit longer than normal to heal.

"I appreciate the offers to help. It would be nice if you don't talk so loud. My graft is holding, but I still need a little time recover all my hearing. So indoor voices please? If you see me getting a bit dizzy or look like I'm having a lot of pain, please help me to the nurse. Thank you."

The others agreed to this. Well except one. "Don't expect me to become your personal slave Marinette. I'm still angry about the nightmares you gave me!" Chloe stated in a shrill voice that made the French/Chinese girl wince.

"Cut it out Chloe, it wasn't Marinette who was doing those terrible things. Hawkmoth was controlling her," Adrien instructed his friend. Chloe turned her back, letting out a little huff, then returned to her seat, a hesitant Sabrina following after her. She actually appeared sorry for Chloe's words and wanted to help Marinette out.

Ms. Bustier entered the classroom. "Everyone to your seats. I'm glad that Marinette is rejoining us, but we have a lot to cover. This was supposed to be our last week and now we have three extra weeks, so please buckle down and concentrate. Okay, so we're going to be reviewing the works of the twentieth century authors. Can anyone name a few?"

* * *

While several students raised their hands, Marinette was trying to get comfortable in her seat. The hospital had wanted to keep her in for at least two more weeks, but her parents and she had persuaded the doctors that she could recover more comfortably in the family home. After making several promises that would help with her recovery at home, the Dupain-Cheng family left the hospital together.

It was a good thing they did because the secret heroine didn't know how much longer she could keep her disappearances from being noticed by the staff. Without Peace Keeper around to use the Kwami Charms, Tikki had been unable to take human form to handle Ladybug's responsibilities. It took a lot of work to make sure a practice dummy could take her place, vitals and all. The gift Peace Keeper's friend had sent, was a transparent special plastic band that covered her ears, and made certain that, the pressure changes didn't damage her hearing.

Since Adrien was recovering as well from his sprained ankle, they both tried to finish the duties quickly, the magic of the suits could only heal them for a while and not aggravate the injuries to a certain extent. Both Miraculous heroes prayed there wouldn't be any more attacks for a while. If Hawkmoth found out they were injured, he would take advantage of it and the city would be flooded with Akumas.

"Mari, are you sure you're okay?" Alya whispered as she pretended to take notes on the class discussion. Glancing back at her friend, she whispered again. "If you're not feeling well, you should go home."

"I'm fine Alya, really. I can handle a half day of school. I need to get my grades up for all the time I missed. I don't plan to flunk this year." Taking a deep breath, Marinette adjusted her muffs slightly and continued taking notes and was prepared to answer any questions the teacher might have for her.

Adrien had to resist turning around to check on Marinette. Discovering his Princess and Lady were the same person, along with two of them being soulmates had made him a bit protective. It still surprised him that his father, the coldest man he knew, would allow his son to date a baker's daughter, even if she was a great designer. He wasn't going to question it as he looked forward to their scheduled time together.

Nino nudged Adrien, keeping one eye on Ms. Bustier as she talked more about twentieth century authors, he whispered to his friend. "Hey, how are you holding up? You're ankle nearly healed?"

Adrien gave a slight nod and slid a piece of paper over to Nino, who quickly hid it under his notebook. When Ms. Bustier turned her attention back to the blackboard Nino took a quick look at the note.

"My dad needs me to start modeling again to help sell the latest line. Having me out of action for a month really affected the campaign. I'm also happy to get back to normal. I've been a bit restless lately."

Nino looked at his main man with a raised eyebrow and Adrien signaled he was telling the truth and they should think about hanging out sometime later. Nino tapped his headphones and the both went back to work.

* * *

When lunch time rolled around, Marinette got up and started to head home. She was exhausted after spending the morning at school. She felt a minor headache coming on. She had to take some aspirin when as soon as she got home, since she couldn't take it on school grounds. Marinette held onto the railing to support herself as a dizzy spell hit. "Whoa girl, let me help you," Alya said as she rushed over to her best friend and helped her down the stairs. She looked at her worried. "Marinette, maybe you shouldn't come to school tomorrow. Maybe it would be a good idea to go back to the hospital."

Marinette gritted her teeth. She appreciated Alya's concern. It was valid in several ways considering she still had a way to go before she was fully recovered. However, "Alya, you're the best friend anyone could ask for, but if I don't regain some control of my life, I'm going to go nuts." The bluenettte gripped the strap of her purse tightly, a shudder going through her body. Unlike the other Akumas, who had been cleansed by her, Marinette had been freed by Hawkmoth himself. Once she woke up, her subconscious and conscious mind had merged, allowing her to remember everything that had happened to her. She still hadn't come to terms with it.

The reporter could see her friend didn't want to talk about her problems now. For once, she wasn't going to pry. Marinette had been through enough. "Okay, but at least let me walk you home okay?" Marinette accepted that and soon was back home in the bakery. Her parents were there waiting for her. Sabine came around from the counter and hugged her daughter. "Welcome home. Did you have a nice first day back? It wasn't too stressful for you." Marinette assured her that she was fine and repeated that when her dad came out of the back and hugged her too. He asked how her health was and he gave Marinette a stern look. Squirming a bit, she admitted she had a slight headache and had a dizzy spell.

"Marinette, you should have…"

"I know Mom that's why we agreed half days. I can't afford to miss the rest of the school year. I promise I'm taking care of myself properly." The doctor had explained that with her double surgeries and wiping out a deadly infection meant that some symptoms would linger a bit longer than normal. Such as the dizziness that should have resolved itself two weeks ago.

Her parents looked at their daughter knowing she was telling the truth. She had learned the hard way about speaking up when something was wrong. "Alright why don't you rest for a while before doing your homework? Don't hesitate to call for us if you need some help."

A little while later, Marinette was in her bed, her muffs resting near her. She smiled as Tikki hovered around her. "It's really great to be able to talk to you again. I hated us being separated for so long."

"I know, but Adrien took good care of me. Besides, he made sure to get me to you whenever you were needed," Tikki replied. "All those Akuma attacks slowed your recovery."

"I know and maybe I should have stayed in the hospital, but I didn't want to add to the expenses."

In France, universal health care was largely financed by national health insurance controlled by the government. The government takes responsibility for the financial and operational management of health insurance (by setting premium levels related to income and determining the prices of goods and services refunded). The French government generally refunds patients 70% of most health care costs, and 100% in case of costly or long-term ailments. Everyone had to pay for compulsory insurance so they could have access to the universal health care.

It meant that her parents had to pay the fee for all services rendered before they could be reimbursed for it. Based on their income and prices for all the services and continuing treatment, would cost a lot of money to pay. It could be well over a year before they finished paying everything back. That was why she had been insistent to get out of the hospital. To lower the cost so they could pay less and be reimbursed quicker.

"Marinette, you take care of everyone else. You need to start taking care of _you_. I'm sure your parents could have covered the cost for a long term stay."

Marinette shrugged her shoulders, having gone over the books last night. The bakery had lost a great deal of money with her parents closing during most her hospital stay. She felt guilty about it, the rational part of her brain telling her she wasn't to blame, but her emotional self couldn't accept her medication, Marinette brought her covers up all the way and rested her head on her big cat pillow. Her eyes were starting to close. With a big yawn she fell asleep. Her Kwami let out a sigh of defeat knowing that the conversation was over for now. Setting the alarm on Marinette's phone to wake her later to work on her homework, Tikki zipped under the covers and went to sleep as well.

* * *

Later that afternoon, after Adrien had finished both his piano and Chinese lessons, he was finally allowed to go home and rest. His ankle was almost okay only needing a few extra days to heal because of his time as Chat Noir. Their magic suits did offer some support and healing, but it didn't fix a previous injury very fast. Another reason, he and Marinette had finished their fights quickly. Entering the mansion he was greeted by Nathalie and his schedule. "Welcome home Adrien. Is there a reason your five minutes late?"

"Blame traffic, it was a bit higher than normal. Where's Father, I thought he was going to be here tonight?" For the past few weeks Gabriel had been a bit more involved with son's life. He even had missed a meeting to personally take Adrien to a physical therapy session. He was hoping it wouldn't go back to the days where his father left him alone all the time.

Nathalie straightened her glasses and replied. "Mr. Agreste will not be joining us tonight. Something came up at the company and it needs his personal attention. He's asked you to finish your homework after having dinner. Rest up tonight and practice you're exercises to get you're ankle use to supporting your weight for you upcoming shoot. You may talk to your friends for half an hour. Please notify me about your tutoring schedule with Ms. Dupain-Cheng so I can properly schedule it." Looking up from the tablet, she gave the teen a tiny smile. "I'm proud of you for wanting to help Ms. Dupain-Cheng, but please don't overdo it. Both of you still have recovering to do. Your father would be very unhappy if you injured the ankle further."

Adrien nodded and promised to give her his tutoring schedule for the next few weeks before he went to bed. He was very eager to talk to his friends tonight. His life was much fuller now that his father had eased up on some of the restrictions on his life. He could hang out with his friends twice a week, talk to them online, and invite them over, (studying purposes only). Maybe the best part was that his father agreed to let him "court" Marinette and work up to "officially" dating her.

After finishing everything else on his schedule he set up a three way chat with his friends. Nino and Alya seemed more eager than him to talk. "Glad to see you two. I know it's only been a few hours, but it's still great to see you again."

"You know it bro. Can't believe your old man is finally starting to loosen the reigns on your life a bit. You must be the only kid at school happy to have three extra weeks of school considering everything," Nino informed Adrien as he leaned his head onto his knuckles.

Adrien nodded a bit before throwing his hands in the air. "Staying in school a bit longer means cutting back on my other lessons. I would trade all of that to spend more time with you and the rest of the class." He grimaced as he thought about one classmate behavior lately, "Well maybe not Chloe, she's really changed."

Alya rolled her eyes at Adrien's cluelessness. Chloe would always be his first friend, but he still didn't get why Chloe's bad behavior had escalated. Someone needed to remove the blinders on him. "I have something to show you both. I finally finished adding the Chat Noir section to my blog. I've even changed the title of my blog. What do you think?"

Both boys were blown by the change to the Ladyblog. There was a picture of both Ladybug and Chat Noir above the title, which now read LadyNoir blog. The background now included green and black paw prints mixed in with the ladybugs. When you clicked to the Chat Noir section it was set up the same a Ladybug's page, only the links were shaped like his logo and the chat, videos, and the interview were outlined by Chat Noir's staff. There was even a poll on the page asking people to rate how cute the cat based hero was.

Both boys claimed that Alya had outdone herself with this update. It was amazingly well done. Chat Noir finally had a place for fans to talk about him and guess who he was under the mask. His fans could even leave puns for him to use later! It was Nino who noticed the cross look on his girlfriend's face. "Yo Alya, what's got you so unhappy. Your blog is going to be the busiest yet, with the new vibe you added."

Alya pulled her hair in frustration before sighing. "I wanted to add a third section about that third hero, Peace Keeper, but all my evidence is gone and everyone seems to have forgotten her except for you two. Why is that?"

Neither boy had an answer for her, well not one Adrien could reveal. Nino came to his rescue by saying, "Well Peace Keeper is way older then Ladybug and Chat Noir. Her fighting style and skills appears to be more a trained soldier or agent. Hey, maybe she's a secret agent that only responds to certain situations."

Alya muttered how often boys went for the conspiracy theory. If she was just a trained agent then how come Hawkmoth had been after her charm necklace? Adrien lied, suggesting that Hawkmoth thought the charms were magical when they were obviously ordinary charms anyone could buy. Alya sighed, knowing she figure it out eventually.

* * *

The next day at school Marinette appeared looking a bit better. She had finished all her homework and her headache was gone. She was also smiling a bit more. Alya had agreed to help her take notes so she didn't have to strain herself to much by trying to keep up with the rest of the class and she had a note, to excuse her from gym. Too bad she couldn't get one for physics.

"I'm jealous that you get out of gym. Today we have to climb up the ropes and jump over hurdles."

"I probably fall flat on my face if I did that." She was giggling until Adrien entered the room giving her a wave. She blushed and waved back. "Hi. Are you coming over this afternoon?"

Adrien nodded blushing slightly too. "I scheduled a two hour block just for helping you study. I'm sure we can get a lot done and maybe play some more Ultra Mechastrike 3." He was eager to challenge Marinette again and see who would win.

"It will be a miracle if you two can actually accomplish anything with how sappy you two have been," Nino coughed under his breath. The two teens heard it and quickly sat back down in their own seats. They didn't want to give anyone ideas.

Like he promised, Adrien was at the bakery right after school with the rest of Marinette's homework for the day. Marinette's parents were very delighted to see him again. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dupain. How are you doing today?"

"It's Sabine and Tom remember dear?" Sabine told him. "Marinette's in the living room waiting for you. We have to take care of the afternoon orders. If either of you needs any help don't hesitate to ask."

"Have fun studying together!" Tom called out as Adrien headed upstairs. The boy blushed again. Marinette's parents were great, but now he understood why Marinette had been desperate to keep them out of her room when they had practiced for the game tournament. They could be a bit much to handle.

Everything had been set up for the study date. The counter had been cleared and two chairs had been set up side by side. Two snacks, one plate full of cheese and cookies for the Kwamiis and the second with some fresh cinnamon rolls. Tikki was already eating her snack as Plagg tore out of Adrien's jacket screaming, "Cheese!"

"You just had some before we came over! Ugh, sometimes I wonder if your stomach is a black hole."

"Ignore them, you have to help me with figuring out these physic equations." Marinette reminded him. Adrien sat down next to her and started to tutor her. It was slow going because physics was Marinette's worst subject. Even with Adrien helping explaining how to reach the conclusion, Marinette still struggled, having to stop a few times due to a headache.

After they finally got that done Adrien insisted they take a break. "You look awful. You're not supposed to be doing anything that stresses you out." His girlfriend knew this and that she needed to take it easy. Marinette propped herself up on the couch with a pillow behind her head for support. She would need to take her preventive antibiotic drops soon for preventive measures.

"I'm a little sleepy," she admitted to Adrien. "I can't rest right now, I need to finish a least another subject before I take a nap."

Adrien bit his lip as he debated if he should continue. It had taken forty five minutes to get through the physics alone. He had hour and fifteen minutes left to help her finish a majority of her homework. So he agreed to read the lit assignment to her so she could answer the questions. If they have time, he would help her get started on the other subjects.

While the couple was handling the literature segment, Tikki dragged Plagg over to the rest of the books, saying he was going to help her summarize the rest of the homework for Marinette. "I don't do homework Tikki, you can ask Adrien!"

Folding her little arms, Tikki stared down Plagg. He tried resisting, but in the end he gave in. "Fine, I'll help your Chosen out, but it's one time only got it?" Rather pleased with herself, the two little Kwamiis cracked open the books and got to work.

By the time they were done, Marinette had finished most of her homework and decided to rest on the couch for the remainder of the day. She took her medications, insisting she could do it herself when Adrien tried to help. "Just because I'm still recovering doesn't mean I'm an invalid. I got this." To prove it she put the antibiotics ear drops in, only slightly wincing at the pain, before covering them up again. She then took the rest of her medication; pain pills, antibiotics, and something to help her sleep. Letting out a yawn she laid her head back down after fluffing up her pillow and pulled the blanket up to cover her. "See you later yawn tonight?"

"I'll handle patrol alone. Just rest my Princess." He lightly kissed her forehead. A smile crept up her face before she let out another yawn and soon she was sleeping peacefully. He looked at Tikki, "You'll contact me if something comes up with her?"

"Of course. Bring any akuma you find to us. Ladybug will only be needed a few minutes. Bye Plagg, behave yourself!" The cat kwami muttered he always behaved himself and he didn't need her reminding him how to act. After few more grumbles the two boys left, leaving Tikki to cuddle up next to Marinette. An hour later Tom came upstairs to find his daughter half falling off the couch as she slept. Chuckling, he picked her up and carried her into her room as he settled Marinette down the chaise.

He came downstairs to see his wife making some dinner. She looked a bit concerned as her eyes darted to the trapdoor leading to her daughter's bedroom. Tom waved one of his hands easing his wife's concern. "She's sleeping peacefully and I checked to make sure she took her medication. Have you checked her homework?"

"Yes, she got most of it done. Adrien is such a sweet boy. I'm happy for Marinette that her crush likes her back." Sabine shared a look with Tom, remembering how they first met and knew they were soulmates. It was a parent's dream to see their children end up as happy as they were.

Turning back to making dinner Sabine paused again. "Maybe it would have been better if Marinette had stayed in the hospital for a few more weeks. She's exhausted by even a half day of school and then the pressure of doing homework." The Chinese woman frowned and shuddered. The memory of seeing her daughter being an Akuma and then restored as herself only to whisked away by an ambulance. The seven hours waiting to know if her child would come out of surgery alive had been the worst hours of her life.

Tears streamed down her face as she turned and hugged her husband, who held her tightly and rubbed her back. "It's alright Sabine. Marinette is better than she was before." He gave a big laugh before continuing. "Don't you really think that our daughter could remain another minute in the hospital?"

No she wouldn't. Despite all the reasoning from the doctor, the teen had been quite adamant that if she didn't get out of there and back to school, she was going to be left behind. She missed her friends, her room, having some control over her life. When she had said that, it was obvious what she meant. Being under Hawkmoth control and not even aware of it, had really shaken her. It only got worse as she confessed she recalled everything she did while under his control

"I know this recovery is more than just getting her back to normal. Marinette needs to _feel_ that she has some control in her life right now. I just can't help worrying that something bad will happen."

Tom stated that it was a parents' prerogative for parents to worry about their children. Especially when they had been hurt as badly as Marinette had been. The important thing was letting their daughter find her own way to recover what she had lost. As long as they stood by her everything would be alright.

* * *

Around eleven thirty that night, Chat Noir landed on the balcony of the bakery. He was extremely tired having patrolled the whole city. His bad luck actually helped him tonight. After he slid down a roof because his ankle flared up, he literally squashed an akuma that had been trying to get inside the building. With some quick thinking he managed to trap the thing inside a gutter and he raced over to get in cleansed before the thing figured a way to get out. As he started to unlatch the hatch, he wondered if this was a good idea. _"Do we really need to wake Marinette up for this? Isn't there another way to get rid of the akuma?"_

" _NO! Now stop doddering so we can get back home. I need at lease sixteen hours of sleep you know!"_

Ignoring the Kwami, Chat Noir slipped inside relieved that Marinette was sleeping on the chaise instead of her bed. Sliding down the ladder he made his way over to his Princess. He hesitated again. Should he really wake her up?

The answer was taken out of his hands as Tikki woke Marinette up and quickly transformed the girl. Ladybug's body swayed a little and she stumbled some getting off the piece of furniture. "Oh, I feel really groggy. That sleep medication really drains the energy out of you." Blinking her eyes furiously, she could just make out her partner.

"Adrien, why are you Chat Noir? I thought we were going to be studying?"

"Ladybug, Marinette. That was hours ago. You're not feeling well. I should go…"

Ladybug gripped Chat Noir's left arm tightly. She saw the make shift cage and told him to release the akuma. It took repeating herself twice before he relented and let her cleanse the akuma. Watching the butterfly fly away, she asked if there had been a fight.

"No, I stumbled upon it on patrol. My bad luck actually saved us a fight," he preened a bit. "All it took was a paw swipe and that Akuma was mine." He was so proud of himself that almost didn't hear Ladybug asking him if he would have called her for backup if a person had been affected.

"Of course I would My Lady. Why wouldn't I?" Chat replied. He was rubbing the back of his neck, a habit he had when he was scared, nervous, or lying. Realizing what he was doing, he let his perfect posture drop. Looking into his girlfriend's mad eyes he said, "Okay, I wouldn't have, but only because you need your rest."

"I need my rest? What about you? All this running around hasn't helped your ankle heal, but you did it anyways. You got me before when I was at the hospital…" Ladybug broke off her sentence as she realized something. Chat Noir had only brought her along on fights _after_ he pushed the Akuma towards the hospital. A place she would get out of and return back quickly to continue her healing.

"Chaton, have you been…"

"Yes, and I would do it again Ladybug, if it meant you would stay put to heal. It was dangerous running around after having serious surgery," he told her in tightly controlled voice. His hands were clenched together. "I did my job and I'm not sorry."

Ladybug looked stunned and bit upset. She held out her hand and started ticking off points. "One, your job is to help me cleanse akumas. Two, we don't go after akumas by ourselves, we always work together as a team. Three, sometimes we have to put ourselves in dangerous situation, even if we're sick. Four, if you're willing to risk your ankle not healing correctly, then why am I not allowed to do the same? Five, who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I'm your partner and boyfriend," he hissed at her. "I'm use to taking the big hits, the city can do without me, but they can't without you." He was slapped in the face for that as she told him that he was needed as much as her. "Marinette, why won't you listen to me?"

She glowered and stomped her foot telling him she was sick of people telling her what to do. She knew her limits and was taking care of herself just fine. Then her boyfriend had to point out she couldn't even do her own homework by herself. That angered her.

In a fit of rage she told him to leave now! If he was going to act like a possessive control freak, because he thought she was some damsel in distress then he could do that at home or better yet, with Chloe. Adrien didn't like that and tried to point out she was being irrational. In the end he left a fuming Marinette while he was filled with hurt and anger.

* * *

The next morning at school neither one spoke to one another confusing their friends greatly. After finally confessing to each other and becoming a couple, it was a mystery why they weren't speaking to each other. Only one person was delighted at this new development.

"Adrikins, you look very handsome today. Is that a new shirt?" Chloe flirted with him. She had taken one class from the finishing school seriously, that was Charm class. Learning to be a charming and presentable young lady, so she could find a good husband later in life. In Chloe's mind though that meant stealing someone else's boyfriend and making him _hers._

The blond looked at his oldest friend puzzled. "No this is the same style shirt I've always worn. I'll probably be getting a new set soon though." Leaning forward on his desk, Chloe battered her eyebrows and made sure Adrien got a view of her perfect profile. "Of course, your father will make sure you get the finest cloths from his new line. I'm sure his designs are better than the handcrafted loser designs made by Marinette." She let out a laugh at her own little "joke."

Sitting just above Chloe, Marinette frowned. She open her mouth to respond, but felt a dizzy spell coming on. She laid her face down on the desk until the spell passed. Chloe noticed this and asked if Marinette was finally admitting she had no talent.

"Back off Chloe. For someone taking finishing school it looks like you're the one with no talent!" Alya snapped at the blond. Ignoring Chloe's scathing look, the auburn hair girl leaned over to check on Marinette. "Are you feeling alright? You're looking a little paler than normal. Did you eat anything this morning?"

The teen shook her head. "It's not because I don't want to eat, but I can't eat or drink for about five to six hours before a CT scan. I can handle the discomfort for half a day. I don't need _someone_ trying to tell me what I can and can't do." She looked pointedly at Adrien when she said that.

"You're one stubborn person Marinette. Its almost like you don't want any _help_ with your limitations." Alya and Nino shared a look, figuring out why the two weren't speaking to each other right now. Both of them would have to talk to their best friends later to fix this mess.

* * *

Two hours after she left school, Marinette was in a hospital gown looking warily at the IV filled with an iodine-gadolinium based contrast as the nurse got ready to stick her with it. First another nurse had to take a blood sample to run tests to see how well she was recovering. "Ugh, is all this blood really necessary?" the teen superhero asked, her eyes shut and squeezing her mom's hand to help her get through the blood test. Marinette did not like needles one bit having nearly passed out when she was little after getting a blood test done. She could feel her heart pounding as the test was over before she was stuck again as they put in the IV line.

"You can open your eyes now sweetie. It's over with," Sabine assured her. "The metallic taste will pass remember?" Using that particular contrast dye made her daughter's blood feel warm and her arm feel cold for a bit. Sabine was thankful that her child wasn't suffering some of the after effects of taking the dye such as; rashes, itching or severe reaction such as shortness of breath.

Thirty minutes later, Marinette was lying on her back completely still as she enter the CT machine. It took a lot of effort not to move or panic inside the machine. She wished Tikki was with her, but she had left her at home along with the Miraculous to avoid ruining the scan. Eight minutes later the scan was done and she could get back into some real clothes.

Before they left they checked in with Marinette's doctor, who had the scans up on his computer. "Good news, the latest scans shows no return of the abscess. The brain tissue is looking good so far. Since you're the first person to have an Akuma in your brain, this is new for all of us." It was true and they were lucky to have an expert in brain treatments.

"Did the scan reveal anything to worry about? How's her blood work?" Tom asked calmly. Sitting next to him, Marinette was on her second bottle of water and a chewing a granola bar to help her body get rid of the contrast as quickly as possible.

"The bone where we drilled the holes is healing nicely. No problems with medications. Any other problems?" Sabine mentioned the dizzy spell and the headaches. Marinette told him how she'd been feeling and about her discomforts.

The doctor assured them that this was normal. He pressed how important it was for Marinette to rest and not overextend herself. "I know this must be a struggle for you. Feeling helpless and not in control doesn't feel great. Please remember though, there's nothing wrong with letting people who love you help."

* * *

Those words stayed with Marinette when she got home. She was supposed to be resting not pacing around the room while her Kwami insisted she sit down. "Marinette, please sit down. You're still weak after that CT. You need to eat more food and get some rest." Sitting down on the chair she started eating her sandwich. Taking a sip of some juice Marinette sighed. "Was I too harsh with Adrien last night? I know he was just looking out for me…"

"You just got angry because you felt helpless. It's not easy for a Miraculous user to accept that they've been hurt or helpless. You're use to being the one whose helping others," Tikki told her chosen landing on her shoulder. Tickling the girl cheek, she repeated the doctor's words about how it was okay to let others help her.

"You're right Tikki. I'll apologize to Adrien tomorrow. Mind helping me get some of my history homework done before I take a nap?" Tikki giggled and said yes.

In Adrien's room, the model was spread out on his bed clutching his pillow as he moaned about how it wasn't fair that Marinette didn't want his help. "I'm her friend, partner, and boyfriend. Why can't she understand that I'm trying to help her?"

Plagg had enough of this. There was a reason he was so into cheese. It wasn't as complicated as relationships were. He wasn't going to listen to this sappiness. He could handle it after they got married, not before. Zooming over to Adrien he landed on his face. "Listen up because I'm only going to say this once!"

"Ladybugs and women in general, they don't like feeling helpless or having to ask anyone, especially men for help. Ladies always have striven to prove that they're not the weaker sex. Ladybugs are the most prideful in showing they can do things without help." Plagg hissed a bit before continuing. "Give her time and she'll come around. Now if you don't mind I have some cheese wheels to consume."

Listening to Plagg chow down Adrien thought about what he said. His Lady had been through a lot. She still was trying to deal with remembering her akumization and recovery, on top of finally having him love her the same way she did. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Plagg is right. I need to give Marinette some space. I'll talk to her this weekend so we can establish our boundaries."


	3. Vacation on Hold

**Hi everyone. I hope more of you review after reading this story. By the way TTWL stands for Teenage Troubles With Love.**

* * *

If you backtracked five days when Lila was at the museum in the morning, and Marinette was preparing to leave the hospital, you would discover someone else having some complications in her life. The newly private named Ning Sun aka Peace Keeper was doing something she'd never done before, go on vacation for a whole month! She didn't have a clue what do after the trouble it took to get it.

After the sleeper akuma incident Ning/Peace Keeper had been forced to appear before her superiors and most of the UN Security Council. Most of them except for France, the UK, and US members were mad at her for putting them in compromising situation that forced them once again to do a giant cover up of her appearance. The President at the time was not happy by her actions and that she risked exposing a project that they had spent a lot of time and money investing in to keep the world peace, aka her. The Security Council had even considered locking her down for a few months for retraining. That wasn't going to happen.

Peace Keeper had used the three parts of rhetoric: Ethos, Pathos, and Logos, to shape her counter argument. She had already outlined her argument based on logos, (logic), to make sure her argument was structured and that her points were backed up by evidence. She would be careful using pathos, (emotions), making sure she didn't appeared overwhelm, but still sway the audience to feel that what she had to say was important. The most important was ethos, (character), showing them she was still dedicated to mission and her past spoke for itself.

With years of practice she stood up to her superiors, pointing out their flaws, such as not listening to her sooner and that their delay in her specialized Peace Keeper teams had contributed to her being partially exposed. Her gamble to convince Hawkmoth to let go of the civilian had successfully worked, but she had been prepared to kill the girl, despite the mandate against doing that. It took several weeks until she was cleared off all charges.

Now, while the UN Security Council took to creating files on peace keepers, from different countries for her to advice and train, she was getting a well-deserved break. Since she was still getting everything she needed to declare who she legally was, she had gone on her vacation using an alias; Federica "Frida" Raimondi, a well-known art appraiser, bibliophile, and cultural expert who enjoyed helping out anyone from private collectors and governments, who needed her expertise in a pinch.

What better place for an art appraiser to take a vacation, then visiting the Floating City of Venice, Italy? This beautiful city had once been the Republic of Venice including its own flag, coat of arms and Saint Mark the Evangelist as their patron saint and protector. Venice had been the hub of naval and commercial sailing allowing from Western an Asian empires. It was the most dominate European power during the 12th to 14th only to start to decline in the 15th century due to the war with Sultan Mehmet II that lasted thirty years only to be almost wiped out by the Black Plague that followed. In the 18th century Venice was conquered by Napoleon Bonaparte on May 12th 1797. Never to be independent again, the city become part of multiple territories until after the Third Italian War of Independence when it and the whole area was declared part of the Kingdom of Italy in the year 1866.

Many people wondered how a city without streets and under constant flood warnings could stay standing after all these years. According to Frida/Ning/Peace Keeper's guidebook; the buildings of Venice are constructed on closely spaced wooden piles. Most of these piles are still intact after centuries of submersion. The foundations rest on plates of Istrian limestone placed on top of the piles, and buildings of brick or stone sit above these footings. The piles penetrate a softer layer of sand and mud until they reach a much harder layer of compressed clay.

Submerged by water, in oxygen-poor conditions, wood does not decay as rapidly as on the surface. Also important was the use of alder trees, one of the most water resistant trees in existence for the columns. They held the city, which actually was spread out across 107 island in an archipelago, up. Yet the city did sink one to two mm every year, even with the best technology to hold back the floods.

Walking over a bridge, the young woman watched the many tourist riding in gondolas. Locals used water buses to get around. Smaller motor boats and sandolos floated near people on water bikes. There were also suspended cable cars, and on the mainland buses, trams and a train service that ran from the airport to the other parts of the city. "Hmm, I should take a relaxing gondola ride later. There's just so much to see and do in this city! I hope I get to see the Grand Canal!"

Yes, Venice had so many interesting things to do. Listening to music, admiring architecture, sampling the local cuisine. It wouldn't be a complete visit if her alias didn't visit the fabulous art museums or watch Venetian glass blowing and purchase the amazing one of kind glass. She was going to have the best time spending a month in this city.

"I wonder if the Gabriel Brand has a store here. I need to expand my wardrobe. Mustn't forget that I need to pick up some souvenirs for all my friends." She wondered if she would see any famous celebrities here or watch a film being made. Even video game designers came here to make the backgrounds accurate.

Of course, there was another reason she had chosen Venice as her dream vacation destination. Master Fu had mentioned that he'd uncovered records showing a rare book on the Miraculouses had been here in the city for nearly forty years. Her assignment was to see if it was still in the city or find out where the book went. The book was said to contain all the secrets of the Miraculous and the Kwami Charms. As the Great Guardian's Apprentice, it was up to her to find the book for her master. A mix of fun and duty, it sounded like the perfect vacation to her.

She spent her first day in the city enjoying herself. Never before had she had a chance to do something _she liked._ Her work could wait one day. Unknown to her as she was enjoying the nightlife of the city, a robbery was going on in Rome and Marinette was being discharged from the hospital. None of them knew how connected they would soon become.

* * *

The next day Frida/Ning/Peace Keeper headed to the Biblioteca Nazionale Marciana. The library not only had millions of books for the public to read, but also held a collection of over 13000 manuscripts, illuminated texts, books and so much more that was preserved in the rare book section. You needed special permission to be allowed to enter the section. To make sure the collection was preserved a special librarian had to be in the room with you. In case of fire it was vacuumed sealed and locked to keep the books from burning.

Wearing her appraiser suit, she had slicked back her brown hair in an elegant bun. Her eyes were a rare shade of gray and her olive skin tone was perfect. She only needed a few cosmetic changes to make for this alias, change her cheek structure, lower her ears a bit and make herself a only five feet. Approaching the private section she fished out the papers she would need to get in.

"Hello. My name is Frida Raimondi. I called a head for permission to take a look at your rare book collection. Here's my paperwork," she stated as she held out the books to the guard. He reviewed each document carefully and double checked with the staff. At last the special librarian appeared.

"Welcome Ms. Raimondi! It is a pleasure to meet someone of your background and education. What a beautiful outfit you're wearing. Please forgive my manners I'm the Head Librarian of the Rare Book section, Mr. Julius Riva," the man shook her hand enthusiastically and smiled at her which she did in return.

"It is my honor to be here Mr. Riva. Thank you for accepting my request to visit your collection…"

"Yes of course Ms. Raimondi. It was nice of you to reconfirm your visit with our humble library. Now how can we help you?" He was impressed by the young woman's Italian, speaking it like she was a native. As she explained her request once more, he noticed that she was following etiquette again to show how trustworthy she was.

After taking proper precautions the two of them entered the room as they began their search for the book she was after. The collection actually was made up of collections by famous Italians, monasteries, and occasionally books found at sales so they may be preserved. The book she was looking for had been purchase in such a transaction. Hopefully it was still here.

"Your interest in the book is for a client?"

"Yes, the book belonged to his family until three centuries ago, when it was stolen and sold on the black market. Each generation has attempted to track the book down to regain their lost history. They followed many leads only to arrive after the book had been moved," Frida explained to Mr. Riva.

She knew that it would take a lot of work and persuasion to obtain the book if it was the real deal. She was prepared to pay a huge amount of money, or give an even rarer manuscript to the library in order to secure the book. A last resort would be, dare she say, steal it. She really hoped it didn't come down to that.

Waiting at the table patiently, she listened to Mr. Riva as he read through the call numbers locating the book she wanted. Fingering her glamour hidden Kwami Charm necklace, she prayed to the four Kwamiis that she was right. Suddenly there was an explosion of horror and curse words as Mr. Riva came back without the book, only carrying a sealed letter. Dread filled her. "Mr. Riva, is the book…"

"It's gone! I don't understand how this could happen. According to all our records the book should still be here in the collection. We've taken security measures to ensure none of these books are stolen!" Mr. Riva exclaimed waving his hands all around before he started to cry a little, dropping the letter on the desk.

* * *

Frida should have just left it alone, the police needed it for evidence and could examine it for clues, but something on the envelope caught her attention. It took her second to recognize the script written on the envelop, until she realized it was the same ancient script that she had seen on the underside of the Miraculous Box, when she was six years old and hiding from the thieves. Wayzz had told her later it was ancient inscription that helped any Kwamii to locate the book if it was lost and bring it back to the current guardian. The letter had been sealed by a stamp looking like a butterfly. Nooroo's Charm lit up and suddenly she could read the sealed letter as the envelope disappeared.

 _I apologize for removing this book from the collection, but it had to be done. A clan with a vendetta against one of the seven protectors of humanities miraculous destiny, wished to use this book to create an imbalance. Since the guardian of the book is hidden from harm, I shall take this book to a safe place in the roof of the world, who will keep it hidden until it can be returned to the guardian. This will be my final mission as it will take all my strengths to reach the destination before I die of the sickness. If the other six or the guardian come across this, know that I have done this to keep us all safe._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Butterfly._

"Unbelievable," she whispered quietly. She caught the sight of strange watermark just before she lost the ability to see through the envelope. Mr. Riva heard her and said yes it was unbelievable. He promised he would get to the bottom of this and promised that if the investigation turned up the book, he would let her know. Having committed the letter to memory, Frida hurriedly left the building to find a private place to call Master Fu.

Before she could make the call, her phone rang. Surprised, she checked the number and was stunned to see it as area code in a nearby area. Seeing the ID left her more stunned. Answering the phone she quickly asked. "What do I owe the pleasure of hearing from you Dr. Marmo? More importantly, how did you know I was in Italy?"

"A friend of mine at the Biblioteca Nazionale Marciana mentioned you set up an appointment there today. I need your help Frida. It's a matter of international disaster looming and losing priceless historical artifacts," Paloma was pleading, something she wouldn't normally do. "You're the only one I know with the right connections to help solve a crime quietly."

Three years ago, Peace Keeper had been "loaned out" to another part of the UN, the General Assembly. They had been working with the US State Department on a specific mission at the USA Embassy in Italy. There had a been a last minute crises when their cultural art expert had gotten sick and as a last minute replacement this alias had been chosen.

It was a mission of returning priceless art pieces that had been stolen from the museums during the wars and shipped to the USA for protection. It was her duty when she joined the ambassadors to help authenticate the works with Paloma and ensure a safe delivery. She also helped restore some trust between the two nations. Peace Keeper had developed a friendship with Paloma resulting in the exchange of numbers. They had only spoken a few times in the past few years so if she was reaching out for help it was serious.

"You do know I'm on vacation?" There were a few more minutes of begging and pleading, followed by a brief explanation of a theft until she interrupted. "Okay, it will take some doing, but I think I can make it to Rome by late afternoon if I take the train. I'll have to talk to my hotel and a few others before I'll meet up with you. See you in a couple hours."

Was the universe conspiring against her? She had barely had one day of vacation and now she had to spend it helping a friend to avoid an international incident between two countries. Her search for the Miraculous Book would have to wait. Hoping this wouldn't take too long she headed to her hotel to start negotiating about her reservation.

* * *

By the time she arrived in Rome six hours had past. It took two of them to just figure out her hotel and travel arraignments. Four hours on a train with a few little problem before finally reaching her destination. A taxi had been waiting and finally she arrived at the museum where Dr. Paloma was waiting for her. "I'm so glad that you could get here so quickly. It's been an exhausting several hours between the police investigation and keeping the media away. Oh you wouldn't believe how hard it was to open this morning."

"Fill me in on the details and I'll see if I can help." She was quickly taken down to the Vault. She met with the curator, who was pleased to have her here. Sergeant Polis was not so happy to see her. He walked over with heavy footfalls and demanded to know why Ms. Raimondi was brought in when they were trying to keep this investigation quiet.

"Forgive me, but I don't see how an appraiser is going to help. You are merely a distraction to my team's investigation," he stated gesturing to all his busy officers who were busy collecting evidence. They were still not sure how the thief had gotten in and the guards were still unconscious. Right now the tech department were trying to fix the camera feed and enhance the digital photo. Folding his arms over each other, he puffed out his chest trying to make himself look bigger.

It was obvious that this was the sergeant's first big case and with such high stakes, he wanted everything by the book. Him agreeing to the keep this quiet for now, meant that he believed he could find the stolen items and catch the thief before the media started a frenzy that would put the museum on thin ice. He saw her as a somewhat a threat, but more of a distraction and nuisance. While Frida/Peace Keeper understood all this, her own pride wouldn't let her be treated this way.

"If you don't believe you need my help that's fine. Taking one look around shows me that you are serious about the big picture." Without warning, she grabbed the sergeant and Paloma's wrists and led them over to the small hidden corner in the basement, where she proceeded to brush aside a layer of dirt revealing the collapsed tunnel. "Here's your entry point."

The curator looked at the hole shocked. He would never have thought of going through the foundation to get inside "How is this possible? The foundation has been set for years!" It was Paloma who explained that over the years the foundation had been settling and that parts of it had become weak. She suggested the police check nearby sewer pipes because the water might have created a crack that an expert could widen and then dig up.

Sergeant Polis wasn't so sure, noting the tunnel had collapsed. Still he barked his orders to a few men and that they needed to get the sewer maintenance people to help the find the correct area underground. He looked at Raimondi and through grit teeth stated, "You may be right about the entry, but that doesn't explain the rest." He was almost daring her to contradict him.

"Have you looked around sir? This entire building has maintained its original machinery. It's one big jungle gym play area," she noted with some heavy sarcasm. Pointing to the boxes stacked up against the wall and then to the pipes where the cameras were located. A skilled, lithe, and determined thief could have used them easily. Everywhere you looked machinery used by the old power plant had been placed in strategic areas.

Sergeant Polis raised an eyebrow as he followed the appraiser through the basement towards the Vault. She pointed out and made suggestions on how the thief would have gotten past all the defense, his men following behind and collecting the evidence. When they got to the Vault he had to ask. "How do you know all this? You're not a cop."

"It's my job as an appraiser to note every little detail and research on a piece of art or a book. Authenticity is vital to my clients," she explained before continuing on by gesturing to the room how vital security was to prevent items being stolen. She needed to think of every possible way someone could get in.

Leaving the sergeant to his duties. Dr. Marmo led the disguised agent into the Vault. Again it was a surprise to her that the British Museum of Natural History would even consider lending out pieces of their collection to a museum that specialized in busts and statues. "Out of curiosity, why did you request items from a museum that's so different than yours? To my knowledge Rome doesn't have a Natural History museum."

"I'm doing a research study here. It wasn't possible for me to travel, so I requested the items I needed to be loaned out here for four months. I had just finished doing inventory and setting up my work station last night," Paloma explained to her. wiping a bit of sweat from her forehead. "My research is to discover if there's a link between some Italian artifacts from around the time of the last great Emperor of Rome and stories and legends of Britain, specifically Robin Hood." As soon as she said that a worried expression appeared on her face. It was clear she worried what her friend's response would be.

Frida raised an eyebrow in surprise. A connection that spanned centuries and two different countries? The part about Robin Hood threw her off a little. Most historians agreed there had never been a real Robin Hood. His legend sprang from ballads from the late 13th century that were heavily changed until settling into the modern legend in the 16th century. He'd been a mass creation from the peasant class during times of starvation and great poverty, the fault of the royals who declared that any deer or other animal in the forest were their property; meaning no one else could hunt them.

Suddenly Paloma became very defensive, going out of her way to justify her research. "I know what you're thinking. That it's a crazy theory and that I'm chasing ghosts. However, you know how many myths have turned out to be real like the city of Troy and that the legendary Kraken turned out to be the giant and colossal squids. Everyday there are new discoveries like the recent bones of hobbits found in Indonesia in 2013 and that the Amazon Women were in fact the wives of the Scythians tribe." She stopped walking and waited for her friend to reply.

"For every legend and myth, there is always a grain of truth. Oral history and scrapes of legends speak truth that modern people disbelief due to ignorance," Frida paraphrased from famous quotes. If Miraculous heroes could cross continents and create myths, who was she to say that her friend, was wrong to research a possible link between the legends of two countries? Fascinated, she asked what had spurred this project and what convinced her to request items from the time period of King Richard the Lionheart, who actually existed along with Prince John. She gestured for her friend to continue explaining her research project as they made their way through the different aisles in the Vault.

Paloma explained that recently a few statues had been unearthed at recent archeological dig near what would have been a major route leading the army towards the eventually failed conquest to gain control of the British Isles. These statues had depicted the leaders of the conquest that had been covered in both clothes of the two countries during the time period. There was also a strange symbol carved in the statue.

Through careful research, she had discovered the symbol in Roman ruins scattered around in Britain. It wasn't until around the time King Richard came to the throne and during his campaign was the symbol seen again. Though not as prominent as his Great Seal, the symbol did seem to appear occasionally in his campaigns, but was much more prominent back in England during his absence.

"While King Richard the First had no legitimate heirs, the tales of his womanizing are famous. There are many possible descendants of the king throughout the world from England to France all the way down to Holy Lands. It was right after his death and the beginning of his brother, King John of England, reign that the symbol started to change a little." Paloma explained. After the change the symbol was no longer seen on anything connected to the Angevin reign.

The change of the symbol signified that whatever group it was first associated with had undergone a major change or been stolen by another group. In several written texts about Robin Hood, the changed symbol appeared, though not a prominent as before. If she could find out what the connection was, she might be able to prove Robin Hood's existence and why the Roman Empire and Britain had shared the symbol at different time periods.

Frida/Peace Keeper was enchanted by the story. Especially about the symbol that could lead to a secret society that might still exist today. What was interesting about the theft is that the thief left behind something, an exact copy of the mysterious symbol only it was more detailed. When Paloma showed it to her, Peace Keeper had trouble standing. It was the exact same watermark that had been in the letter left by Butterfly! It was of a crow battling a fox, who was biting the leg of the crow. Her hidden necklace glowed with power as a bit of rage went through her only it wasn't from any Kwamii Charm she had. This rage felt more dog like and territorial. She needed to learn everything she could about that symbol and how it related to the Miraculouses.

* * *

"I've seen this symbol before, in the rare book section of the library. It was on a letter left behind where the book I was searching for was."

Paloma raised her eyebrows in surprise she couldn't believe that symbol showed up somewhere else. "Hmm, I have several books in my office about seals, coats of arms, and heraldry symbols. If we could pinpoint what each part of the symbol symbolizes…"

"Then maybe we can track down whose using it now and why they took the lots. Let's get to work." This was getting very interesting for her. This symbol, seal to be more accurate, could help her understand why one of Nooroo's past users had thought to take the Miraculous Book and hide it far away. After she settled this business it was back to locating the book's current location before she could relax again.

Even with the two of them and the help of the computer, it was still very time consuming trying to figure out the history of the symbol. The original symbol had been that of a crow overpowering a fox. In Roman history, the crow was associated with the God Apollo and Emperors would use their feathers to divine the future and legend had it that a famous general had been saved by a crow.

The fox had also been associated with the god Bacchus and his followers. It wasn't uncommon for females and wine to accompany the army to please the men as they conquered lands. Further research showed that both animals had been part of coat of arms symbols during the middle ages. The crow had been seen as a bird associate with permanent settlement, a quiet life, but also a symbol of mysticism and magic. The fox a symbol of a wise, swift, and tricky person. A House with that symbol also meant that family usually had the ear of someone very important. Even the colors and different designs showed that a bearer was not someone to be messed with.

A thought occurred to Frida/Peace Keeper. It wasn't unusual for different guilds or societies to adopt symbols to mock the Crown and nobility. What could they be mocking in this situation? "Paloma, if you were trying to mock societies leaders, you know call them out on something, what would it be?"

The cultural expert paused as she thought about it. Both the Romans and British thought they were fulfilling their destiny by leading campaigns for conquest and Crusades to earn glory and power. Both believed their actions were approved of by the god. In hindsight though, they had been nothing more than criminals and murderous men without mercy stealing from people who did nothing to earn it.

Paloma snapped her fingers, "Of course! Why didn't I think of it before? Do a search on the computer for seals and symbols used by crime families. I have to check something." Paloma scrambled up the ladder and pushing off until she reached the center of the book case. Running her fingers across the spines she finally found what she was looking for. An anthology of lesser known legends and folklore associate with more well-known legends.

Sliding down the ladder, she fast walked over to the computer where the disguised agent was printing something she found off a website of known criminal families. The page contained a lesser known family and the seal matched the one from a legend in Paloma's book. One about Robin Hood fighting and dismantling a thieves' guild that threaten to leave all of England penniless and starvation.

The two of them decided to go dinner to discuss what they found over dinner before they told the sergeant about their findings. Neither knew if Sergeant Polis would take the seriously considering their sources. After settling down at a restaurant to eat, Paloma got ready the legend she had come across in a small leather book. "This story isn't as well known as the ones Howard Pyle collected for the book he wrote. In fact, this one story only seems to be known in one place, a small village that was several miles from Sherwood and Nottingham. The locals went out of their way to keep this story from being widespread, as if they were trying to bury the past."

Her appraiser friend nodded knowing this was common in old days to prevent trouble from finding them. She listened closely memorizing the story as Paloma read it. Hopefully there would be hidden clues that only someone associated with the Miraculous could pick up on in it.

 _"Near the small village of Gunthrope, a thieves' guild by the name of the Crow's Feet stole from villagers and those passing on by all the time. They used the nearby river to get around while learning to navigate the floods that occurred throughout the year. The guild didn't care who they hurt and openly challenged both the Crown and Robin Hood to come and take back all they had stolen._

 _The Crown attempted to stop the guild many times, but each time they did all their weapons would be snatched and the soldiers sent back injured. The guild grew bolder and went unchallenged. Eventually the Crown left the people of Gunthrope to defend for themselves for matters much more important. All this time no one had sighted the great hero Robin Hood and wondered if he also abandon them in their time of need._

 _In the midst of harvest season the members of the Crow's Feet planned their biggest heist to date. They were going to steal the entire harvests from all the nearby villagers so they had plenty to stuff themselves with. They planned to take the money from the starving people to increase their own wealth and use the villagers' debts to make the peasants work for them._

 _The day before the guild's planned raid, Robin Hood, dressed in reddish orange color of the leaves, instead of his usual green, found the guild hideout. The heroic outlaw had not abandon the people for he had been watching and waiting for the perfect time to strike. Using all his cunning and intelligent, Robin Hood pounced on the guild members and used a serious of tricks to make the guild attack one another, some claiming he used a magical amulet to bring forth creatures of legend to aid him._

 _By the end of the night, the guild was defeated. The stolen treasures returned and the thieves locked up and hanged for their crimes. Rumors persist that a few members escaped and headed to France to plot their revenge. To show their seriousness they changed the name of the guild from the Crow's Feet to the Fox's Teeth."_

Hearing that legend, made Peace Keeper think that the Fox Miraculous had been used that day. "My own research through the international crime families did come across evidence of modern day version of a thieves' guild only its more clan based these days." The information she had printed talked about a few families tied together in order to pull off daring robberies and thefts of priceless artifacts that they sold on the black market. There were also rumors of them taking on hit jobs. Not much else was known, but their seal matched the one at the crime scene.

"We need to tell the police about this. Oh, what if they destroy the lots just because they might be related to my research. It will ruin my career!" The young woman cried softly. "All my hard work to get to this point and I will lose it all."

"Not yet. I'll use my connections to get you the best international art detective on the case. It will all work out." Peace Keeper would make sure it would, not just for her "old friend," but for Master Fu and the other Miraculous Users. This family had vowed revenge against a past Miraculous User. They had also attempted to take the Miraculous Book. The sooner she caught this thief and returned the stolen goods the safer the Miraculous would be. After that she could go enjoy her vacation.

* * *

Three nights later, Peace Keeper flew quietly across the night with her new jetpack. It had taken some practice and a little tinkering, but she had managed to find a way to soften the sound the jetpack made when in use. She was scanning the ground using her mask facial recognition programming to look for the thief. Deciding to take a break, she settle down on the top of a church in the Aventino neighborhood. Getting into the police database to copy the digital photo of the thief had been easy.

After the picture had been cleaned up it was easier to see specific details. It was a surprise to realize the thief was female, even more shocking was that she was around Marinette and Adrien's age. The picture didn't show anything below her knees, but one guard remember she's been wearing black boots with tiny digits on them. In Peace Keeper's professional opinion the boots must have been padded and made of a strong yet flexible material.

Thankfully the digital photo color after lights went out. The thief pants were a dark orange shade and form fitted reinforced leather pants. The top was mix of red-orange and orange red slightly oversized short sleeve shirt that had a white trim starting at the collar, going down the button line and finished and the edge of the shirt. A dark orange undershirt covered the rest of her arms and she wore black gloves with white fur cuffs.

She also wore a belt with several compartments and a scabbard for the dagger she was wielding. The thief's long dark brown hair appeared to have come out of several braids as she turned to run. Her skin tone was olive and though her black and green goggles covered the top part of her face, Peace Keeper was certain that underneath them her eyes were the same color green. The only thing that seemed out a place, besides the oversized purple bag to carry the loot, was a gold chain with a few bits of fur attached to the end.

Peace Keeper eye for detail noted the Fox's Teeth symbol on the hilt of the dagger. This girl definitely had a connection to this crime family, well clan seemed a better term. None of the items stolen had been sold yet. Her instincts told her that the items hadn't left Rome just yet. Taking a deep breath she centered herself. "I'm the world's greatest tool of peace. Finding a rogue teenager shouldn't be that hard."

Suddenly her mask started to beep. Looking down she saw a teenage girl making her way past the church. The girl seemed very aware of her surroundings and turned her head up only to see no one standing there as Peace Keeper flattened herself against the roof. With one last look the teenager continued on her way heading deeper into the neighborhood.

Peace Keeper reviewed the facial recognition program. According it, if you removed the goggles, there was a ninety eight percent chance this girl was a match for the thief. Activating her jetpack she followed the girl eager to confirm the match. With the aid of the program she locked on to the girl's unique heat signature to keep from losing her.

After about fifteen minutes Peace Keeper touched down on a nearby tree. Across the street was a high end estate that showed signs of that the family was moving. A huge truck almost filled to the brim with priceless antiques and expensive looking furniture looked ready to leave in a few minutes. Tapping on her computer the agent checked the moving company. "Hmm, Treasure Movers. A company that will safely transport all your treasures across Europe for a hefty price. According to the plates, this one is from France. Why is it here?"

Her attention shifted from the truck to the couple. The man was yelling orders most of them "hurry up" and "take the back roads if you have to." The woman added that they needed to be extra careful not to break anything inside. She then started yelling if anyone had seen her daughter, that they had to get to the airport if they were going to catch their plane on time.

A late night move and flight, with priceless artifacts in a truck only days after a robbery at a museum? This was highly suspicious. She got ready to move in for a closer look, when someone dragged her out of the tree and kicked her in the diaphragm. The wind was knocked out of her and she wasn't prepared for the punch to the face. Her blurry vision caught the sight of a metal coming her way. Firing a zip line she deflected the path of the blade, giving her time to roll out of the way and get back to her feet. Reaching into a compartment she flung a flash bomb at her foe. Anticipating her attacker could see through it, she braced herself and managed to flip the attacker over her shoulder and into the street.

It was the same thief from the photo holding her dagger in one hand, ready to fight. The girl actually had the nerve to bark at her before charging at Peace Keeper who jumped over the teen only to receive a sharp kick to the bottom of her spine. It wasn't a painful as it could have been. At that time gunfire started to go off forcing the agent to run. She couldn't let innocents be caught in the crossfire. Getting out of the area, she activated the tracker she slipped on the girl. By the looks of things she was heading to the airport with the couple.

Her jetpack had been slightly damaged in the short scuffle and even with her aerialist skills and suits abilities, she didn't make it to the airport before them. They must have found the tracer and destroyed it due to losing the signal halfway through the chase. Waiting for the suit to repair itself, she started searching through the records of known Italians who had contracted a moving truck. When that didn't work, she cross referenced with any student's being abruptly pulled out of school and lived in the Aventino neighborhood. Finally she got a match.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Lila Rossi. With ninety eight percent match, you're my best lead. So where is your family going?" When she got the answer Peace Keeper couldn't contain a laugh of irony. Why did she even think it would be anywhere else then Paris? Looks like she's been back in the City of Love for the third time this year. Hopefully she could catch her thief and return the artifacts without getting the teen superheroes involved.


	4. Foxes Burrow

The plane ride from Rome to Paris normally was two hours and ten minutes on a commercial flight. The Rossi family didn't fly commercial, the Elders had sent them the family private plane that would cut the trip down to just an hour and five minutes. That didn't leave a lot of time for Vino and Olivia to talk with their daughter.

"Lila, what is going on with you? Tonight was supposed to be simple. Move everything out tonight and take the plane to Paris. What were you even doing in your uniform?" Olivia asked her daughter in a tired voice. Honestly, when did her daughter enter this rebelling against mother stage? Handing Lila a shirt the bathroom door slammed shut again. "You told me you were just going to take one last walk around the neighborhood."

"I was doing that," Lila whined through the door. It opened as she stepped out wearing her trademark outfit. Flipping her hair behind her shoulders, she continued to talk to her mom. "I sensed someone nearby, watching me. You should be thanking me for exposing her and getting rid of her tracer."

Olivia pointed out to her daughter that she wouldn't have needed to remove the tracer, if she hadn't engaged the enemy. "We have no idea, who that person was. A rival from another family, a freelancer. The worst case scenario someone with ties to the police." Forcing her daughter to look at her, she reminded her of the worst part of the night. "They'll be investigating the gunfire considering firearms are not to be discharged in public places, especially in a neighborhood with children."

Lila had to admit to herself that she had forced her father to fire his weapon. She really hoped that the bullets weren't recovered and the gun wasn't traced back to them. Currently, her father was on his phone taking rapidly, switching from Italian to French, with a bit of English, mixed in. Considering how flushed his face was she really hoped she and him weren't in trouble. Especially with his parents. Hanging her head a bit she muttered an apology, something she didn't do often. "Please go sit down in your seat and be quiet until your father has finished his phone call." Doing as her mother asked Lila did as she was told and didn't make a peep.

Twenty minutes later, Vino finished up the call, falling into his seat and taking a big sip of his alcoholic drink. His wife and daughter looked at him with apprehension waiting to hear what the Elders had to say. "I've got good news, not so good news, and very bad news. Which do you two want to hear first?" Noting their looks he explained what was going on.

"Good news, no one reported the gun shots and any suspicious activity has been taken care of." Olivia gestured for him to continue so after taking another big gulp, "The not so good news is that we still have no clue who that person was and it's put the family on alert."

"Then what's the real bad news? Am I not going to get to meet with the Elders? If they don't see me, how am I supposed to move up in rank?" Vino assured his daughter that the Elders still wanted to see her. However, they were much divided on how to handle the complications that kept cropping up. Some were questioning his ability as a parent because of her cockiness.

"We need to be on our best behavior when we arrive at the family estate. The others are starting to wonder if we've become reckless since moving to Italy. Lila, this goes especially for you," her father emphasized heavily. He knew that staying in Paris would be difficult for her and if she didn't gain rank, she might take bigger risks. "You're a sophisticate, intelligent, and talented girl. I need you to be a bit more humble for a while okay kit?"

Lila pouted, but mumbled an agreement. While her parents decided to get a second drink she put on her music waiting for the flight to end. The plane flew into French territory leaving behind her beloved Italy. Closing her eyes Lila started to picture what her life would be like in Paris before slipping into a nap. She was shaken awake from her impromptu nap as the plane landed. Stretching her arms, her eyes blinked tiredly. "Are we going to be expected to meet with the rest of the family the minute we get to the estate? It's almost midnight." Normally she wasn't this tired, but it had been an extremely stressful week and all she wanted to do was get a few zzz's.

"Mother convinced Father to let us a least get settled in before we meet with the rest of the family, the day after tomorrow," Vino explained to his daughter. Hopefully during that short bit of time they would figure out who it was that Lila attacked earlier. For now it was time to get in the family care and head out to the estate.

* * *

The limousine zipped quietly along the nighttime streets heading to the family estate, nicknamed Foxes Burrow, a beautiful sprawling four story estate with its own gardens taking up a whole block in the twentieth arrondissement. The style was mix of French Renaissance and few touches of medieval architecture with modern upgrades. A high tech security system with a gated wall kept outsiders from getting into the property without an invitation first. The driver used his path to take the limo up to the garage. A steward awaited them and gestured for the small family to follow.

"Welcome home Master Vino. Lady Olivia you look wonderful despite the late hour. Lila a pleasure as always. You'll be staying in the recently expanded Arctic Fox suite on the second floor in the west wing. Once you're possessions arrive feel free to add them to the suite, but no big changes. My Mistress wouldn't like that."

Lila could hear her mother faintly whisper of course they wouldn't be allowed to make big changes. Vino promised he would do his best to make sure the suite fit their needs. The important thing was to get enough rest tonight and not agitate anyone before their eventual meeting with the Elders. For the teenager it was nearly impossible for her to not ask why they were staying in Arctic Fox suite when they clearly belonged in a bigger and grander one on the fourth floor.

Arriving in their suite, the steward showed them where to find something to wear to sleep and the two bedrooms. Lila was about to sneak in and take over the master bedroom when her mother gave her a look that sent the teenager into the smaller, but still luxurious bedroom, next door. Snuggling under the covers the teenager finally shut down her crazy mind and went to bed.

Lila had been hoping to sleep until noon, but no such luck. As soon as it was eight a.m. her mom told her to get up and have a quick breakfast. Their stuff would be arriving in two hours and they needed to finish setting up their new "home" before attending a late dinner. "I'll be taking care of the kitchenette, master bedroom, and the receiving area. While your father attends to the more masculine rooms I have the perfect job for you."

Lila knew what was coming and their wasn't a lie in her arsenal that would make her mother change her mind about making her clean the bathrooms, organize the closets along with setting up her own room and the private Ladies Room "I better get some money out of this. Why do we even need a Ladies Room? We're not hosting tea parties or discussing how to get a husband."

"You know how particular your grandmother is Lila. Remember, how you act and represent yourself to the rest of the clan, will help decided your fate. Now get to work. Those floors aren't going to mop themselves." Olivia left, with a folder containing the interior designs she had for the suite.

It took all day and Lila wanted to shout in frustration every time she chipped a nail, but eventually the suite was set up the way her mother liked it, without removing any of the original pieces. It just gave them enough time to wash up and get ready for dinner. As soon as Lila finished styling her hair the steward appeared to escort them to dinner.

In the formal dining room, the other members of the clan were seated at their tables. The formal dining room was large enough for two tables. The adults sat at one table in accordance to family and the children at the other. Every person was seated by rank and family status. The Elders, who made up the Skulk, (what a group of foxes is called), aka the Council, near the front of the table, with the head of the entire family at the head of the table. Tonight was an exception though because technically Lila's father was a Red Fox and related to the head of the family.

As Lila took her seat between her parents at the table, she watched as her grandparents, Simon and Jeanne Rossi, told everyone to sit at both tables. Simon stood up and announced to everyone, "Welcome everyone to our family reunion. It is good to have the whole family back together. Not only has my eldest son and his family returned, but my granddaughter here, might have found the information we need to find the descendants of Robin Hood and the fox tail talisman to complete our revenge!"

Cheers and toasts were made as the other eight families praised Lila. Underneath it though, it was obvious that many didn't wish her well and the children at the other table were muttering darkly and gossiping about the Italian teen and her "supposed" big heist. Reunions weren't just a time to catch up with one another and trade stories, while adding up their new treasures. It was chance to move up in rank, prestige, and better cuts. Just because they were all family didn't mean there wasn't a bit of competition between members.

Lila's grandmother, Jeanne, tapped her champagne flute silencing everyone there. She may have been a small woman with only a few locks of red hair still showing, but she had a commanding aura that no one wanted to cross. "I understand that everyone here are eager to prove themselves and show off their skills. That being said, tonight's feast is to celebrate the nine families being under one roof and honoring our history. To remind you of all that after dinner I will be reading the Fox's Teeth chronicles to everyone in the den. It's mandatory that you all attend the reading."

Nodding obediently, everyone dug into their food and polite conversation could be heard. There were no more arguments as everyone behaved themselves. Being seated at the adult table was exciting and great honor for Lila. It gave her a chance to be suave to the Elders and impress them with her knowledge of the family history. She also took advantage of some of them by lying about her life in Italy.

"My parents have done well for themselves and I'm gracious for it all. In fact because of their positions, I been able to assist them in certain endeavors. My mother former position allowed her to charter several groups at once to the wonders of the Italian countryside. With so many groups giving a down payment at once, no one notices when a few hundred euros go missing. When the tourist groups come, my natural feminine charms can make full grown men hand over anything I want," Lila lied perfectly to the elder of the Fennec Fox family. She could tell he bought her story when he admitted that she was beautiful enough to make an elder give in to showering her with gifts.

* * *

After dinner, the entire family, an estimated two hundred and twenty members in attendance, gathered in the den. Finding a comfortable spot in a woman style wide chair, focused her eyes on her grandmother. The chronicle was removed from its specially sealed case, crackling a bit as the old leather binding was opened to the front page. "These are the chronicles of the Crow's Feet turned Fox's Teeth. Our history began in the lands of England before our forceful exile to Paris. Only nine of us made the journey to France. We have chronicled our struggles, traditions, and our notes on how to complete our vow of vengeance."

Everyone seemed to go into a trance as Jeanne read from the chronicles. It spoke of their days of glory in England. The riches they stole and the fear they installed in people. The destruction of the original stronghold and how nine men escaped capture and sailed to France to gather their strength to come back stronger than ever.

Inside the book was a sketch of Robin Hood that day. His short rugged auburn hair that ended at the nape of his neck covered mostly by his hood. His eyes were hazel color and his short scruff of a beard was a bit darker than his head. A thick long sleeve over shirt with a detailed collar. The skin hugging undershirt stopping at the cuffs. The hands had primitive hand guards on them. His legging were tucked neatly into his boots that reached mid-thigh. Across is back was the legendary quiver and bow. Around his neck was a gold chain necklace with a fox tail attached to it.

In the audience's eyes, the history came to life. Upon reaching France the nine men used what little treasure they had to construct Fox's Burrow. Taking wives they started to rebuild the guild knowing they would have to be smarter and tougher if they wished to defeat the well liked outlaw. Each family took the name of a fox to represent them on a newly formed council. Over the years the names of the families had changed as social status was earned marking which family stood and what skills they specialized in.

Currently the family names and standings were: 1-red fox, 2-fennec fox, 3-grey fox, 4-culreo fox, 5-arctic fox, 6-Tibetian sand fox, 7-bat eared fox, 8-crab eating fox, and lastly 9-hoary fox. Lila's grandparents and father were members of the Red Fox family and her mother Olivia had been a member of the Arctic Fox bloodline. By tradition, Olivia should have been made part of the Red Fox family and Lila should automatically belong to the same line.

However, when Olivia convinced her husband to return to Italy with her, instead of agreeing to live full time at the estate, Olivia forfeited any chance to be part of the first family bloodline. Vino had kept his status, but Lila had to earn her status to be welcomed into the Red Fox line if she didn't want to remain a member of the Arctic line. That was one of the reasons she worked to perfect her skills and lies so she could take riskier missions.

Rank was as important as family bloodlines. All members started out as Kits, when the young children began their training. To move up to the next rank, Dog, (male), or Vixen, (female), a Kit had to complete a number of heists, show they mastered their family's specialty, and impress the Council. The next rank to be obtained was that of Inari, (male), or Kitsune, (female). These were members of high importance, capable of leading teams to pull off the greatest heists, train others, and allowed to search for the fox talisman. Gaining this rank also meant you were considered to join the Elder Council aka Bibi rank one day. The highest rank was held by the leaders of the family, Reynard and Kumiho.

While each family had members that operated in different countries and doing different jobs, the main family of the bloodlines, were to remain full time at Fox's Burrow, to maintain order, carry out justice, and accept clients' orders. Reunions happened about every three months and lasted about a week. Not all families had to come. Only when Grand Reunion, issued by the Reynard and Kumiho, did the entire family line have to come to the estate. At Grand Reunions big changes happened as well as a few surprises. So when the chronicle reading ending everyone headed to their suites wondering what surprised they would encounter tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning everyone was woken up at the crack of dawn by the loud banging of a gong. The stewards of the manor went to every suite in the house. "Wake up wake up. Masters want everyone up and ready to do an early morning jog up and down the Seine on both banks! Get up and be downstairs in ten minutes."

Everyone was soon assembled outside of Foxes Burrow in jogging clothes. Simon and Jeanne stood on the porch of the estate looking down at everyone assembled. Simon cleared his throat and used a provided megaphone to address everyone. "Good morning everyone! I'm pleased by how quickly everyone managed to get ready for this early morning jog with only a ten minute notice. Being prepared and ready for action is an important part of our family traditions."

Making sure everyone was still paying attention, he continued his speech only now there was a slight change in his voice. It took on a commanding tone telling everyone to respect his orders. "Today marks the start of the Grand Reunion challenges. Today is all about physical prowess. Demonstrate how fit and healthy you are. Show us that you can push past your limits!"

Next to him, Jeanne demonstrated why she was the Kumiho. A steward had brought out some heavy weights. Without hesitation the older woman bent down and rose up holding the eighty pounds of weight easily. She pumped them up and down while running in place. Putting the weights down, she took the megaphone from her husband.

"No matter how old you are, we expect nothing less than your best. After you finish your jog, everyone will be divided into smaller groups to complete a number of exercise under supervision of an Elder. If they tell you to take a break, you will follow their orders or risk being barred from the rest of the activities." Her eyes roamed over the group, narrowing it at the teens in the group as she pointed to her eyes and them, meaning she'd be personally keeping an eye on them. "The challenges will end with one on one spars to take place at seven tonight. Now get going!"

Lila took off jogging at very fast pace in her designer sportswear. Reaching the front of the pack, she started to pace herself. Keeping an eye out for trouble, the young Italian went into hyper focus. She was determined to have one of the best times. Everything started to blur as she picked up a little speed. Suddenly a foot kicked out, causing her to fall to the ground. Angrily she looked up to see her cousin Todd laughing at her.

"What's the matter little cousin? Can't keep up with the rest of us? The weight of your lies must be slowing you down!" Todd was Lila's least favorite cousin. He was the eldest son of her father's younger sister and was two years older. He was about three inches taller than her and had the physique of a god. His reddish hair was tied back in a small ponytail and his hazel eyes had a glint to them. Todd loved mocking Lila any chance he got.

"Oh did I strike a nerve Lila? Should I be scared of your Italian temper tantrums? I hope we get to spar latter so I give you a proper Red Fox greeting!" He barked at her a few times before taking off increasing his lead. No doubt he would be one of the first group to finish the jog and gain more attention.

Lila refused to lose to him. If he wanted to cheat then she would cheat right back. "You think my lies are weighing me down. Let's just see how you handle being the victim of one of them." With a glint of determination Lila headed to the nearest bridge to get to the other side.

When Todd returned to the house he was in disbelief seeing Lila already there sipping some ice tea and having a nice conversation with their grandmother. A pair of ruined running shoes sat on the table. Her feet had blood and cuts on them. "How did you…cheater! You cheated Lila! There's no way you could have finished the jog ahead of me!"

"That's enough Todd, remember your place Kit. If you want to talk about cheating, sabotaging your cousin's running shoes so they would fall apart as she ran is not something I appreciate. Your cousin had to return here with bloody feet." While his grandmother continued to lecture him, Lila gave him a smirk and mouthed the word loser to him.

A bit later, after Lila had her "injuries" treated she joined a group of teens under the supervision of the Bibi of Grey Fox line. "You punks thing you're ready for the demands of being Dogs and Vixens? I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen. Looking here; none of you are physically fit for the rank. If you want it, prove me wrong! Start jumping rope!"

The exercises were along the lines of a Physical Fitness Test, with a few extra surprises thrown in to make things interesting. The Kits were subject to a number of different exercises, such as climbing rope and doing sit ups. Todd had a longer reach then Lila, but she beat him in how far she could jump. Both tied on weight lifting. Neither liked being paired together for the relay sprints. In fact, Todd refused to pass the baton and finished the event by himself.

At last it was time for sparring. Both teens' bodies had been pushed to the limit and even with breaks and rehydration, they could feel the burn from earlier. That didn't matter to them as the Bibi, sensing their rivalry, picked the two to do the first spar. "You have ten minutes to subdue your partner. Last one standing or who is the favorable position at the end wins. Lethal or long term injuries will not be allowed. I will be watching you both closely. Begin!"

They started to circle one another each giving the other a look of malice. Neither made a move to attack wanting the other to mess up first. Finally Todd attacked aiming for her head. She dodged and threw a punch at his shoulder. He grabbed her wrist and starting to twist it. Throwing her weight into it, she managed to get free. She started to pummel him in the abdomen only for him to toss her to the ground. He was going to stomp on her when she rolled out of the way. She kept rolling out of his way as he spent energy going after her until she came to a stop, she was panting hard.

"Now who's the loser?" Todd smirked getting ready to crush her. Faster than he could anticipated, Lila bucked her feet, squarely delivering a double kick to Todd's manhood, causing him to feel unimaginable pain all over his body. Going into a handstand she pushed off the ground and into a series of flips until she was over him. Spinning his body, she shoved him to the ground planting one foot on his manhood and another on his chest standing tall.

"Times up! Lila wins. Release him so he can get some medical attention. Good job." She nodded and got off her cousin. Helping him up, she whispered into his ear. "Don't think I won't use every trick I know to win." With that she flung her hair in his face before walking off to the showers to get clean for dinner. No doubt she had shown up her cousin earning the attention she craved.

* * *

The next day, instead of joining the other family members in a series of strategy and brain stimulating games, Lila was summoned to meet with the Council on the fourth floor. It was a bit of a thrill considering she hadn't been allowed on that floor previously. The fourth floor was were all the business took place. Inari/Kitsune rank and above were the only ones who could come up here without being summoned. The leaders and their family also lived up here. Passing by a painting showing the original members triumphs of the past. Standing outside the Council Room doors, the ambitious teenager checked to make sure her outfit was perfect. Knocking on the door she heard her grandfather calling for her to enter.

The room was full of grandeur. Persian rugs covered the floor as two crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Glass cases protected priceless heirlooms and there was magnificent fireplace with glass figurines secured to the mantel. Three large tables had been set up in a semi-circle with polished oak chairs. The chairs for the Reynard and Kumiho looked like thrones, the family seal carved into the back of their chairs. It was amazing.

"Kit Rossi, please place your recent procurements on the table and take a seat," Bibi Fennec Fox commanded. Doing as she was told the young thief placed the stolen lots on the head table, bowed, and sat down in a small chair anticipating their questions. The Bibi Arctic Fox, a great aunt of Olivia's, tapped a tiny bell, signaling she would be the one to question Lila first. "This Council has several questions for you Kit Rossi. If what you claim is true, that the lots you recovered indeed contain clues that will help us in our revenge, then it would be foolish not elevate your rank."

The Bibi Elders of the Culpo and Tibetan Sand whispered quietly amongst themselves. It was clear they didn't believe a raise in rank was in order no matter what she had stolen. Lila wanted to give them a tongue lashing, but forced herself to sit still and not move. The old woman smacked both men on the heads informing them that they were to be silent or risk expulsion. "Now, in your own words please describe from accepting the job to what happen after it to the Council."

Straightening her posture before speaking in a reverential voice began her story. "A previous client from Yorkshire hired us to obtain certain items from the British Natural History Museum. According to the client, the items he wished for include some jewelry and a case of priceless scrolls and royal artifacts that belonged to King Richard the Lionheart."

Leaning forward just a bit she adjusted her micro expressions, such as taking a few seconds longer to blink while smoothing her forehead to make her look honest. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out the mission overview. "As with any private collector, I followed protocol by doing my own research before accepting the job." Tapping the bottom of the page she reminded them how they had signed off on the job after she had discovered that certain scrolls and weapons from their families' history were part of the collection.

"The client of course was understandably upset when we had to renegotiate the terms of our agreement on your behalf, still we managed to secure the down payment. From there I proceeded to plan my theft."

A bell rang and the elderly Hoary stood up. His voice was really soft, but each word carried loudly across the room. In his hands was a report file. "I've been reviewing your mission outline. You still had two and half weeks to pull off the job. Why did you rush it and get caught on a digital camera?"

Giving him a sweet smile, she glanced down at the mission overview. "I wished to complete your orders as soon as possible," she replied, Using some hand gestures the Council learned that day her class had visited the museum, was her first chance to gain access to the information on where the lots were kept and what was in them. What she had read had forced her hand. "Dr. Marmo was going to start studying them in the morning. I was afraid of the damage that might occur."

There were murmurs of agreement between the Council as each took turns looking at the lots. They had altered the mission to ensure their cut was bigger than the client, who would only be getting a few of the items he requested once this meeting was over. Anything not proven to be of great importance could be fenced to high end clients.

Lila answered a few more questions about what happened after the theft and the stranger she attacked. Her little white lies helped to make her story more impressive and that they really didn't have to worry so much. She watched as the stolen lots finished being passed around before Reynard and Kumiho stood up and ordered their granddaughter to stand up straight.

"Kit Rossi, we've examined the items you procured and have determined they are indeed authentic and contain information that was previously lost to the Fox's Teeth," Kumiho Jeanne stated in a calm and precise tone. "The Council is at odds about raising your rank due to the possibility of discovery." She noticed a slight twitch on Lila's face. The girl still was a bit rebellious. Time to see how she would handle the situation. "Reviewing your record combined with your own rewards, the Council has decided that you will temporarily hold the rank of Vixen." Lila's eyes sparkled hearing those words, then stilled.

"Temporarily my Kumiho?"

Reynard replied to the question. His hands locked together with a serious expression on his face. "Yes, temporarily. You may have completed all the requirements for a raise in rank. However, due to your mixed family status you must prove beyond a shadow of a doubt, your loyalty to us and especially to Kumiho and me." The rest of the Council agreed that it was the only fair way to determine if Lila deserved it.

"Report to my office tonight at eight. We will discuss your next mission there. Don't be late."

With a hand signal he dismissed her. Lila walked out of the room and down to her own suite before letting loose an angry shout. How dare they question her loyalty! She was not an uppity kit that kissed up to the Council. It didn't matter if she was an Arctic or Red nor did her growing up in Italy instead of France. Lila vowed to show everyone how much she was really worth!

* * *

At lunch time her parents asked her how the meeting went. Nibbling on her sandwich, she washed her food down with water before speaking. "It was fabulous. They raised my rank and there was even some whispers if I was ready to be moved up to Kitsune level. Grandfather has invited me to his office to personally debrief me on my new mission." She made sure her posture, micro expressions, and of course her heartbeat was steady so they wouldn't catch her in a lie.

Olivia looked surprise. Placing her drink on the table, her eyebrows raised slightly. "Are you certain about what was going on? I heard talk from my family that you did earn the rank of Vixen with a condition attached to it." She glanced over to the Arctic Fox table. Her parents had been medically excused from the Grand Reunion, so it was mostly second cousins there. Lying and manipulation was not the specialty of the Arctic Foxes. That was all the Red Foxes. Her family's skill set was in long term planning and camouflage so it was unlikely they had been making tall tales. "Did you perhaps misunderstand what was being said to you?"

"Of course not Mom. Sure there is a condition, but it only applies to the overall how much I advance. Grandfather's personal mission will either secure my rank of Vixen or make me the youngest Kitsune in history." Batting her eyes she leaned in and asked both her parents for advice.

"Kit, (you'll always be my kit), remember this. Your grandparents didn't reach their rank by being easy on anyone, especially when it comes to family," Vino warned his daughter. Yes, he was his mother's favorite child. That meant she had pushed him harder than anyone else before. Growing up, his younger brother and sister got very jealous how much time their mother had put in him, so that he could reach Inari rank while they had only achieved Dog and Vixen so far.

"My mother was a harsh task master and will accept nothing short of perfection from you. The same goes with my father only he'll be judging you more on your character then your skills. He's maintained his rank by his ability to break down what makes a person tick."

Vino remembered how one time growing up he had been in his father's office helping him with some reports. There had been a knock on the door and a member of the Crab Eating Fox who earned the rank of Inari had entered to deliver his report. His father had calmly accepted the report and then without warning, used his dagger to sever the man's spine.

He had been horrified by the scene before him and watched the man slowly die. His last words were, "How did you know?" before dying. After the body been taken away Simon had explained that the man's behavior and penmanship had alerted to him that man had been planning to kill the both of them once he left the office to activate his trap. Coming out of his memory he was again warned Lila to be careful and on her best behavior. "I can't stomach the thought of you being killed because of your cockiness. Please be careful."

Later that night, Lila entered her grandfather's office. Her grandmother stood next to him as she operate the video screen. On the screen were two and half people. The first two, one a teen girl dressed in red and black body stocking, while the other a blond haired boy wore a cat suit. The half image was of a face made out of butterflies. Did her mission involve these three?

"You're right on time Lila. Are you ready to hear your new mission?" When she received a nod from her granddaughter Jeanne smiled. With the help of a laser pointer she started to highlight the three people. "I assume you're unfamiliar with Paris local heroes and supervillain?" Noting Lila half nod meant that she had heard of them, but didn't know exactly who they were. "Several months ago, this man, who calls himself Hawkmoth, began to transform people into akumas via butterflies. Powered up humans fueled by anger and vengeance. Many times they have nearly destroyed the city, however Ladybug and Chat Noir, always managed to stop them."

She highlighted Ladybug's earrings, Chat Noir's ring, and bottom edge of Hawkmoth's face were tips of something showed. "These three are using talismans that grant them special powers to carry out their deeds. It is our belief that the talisman we seek is part of this collection, something called a Miraculous."

Lila started to look more intrigued. If three of these Miraculous were in use in the city, it strongly suggested that the fox one was here too. "Is my objective to steal these Miraculous?"

"Not exactly, your mission is a bit more subtle," Simon told her. He passed her a folder containing a registration form for Collège Françoise Dupont. Inside the folder was the student handbook, the list of classes she would be taking and who her main teacher would be, someone named Ms. Mendeleiev. Judging by her photo the woman needed to learn to chill.

"Why am I going to school there? Is this woman my target?"

Simon shook his head. "The students and teachers have been involved in many Akuma attacks. This is a place Ladybug and Chat Noir frequent often. Another teacher, Ms. Bustier, almost her entire class has been akumatized save one student. Her students and the ones in your class that have been either akumatized or affect are your true targets." He handed her another folder containing carefully crafted bios on each person in Bustier's class. Each student was either related to a rich or powerful person. Some of the students' talents also made them stand out in ways that could be taken advantage off. It was clear that the Fox's Teeth had been observing them for a long time.

The first bio was on Chloe Bourgeois, the daughter of the Mayor of Paris. She was self-serving, cruel, and manipulative. Several incidents she avoided trouble by simply mentioning her dad. She also had a lot of money and expensive items just waiting to be taken. It would be a cakewalk for Lila to get Chloe to "donate" the items to her.

"Your objective is to befriend these kids and use them to assist you in your job. Not only will you steal from them or use their talents to help you in any way you see fit, but to gain information from them about the Miraculous users. Once you obtained that, the second part of your mission begins."

Lila raised a single eyebrow at that, but refrained from speaking. As her grandmother explained, eventually all her activities would get the attention of both the heroes and villain. She was to lead them into a trap and force them to tell her about both the Fox Miraculous and their enemy's descendant, before ending their lives. If she procured what they wanted or managed to steal the other Miraculous, her rank would be solid and she could attempt in six months to move up to Kitsune. More importantly, she would have earned her place in the Red Fox bloodline.

"You start tomorrow morning. I get a good night's sleep and have the information memorized by the time lunch rolls around. You only have a short time period to pull this off," her grandmother warned her. Simon also added if she needed any help it would be a point against her to losing her new rank.

* * *

The Italian teenager returned to her family's suite and decided to memorize the files. "Better start with the boring students and work my way up to the golden students. Let's see, who to start with? Hmm, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She looks plenty boring."

Lila started reading the bio while trying to avoid yawning. Marinette's parents owned a bakery near the school that was very popular, was the class representative, an upcoming fashion designer who had won two fashion contests hosted by Gabriel Agreste. She appeared to be friends with everyone in class except Chloe. "Okay that's enough. She's the most boring person I've read about. Aside from winning two design competitions, she's a snooze fest." Casting aside the bio, she stated reading the others.

When she got to Adrien's bio, she licked her lips and purred. "Handsome, rich, and successful. Now he's worth reading about. So many accomplishments in fencing, piano, and gets top grades. Talk about international fame being the face of his father's brand. I could just kiss him. Hmm, first year attending school so he's a bit naïve about the real world. Oh I can't wait to seduce him, no I'll make him mine!"

Putting away the bios Lila couldn't help herself, she had to write in her diary before getting her beauty rest. Her diary had two locks on it and she was the only one with the keys. No one knew about it and if someone read the entries she might get in a lot of trouble.

 _Today has been so troublesome. I finally earn the rank of Vixen only to be told I that I can't keep it unless I prove myself again. Grandfather and Grandmother gave me the job of infiltrating a school so I can draw out the heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir. Their powers come from Miraculouses, talismans similar to the fox necklace we seek. My objective is to force them to reveal its location so I can secure it for the family._

 _No one realizes that I have a personal ambition that conflicts with that mission. Of course I want to move up in rank, but achieving Vixen is only a stepping stone. Not only do I want to rule the family as Kumiho, but I want the power of the Fox Miraculous for myself. With its power no one would dare question my authority and bloodline again. With it I will build a bigger and greater empire that what we have now. Everything I want will be mine!_

 _The first thing I'll make mine is Adrien Agreste! I've had a dozen boys waiting on me hand and foot. They were all nice and good looking, but none of them can compete with a model that has the looks of a god. Everything about him is the perfect match for me and with the powers I'll gain, he'll never want to leave my side._

While Lila was writing down her personal ambition, Wayzz was trying to get some rest. He was just about to enter dream land when a loud yip echoed in his mind causing him to fall out of his little matchbox bed. Righting himself up he floated down to the disguised Miraculous Box.

Pressing his little hand against the box he heard another yip this time louder. He could feel his "sister" Trixx stirring. She was very angry about something. More importantly, she was feeling a great longing for someone. "What is going on with you Trixx? What is causing you act up while you sleep?"


	5. New Girl

It was the start of the extra three weeks at schools causing everyone to grumble a bit. So many of them had to cancel or rearrange plans because of the extra weeks. Even their parents had reorganize their schedules because so many people took advantage of the summer months to take off work. It couldn't be helped. A full school year was mandatory.

Unfortunately, fashion wasn't an industry you could just take a day off from. Adrien was still sore from his photoshoot that weekend. Apparently when a famous model couldn't work for a month all the companies wanted to relaunch them, well if you were the son of the greatest fashion designer in Europe that is. Things had been so busy he hadn't even had time to talk with Marinette about what had passed between them. Hopefully a few days apart had helped her cool down from her anger.

"Can we stop at the Dupain-Cheng residence please?" Adrien asked the Gorilla. He grunted and the limo stopped out front of the bakery. The teen model went inside to see if his girlfriend was going to school today. He smiled at Sabine as she greeted him. "Hello Sabine. Is Marinette going to school today?" he asked as he blushed slightly.

"She'll be down in a minute or two, she needs to finish taking her meds. Adrien, can you please keep an eye on her today please? I'm afraid she might be pushing herself to hard even though she's only doing half days," Sabine asked him. Adrien nodded and waited for a minute before Marinette came down.

She blushed upon seeing him and looked away for a few seconds. She opened her mouth, but for the first time in months, she couldn't speak to Adrien. It was as if they were back at square one. Meekly Marinette followed him outside and walked across the street to the school, the Gorilla following them in the limo. Before entering the school, Adrien leaned inside the limo to talk to the Gorilla. "If it's not too much trouble, could you help her home later?" The Gorilla nodded and he was gone. Marinette was sitting on the steps catching her breath. Even though it had not even been a block it was still an excursion for her.

Feeling him coming closer, Marinette looked up at him blushing. Suddenly the words just burst out of her mouth. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have yelled at you or slapped you. Oh my God, I slapped you." She buried her head in her hands as she recalled what she had done a few days ago. How awful was she?

"It's okay… I enjoy your signs of affection ha ha," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. He looked away for a few seconds before speaking up again. "I know what it's like to feel helpless, no control of your life. I shouldn't have been so forceful."

Marinette insisted he was fine. Taking a few deep breaths she explained something to him. "It's not just because I'm still recovering from my surgeries. It's just; remembering everything I did as Dreamwalker is tormenting me. There's so much that happened…" She stopped talking as she shuddered. Tears formed as she tried not to cry.

Adrien wiped them away and helped her stand. He assured her that when she was ready to talk about what happened to her, he would be ready to listen. They were partners and no matter what, he would support and help her. Gaining a small grin from her the two entered school.

A surprise was awaiting them. Everyone from their grade had surrounded someone in the middle of the courtyard. Questions were flying everywhere as cameras snapped pictures after pictures. Alya's voice carried over everyone screaming about getting an exclusive interview for her blog. The teen heroes were wondering what was going on when Nino came over.

"Hey you two, how are you doing?" the DJ asked. Noticing where they were looking he chuckled. "Oh, you're wondering what that's all about. Can you believe a new student showed up that day our extended school year starts? Talk about coincidences."

Adrien looked at his best friend an eyebrow raised. "A new student? That doesn't make sense. Who are they?"

Nino laughed and told them the straight up news. "Lila Rossi, she's really cool. She's the Italian granddaughter of the CEOs of Treasures Incorporated, that private company that's involved in just about everything?" Marinette had a blank look on her face as recognition appeared on Adrien's face.

Treasures Incorporated was a huge business company that's main headquarters were in the city, but had branches all over the world. From new high tech devices to small homey gifts, the company had made triple the fortune in one year than most companies did in ten. Rumor had it that the CEOs were direct descendants of nobility from most of Great Brittan.

His father's company hadn't done direct business with them before, mostly used them to transport. He didn't know why, but Gabriel Agreste didn't like dealing with them unless he had to. Adrien shook his head to clear his thoughts just as Nino finished explaining what Treasures Incorporated was to Marinette. "So why is she attending school here if she's from Italy?"

"Her dad's originally from here and apparently they moved here to be closer to her grandparents. She actually has a whole suite to herself can you believe it?!" Nino exclaimed. The DJ continued to talk about how he was going to ask Lila if she could hook him up with the music part of her family's company when the mob parted revealing the beautiful and sensational girl.

She oozed confidence and wealth as she strode over in a friendly manner to the trio. Lila gave each of them a quick glance, but her eyes stayed focused on Adrien a bit longer than he would have liked. "Adrien Agreste, how charming it is to meet you. My name is Lila Rossi, I'm sure we'll be good friends. Who knows, we might even make our relatives happier by doing more business together." She giggled as she shook his hand. Saying hi to Marinette and Nino, the girl sashayed away heading to Ms. Mendeleev's classroom.

* * *

Lila was bored. Ms. Mendeleev's class on math was something she had already done earlier in the year at her old school so she didn't bother to pay attention. So what if finals were two weeks away? It would be easy to pass them once she got her hands on the answers. She had more important things to do than worry about passing some silly tests.

Her sharp ears picked up on the quiet whispering going around her. Behind her Aurore Beauréal was talking with Mireille Caquet. After Aurore apologized to Mireille for encasing her in ice, (someone told about that of course), Mireille apologized on Alec Cataldi behalf for his rudeness after the contest and asked if she wanted to be a co-weather girl with her. Aurore and the station agreed to it and now they were good friends.

"Can you believe how perfect she looks? Do you think she has her own personal stylist?" Aurore whispered keeping one eye locked on the board.

"Most likely considering who her family is. I hope she talks to us, it could really help us in professional career after our term as weather girls are finished."

Behind Lila, sat a boy with brown hair and eyes, and the most ridiculous eyebrows. His name was Jean Durpac, a kid that had been akumatized with the power to make things to disappear in a puff of smoke. "I wish I could date her. She looks like an angel descended from heaven."

The teen thief smirked. She knew admitting her connections to her family's legal business would peak everyone's interest and wouldn't be a point against her. The legal front not only brought in a lot of money and was perfect for finding out rival families and doing illegal activities. Finally, class was over and she could leave.

Lila was on her way to the library, to use her free period to "study" for the exams. First thing, she needed to make "friends" with the only other female from upper class society. Spotting Chloe talking with her best friend Sabrina, the Italian girl got her lies in order before approaching them. "So you must be the famous Chloe Bourgeois I've heard so much about. The Princess of Paris."

Chloe gave a sharp glance at the girl as Sabrina stepped back a bit. The new girl looked a bit more imitating then Chloe herself. "New girl, nice compliment and way to get on my good side. What are you really after?" she demanded, her hands on her hips.

"Not to take your throne obviously," Lila replied rolling her eyes. Flashing a dazzling smile, she made sure that jewelry flashed reminding the mayor's daughter how rich she was. "Most of the students obviously don't move in our social circles. I'm an heiress, you're the mayor's daughter, and Adrien Agreste is a model and son of one of the greatest designers ever." Leaning in she whispered that the elite needed to stick together.

Chloe nodded approvingly. Finally someone else understood how society worked. Pursing her lips Chloe asked the question that was most concerning to her. "You're not after my Adrinkin's are you? He's mine once he gets over this stupid idea of honor by taking care of that loser Maritrash." Thumbing her finger the girl's eyes tracked to the other side of the second floor. Adrien was giving his girlfriend a copy of his notes because she had been tired to take them herself.

The only body sign that showed how incest both girls were was a wrinkle on their foreheads. Both believed that Adrien would be better off with one of them. Turning their attention back to one another it was easy to lie once more that Lila only wanted to be friends with the boy to make a business connection.

"Good, we should hang out after school. Up for getting a full spa treatment? We can relax while Sabrina does our homework, isn't that right Sabrina?" Behind her the redhead girl nodded enthusiastically eager to serve her new "friend". When the two of them left, it took everything inside her, not to laugh. Chloe was obviously a dump blond. Her little sidekick couldn't even think for herself. She would bet all her euros that the other students would be just as easy to manipulate.

As lunch time approached, Lila had managed to spread enough lies around that everyone was worshiping her. All the attention was nice and the best thing ever. It wouldn't take much hard work to keep the illusion of them. Everyone was asking for her to sit with them. Naturally she wanted to sit with Adrien, but he couldn't be found.

Recalling the information she read, she strode over to Alya and Nino, who straightened up. Alya had brought some leftovers from her mom's work and had been sharing with her boyfriend. "You must have gourmet connections to get it delivered directly to you for lunch."

Alya blushed and for the first time was flustered as she hastily explained about her mom being the head chef at the Mayor's hotel restaurant. "That's so amazing! That must be how you keep your figure if you're dinning regularly on gourmet lunches."

Alya couldn't believe complimented her figure. She was in a bit of dazed as she tried to figure out her questions for Lila's interview so she didn't hear the teen girl pestering Nino about where Adrien went. "After all, I thought he was your best friend."

"He is my main man. He has a photo shoot during lunch hour, so he'll be back. He left a littler earlier to make sure our friend Marinette, you met her before remember?"

"I met so many new people today that I can't recall everyone's name," she replied trying not to grit her teeth. She hadn't even properly met this Marinette yet and already she wanted to punch her. "So you were saying?" She tapped her finger tips together.

"Marinette's is recovering from two serious surgeries after being Akumatized. She's only here for the first part of the school day. She lives just across the street in the bakery." So Adrien really was acting like Marinette's boyfriend? It was sickening to hear that.

"Hmm, why don't you tell me more about your best friends? I love to know them better. Oh and can tell me more about these heroes I've been hearing about. It all sounds interest." Lunch time had never been so delightful before. They had no idea that they were helping her find a way to break their best friends up. A great first day indeed.

* * *

Marinette was at home with Tikki drawing a beautiful and amazingly new hospital gown. Having felt very uncomfortable in the gown and exposed, she hoped to make something that would make patients feel more comfortable. "The material has to be thin, so the doctors can cut it away in an emergency, but not so transparent patients feel exposed. Hmm, maybe some Velcro straps to keep the backside side closed for dignity."

Tikki looked at the sketch, well half sketch. Her Chosen didn't seem to have realized that she had stopped sketching a new design. Instead, she was drawing an entire picture of something else. The Kwami bit her lip as her antennas fell flat. "Marinette?" she asked softly. The teen ignored her or more likely she couldn't hear her right now.

* * *

 _Flying through the air with power of her own wings was a dream come true. Angling them up, she did a loop a tiny smile forming on her face. She wished that she could keep the wings forever._

 _Soon she arrived at her destination. The home of Sabrina Raincomprix. Silently stepping inside, she pointed at her mouth in disgust. All of Sabrina's walls were covered in pictures of Chloe. The only part of the bedroom that showed some of Sabrina's personality was a small desk tucked into a corner._

 _It had pictures of Sabrina's family, a few law enforcement memorabilia and lastly some snow globes. "Never thought Sabrina had any interests of her own."_

" _ **It appears that this classmate can't even think for herself. You're not going to find anything here my dear. Think of the worst nightmare you can conjure and give it to her."**_

" _Don't worry, I already know what it is! A life alone without anyone ordering her about ha ha." Grinning, she placed her hands in the correct place and let her butterfly gaze locked on Sabrina's closed eyes. The classmate started whimpering and screaming "No, Chloe don't leave me!"_

" _A perfectly good nightmare for a sap ha ha!" Out the window she went to continue on with her list of victims. "Don't worry Master, I'll make certain that you get what you want."_

" _ **That's good my precious dear."**_

* * *

Marinette let out a startled scream as she came out of the memory. Looking down at the colored sketch she dropped the book as if it was on fire. She pushed her chair as far away from the art as she could. "Why why would I draw that?!"

The sketch in the book matched perfectly of what happened that first night she turned. Attacking her classmates and giving them nightmares about their worst fears. Stealing dream energy from them and her absolute devotion to Hawkmoth made her extremely sick to her stomach.

"Marinette, you were being controlled by an Akuma, of course you felt devotion to the one who gave you that power. Nooroo's abilities always affect someone's emotion ties to their creator," Tikki assured her Chosen. "Believe me when I say my "brother" tried his hardest to make sure you didn't completely lose yourself to the Akuma."

"That doesn't really make me feel better. I was dreaming about talking to Adrien about a dance we attended and I had no idea it wasn't real. I should have known I was dreaming!"

Tikki wanted to reply only to hear the footsteps of someone climbing up. Quickly she darted away and hid under the cat plush pillow in Marinette's bed. The visitor turned out to be Sabine, who had come to check on her daughter. She picked up the fallen sketchbook and looked at the drawing. It was clear to her what Marinette had been raving about before she came upstairs.

Sabine wrapped her arms around her daughter and started rubbing her back. The teen started crying as she clutched to her mother as tightly as possible. Marinette crying irritated her nasal cavities and she quickly turned her head and opened her mouth as she sneezed. Her ears popped a bit as she shuddered with pain, but otherwise she was okay. It was not okay for her to sneeze right now, though the graft held, the doctor wanted to check it again to make certain the eardrum was healing.

"Mama, I'm scared. Everyday I'm remembering more and more about what I did. I can't understand why Adrien put himself in danger to save me. I was the one responsible for his broken ankle in the first place."

"He loves you and that's all that matters." Patting her on the head she reminded her daughter that she couldn't keep holding in her emotions. She needed to talk to someone about her experiences.

Marinette admitted she was afraid to. Besides her close friends, no one else knew she remembered what happened. If they learned about this, it would be motive to hurt her. No doubt Chloe would use this as ammunition to get her expelled from school.

Sabine and Tom both knew this. They hoped that Adrien could get Marinette to talk to him. He risked his life to save her. That meant he was sure to stick around a long time. All Marinette needed was the courage to get started.

* * *

As the next two days passed Lila was able to position herself in all the different cliques and was already taking advantage of everyone she met to further her goals. She had quickly become the most popular girl, but one you didn't want to mess with second to Chloe, but because she was so "friendly" and "nice" to everyone, no one knew who the true Lila Rossi was. If they did, even _Chloe_ would have run in the opposite direction.

At the moment Lila was finishing up her talk with Alix and Kim. Out of the corner of her right eye she could see Nathanial hiding behind a support pillar. To her left sat Adrien, Alya, and Nino. They appeared to be waiting for someone. No doubt that boring Marinette. Time to start messing with Adrien and Marinette's relationship.

Focusing her attention back to Alix and Kim she finished her conversation. "Rollerblading sounds like a fun idea, but I have to check with my parents first. Extreme sports are not something they really like." Batting her eyelashes at Kim she added, "If I have the time, I will definitely go with your to the soccer match." As soon as they left, the thief twisted about and saw Marinette approaching her friends. Time to start driving a wedge between her and them.

Marinette walked at a fast pace towards her friends. If she was healthy enough, right now she would be in gym class instead of a free period to study. Surprised to see Alya there instead of at gym, the young designed wanted to know what was up. Suddenly someone stepped directly into her path causing her to fall forward towards them. An arm stopped her and brought her back up to standing. Taking a deep breath, Marinette looked to see who caught her and was surprised it was Lila. "Thank you, Lila was it? I'm really clumsy so I'm sorry I almost fell on you."

The Italian girl waved her apology away. "I can't believe I'm finally meeting you Marinette. I've heard so much about you from everyone." Shaking the bluenette's hand she continued to speak. "It's not every day you meet a teenager whose one two of Gabriel Agreste fashion contest."

Marinette blushed slightly. Inside the purse Tikki was frowning. She could sense that Lila was lying about something. During her long life Tikki learned how to hear the subtle nuances in human voices when they lied. This girl had to be skilled to be able to tell lies with only the barest hint of the nuances. Opening the purse just a little she peeked at the girl.

Reaching out, Lila tapped the summer muffs causing a painful ping in Marinette's ears. "Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to cause you pain. I've just never seen anyone wears earmuffs like these before in summer."

"They're my own design. I'm wearing them to prevent an infection in my ears during my recovery after my tympanoplasty surgery," Marinette admitted.

"Really? Do all akumanzation end with someone in the hospital? I thought Ladybug fixed everything with her, miraculous I think it was called, correct? Alya was telling me all about it as she interviewed me for her blog." For a split second Lila's true face was seen before her mask came back on. "She mentioned your time as an Akuma was very different. It must be tough knowing how much you hurt everyone without realizing it."

Marinette paled further as her knees started to lock together. Had Alya told Lila everything about what happened to her as Dreamwalker?! She listened as Lila went on asking questions on how to avoid being turned into an Akuma and what was it like to remember being one. The young designer started to panic as a headache started forming as her chest was painfully getting smaller.

"Your friends must really like you, to want to hang out with you. Talking with your classmates I'm not surprised Ladybug cleansed them. So why didn't she do that for you? Did you want to stay an Akuma working for Hawkmoth, I think he's called?" She was about to push the verbal knife in further when Nathanial walked right up to them and took Marinette's hand.

"Come on Marinette, you look like you need to see the nurse. I'll take you to her." Pulling her along, he glanced over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes at the Italian girl who was acting so innocently. Whatever she had said to Marinette had really hurt her. He was determined to make sure she was alright. Once thing he had learned was that Lila may act sweet and nice, but something darker was hidden underneath.

While the baby artist took care of the loser girl, Lila moved on with getting closer to Adrien and driving the wedge in even further. Inviting herself to their table she smiled pleasantly. "So, we meet again Mr. Agreste. I can't believe we keep missing each other."

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and did point out they were in different classes and he was very busy. He had a lot of activities to do, relaunching his career and studying for finals. Not to mention tutoring Marinette.

"The demands of being perfect are difficult to deal with. I know exactly what you're going through, me being an heiress. At Ambrit, not only was I the most popular girl, I was the top student in my grade." She spread out her arms, as if to release tension. In reality her goal was to brush against Adrien causing him to blush. He smelled delicious.

"I've invited Chloe to take a tour of my family's company building on Friday. It's not everyday someone gets an exclusively private tour. In fact, the company is thinking about opening a new department for clothing." Leaning in a bit she mentioned how inspiring he could be for the employees who would be arriving soon.

"I really am flattered, but I can't. I have a strict schedule and I don't think Nathalie can pencil you in. I have plans with Marinette then anyways. You know Marinette right? You were just talking to her."

"Oh, Nathanial's girlfriend. I was just telling her about my upcoming interview with Alya. He snatched her away before we could finish. Said something about a nurse, is that teen speak for making out at school?" she asked innocently.

As Adrien explained the truth, the girl thief ignored him. She was too busy picturing how nice it would be if Adrien took her on a photoshoot. He would insist that she join him in the photos and it would be a sold out magazine. The Fox's Teeth members would see it as envy grew. She would be the best in real and thief life.

Lila noticed Alya looking past Adrien's shoulder at the retreating figure of Marinette with who she assumed was her father. "Oh dear, it appears your friend Marinette is leaving earlier than normal." Hearing those words the boys looked towards the entrance of the school watching their friend disappear out of the building.

Adrien started to get up when Nino stopped him. "Dude, you can't leave now. Your dad would get really mad if you left during the day, even for just a bit." Adrien stared at Nino who told him his girl would be fine. She probably was just really tired and needed to rest. Reluctantly he sat back down.

* * *

Back at Foxes Burrow, the Skulk Council were busy doing research on the items Lila had stolen. After going through them, they had discovered that three of the scrolls and two of the illuminations contained information about their ancient foe. Along with that they found two seals, one that exact match to the one belonging to Richard the Lionheart and the other a near perfect match.

When it came to the other case, they found some things of great interests. Two dull knives and a single arrow had faint etchings on them. Most of the jewelry was of financial interests to their client. There were spectacular pieces from nobles and royalty. For some reason, peasant class jewelry had been included in this case. They didn't have a lot of value, most likely they would keep then in case to be used in the Kits practice room so the little ones could get use to snatching things.

A servant was called in to take the small box and put in in the holding area for now. The servant did as he was told, opening a hidden closet and place the box high on a shelf before locking the door behind him. In the darkness a simple necklace, made from leather with a single orange-red bead on in, sparkled in the dark, its value greater than anyone knew.

In a specialized room for dealing with manuscripts the Bibi Tibetan Sand Fox was carefully unfolding a scroll from the meeting. His family talents were research and preservation. The scroll itself was letter King Richard had sent asking for help from the church in paining the ransom to get him out of his prison cell in Germany. This kind of scroll would have been passed all around England demanding his subjects to do their duty to the royals who ruled over them.

Turning on alternate light sources, the man studied the document looking for hidden messages. He was pleased when he used a blue laser that a secret message was found. It couldn't been seen by the naked eye, but somehow someone in the Dark Ages had figured a way to create a crude version of a blue light laser to write a hidden message.

" _Lady Eleanor of Aquitaine demands we pay ransom for our noble and brave king. She says that as his subjects it is our duty to help our king no matter what, but should we? Lady Eleanor herself was a prisoner of her own husband, yet she still had many comforts of her life available to her._

 _Our king has never been here for us. He cares more about his military conquest then he does for our lives. Time and time again our people are forced to join his campaigns and their pay never reaches us. Most of our men never return. Taxes and thieves are draining what little we have and soon we'll all be dead because of that._

 _Do not give in to Lady Eleanor's demands, let her use her own resources to save her precious son because her son is more important than our own lives. Hide what you can. Take care my friends, Robin Hood."_

"This handwritten sample is more proof that bastard was real! I wonder what else we can learn from the other scrolls. Hmm, blue light not working. Let's try red. Ah another message."

The scroll was of a proclamation about how no one, but the royals were allowed to hunt in the forest for food, especially the deer. The hidden one was short and to the point.

" _People of England, thy time to listen to proclamations are over. We shall feed ourselves with the food royals call their or waste. Spread the word that each village is going to have a feast on the nights the moon plays with the sun. Await my starlight symbol and none will go hungry this cold winter. Robin Hood. "_

"Many people could not read, so how did the populace know what he was saying?"

"Because he used pictures that conveyed his message Father." The man turned to his heir, his eldest son, dressed in his Inari level uniform. It would seem his best assistant had arrived in time to help out.

"Ah that would explain the mystery. Many villages and small towns had their own symbols and pictures of what things said if they couldn't read it properly. What brings you up here?"

The young man, whose face was covered by his mask, explained that he heard what his Bibi was assigned to do and thought he could lend a hand to complete the research faster. The Bibi agreed knowing that the Skulk wanted answers quickly.

They spent the entire day going over the scrolls and the illuminations. The embellished pigments on the torn pages were extremely well detailed drawing attention to the both Lady Eleanor of Aquitaine and Robin Hood. It appeared there was a hidden connection between the two that was not well known.

The first illumination showed the Richard's Regent, added by her ladies in waiting, four young ladies who could only be told apart by the color of their hair. She was sitting on the throne as Robin Hood knelt before her. He was being held in place by two guards as he was being judged for his crime. The girls had a varying expressions of fear on their faces, but the guards and regent showed no fear only righteousness.

The caption read, _"The Regent Queen listens as the cowardly outlaw Robin of the Hood, dares to challenge her law. Thy thief believes that he is the rightful party and it is thy queen who is a thief and stolen from her own people."_

The other illumination appeared to show a contradiction to this. It was an image of the Lady Eleanor being rescued by the dashing outlaw after her coach was attacked by some bandits. Once again the ladies in waiting appeared each with a smile to their face.

" _The Lady Eleanor who was smitten by the outlaw rogue praised his bravery and kindness. She allowed no guards to arrest her rescuer who disappeared once more into the trees without a sound."_

Studying the illuminations closer the two Tibetan Sand Fox members noticed that their most hated enemy had a gold chain around his neck but the bottom half was covered by the man's shirt. This was proof that he had this Miraculous before he started his outlaw crime and it wasn't a gift from royalty like initially thought.

They only found one other clue and it came from the arrow. The etching in the shaft had two names on it, Robin and Lenore, with a small etching on the head that showed two married adults and babe swaddled in rags.

"Do you think this confirms that Lady Eleonore was a conquest of Robin Hood?" the Inari ranked man asked.

"No, while the name Eleanor was popular, the records are clear on how many children Lady Eleanor had. More likely, Robin was using a pet name for someone else. The records of the time along with the legends indicated that Robin married a Matilda that changed her name to Marian."

Inari nodded agreeing that most likely Robin was hiding the true name of his love or it could have been the name of the child in the etching. Either way it confirmed their sources that spoke of Robin Hood having a child before he died and the recorded incidences of the appearance of the Miraculous afterwards included descendants found worthy enough to use this magical talisman. It was there hope that they could find some DNA that belonged to the outlaw and generate a profile to help narrow down the search.

* * *

Back with Master Fu; it was taking a lot of Wayzz's power to keep his "sister" Trixx from unleashing her power while sleeping. She had always been a bit mischievous as foxes were portrayed, but never had she done something like this before. Wayzz couldn't remember a time any Kwami had acted up while they slept.

"Old friend, have you figured out yet what is going on with the Fox Miraculous? If this keeps up, we might have to separate it from the others until this activity has passed." Fu didn't really want to that. The Kwami Charms and the Miraculous Box were the best defense against the Miraculous being stolen. As the Guardian he should have figured this out by now.

There was a knock on the door and both of them froze. Master Fu was sure he had closed his shop for the day, but he could have forgotten to, it happened time to time. "Master, it's me Ning. I need to talk to you." Upon hearing her voice the Fox Miraculous stopped acting up and went still. Surprised, Wayzz looked at the Miraculous stumped as Master Fu let his apprentice/pseudo granddaughter inside.

He was in for a shock as the young woman stepped inside. For the first time since he met her in Beijing she looked like herself. No specific clothing, alterations, everything was normal. She was wearing an orange elbow length scoop neck tunic over a cream colored pants in a casual pair of running shoes. Her black hair was tied back in a loose braid and she wore a hint of makeup to bring out the sparkle in her hazel eyes.

"I haven't seen you like this since you were six years old. Did you gain a real identity for yourself?"

"Still working on that. I entered this country under the name Frederica Raimondi, the one I was using to try to find the Miraculous Book remember?" Her mentor nodded gesturing to a small table as he got some tea ready for the three of them. As he was making it he listened as Ning/Peace Keeper explained everything that had happened since the start of her vacation.

After listening to everything, both Guardian and Kwami, were a little shocked. Instead of showing it they looked at the apprentice in a thoughtful manner. Ning pulled out the slim novel she had been given about the Kwamiis history. She flipped to the chapter about Trixx, the Fox Kwami.

"I haven't had the time finish reading the book with my work schedule. I'm just starting now on Trixx's section. I still need to read about Duusu the Peacock and the Bee Kwami whose name and gender has slipped my mind." The image of Trixx was on her chapters cover page and she seemed to be smirking with her eyes.

"All I know for certain is that she can be a bit mischievous and finding a Chosen for her is always a bit tricky. After hearing Paloma's story and finding out the Fox's Teeth were real, I was wondering if Trixx really was in England around July 1189 to April 1199."

Master Fu stated he had no records that went that far back. Most likely they were in the book, but he knew that Fox Miraculous had been England at least once in history. Wayzz confirmed her theory as he once asked Trixx about how far she had traveled.

"Usually it doesn't take much to get her to start talking. Foxes are very vocal in the wild and she's no exception. I recall that the two of us were having some tea together before she went back to sleep. When I asked her about latest travels in England, she got quite," Wayzz stated.

He recalled how unusual Trixx had been acting especially after her time in England during the turbulent reign of King Richard the Lionheart. He pushed her gently only for her to snap her jaws. She admitted she had fun with Chosen, but didn't want talk about it. Something traumatic must have occurred for she never spoke about it again.

"So Robin Hood was real. He must have been using her to create an illusion of to hide what he really looked like and her powers to steal from the rich and give to the poor." Tracing the picture of Trixx she off offhandedly commented that the dormant Kwami sensed the presence of the Fox's Teeth and was scared.

Master Fu stroked his beard as he thought about. Before he became the Guardian he old master mentioned that since the Kwamiis were little gods they had powers that even he knew nothing about it. Given that Wayzz had the ability to feel the balance of good and evil or when one of his siblings was in danger, it was entirely possible Trixx could sense trouble nearby. Still one question still weighed on his mind.

"The Fox Miraculous has been acting up for days only to go silent once you stepped inside. You were accepted by the Kwamiis as the next Guardian for them. Yet Trixx appears to feel safe in your presences, why?"

"I don't know. The only time we connected the day I woke up in your shop in Beijing. Remember how I hid the Miraculous Box and the thieves didn't find me?"

Wayzz started to wave his antenna in excitement. Ning had touched Trixx's Kwami Charm and had been able to use her power to conceal herself along with his own. With no formal training or real bond, she had been able to touch minds with the foxy Kwami and activate the Charms power. The touching of minds would have left a bit of Ning's/Peace Keeper's personality behind.

Upon hearing both Apprentice and Guardian assumed their combined presences, had relieved the dormant Kwami's fear of the thieves taking her away, because she had someone who knew about Kwami Charms here to protect her. That felt a bit too convenient for Ning/Peace Keeper's taste though she refrained from saying so.

"At least we know that it was Miraculous Hero who took the Miraculous Book. I had been traveling around that time learning new healing methods. If the Butterfly at the time couldn't find me, taking it to a safe place would have been the smart thing to do. We just need to figure out what "the roof of the world" means and the book will be safe."

"Then we can put an end to the family of thieves and get back the stolen goods. I really want to get back to my vacation!"


	6. Cunning Vixen

It was Friday lunch hour and Lila had returned to the manor to change outfits. "It's so ironic that I know more charm and class then Chloe; despite her going to a charm school. After this tour today, I'm sure to gain some attention from the heroes. Now do I want to wear Prada or Armani? Can't go wrong with wearing Armani with make up from Chanel and shoes from Prada. I'm going to look sensational!"

"Is a change of clothes necessary for the rest of your school day?" her mother Olivia asked. She was working from home today instead of the tourist branch of the company today. Something about having to reorganize the books and double check the figures.

Lila bristled at the comment. So far, she hadn't been docked a point for using her connection to the family's legal front, because it was common knowledge. Her lies and charm had made enthralling anyone really easy. If this private tour of Treasure Incorporated went well, it would show they were right to give her that promotion.

"Grandfather and grandmother used explicit instructions for this mission. I've gained the favor of several students. While there connections are helpful, Chloe is the one who can offer the biggest score, without her accusing of me."

Slipping on her low heels she started to work on her make up as her mother watched from the doorway. "Chloe reeks of dumb blond. I don't even think she knows how to do basic math with that mousy Sabrina doing all her work. From what I've learned she'll accuse that boring Marinette no matter what." Flicking a tiny piece of lint off her skirt, she spun around for her mother to have a look.

She had chosen a chic Armani shirt and vest combo in a dark red and white, to go with her matching skirt that showed enough of her long legs without being slutty. The bronzer made her skin shine and she had pulled up her hair in high ponytail. A bright orange sunstone gem bracelet dangled from her right wrist. Now she looked sophisticated and grand. "I'll be back later tonight, save me some dinner if I'm not back by then."

Of course the designer clothes and change of outfit met Chloe's approval. She claimed it was fashion forward trend and should bring at least two extra outfits to change up her person throughout the day. It would make everyone else jealous of her and make Adrien pay attention to her. Sabrina cheerfully agreed to clean out her locker so her best friend could use it as an extra closet.

The young Vixen had to endure Ms. Mendeleev long winded lecture on the importance of chemical bonds for the rest of the day, along with a snide commented aimed at her by the teacher. Apparently if Ms. Mendeleev thought if you spent less time changing outfits, you be able to grasp the importance of her lecture. It took a lot of self-control not to lash out at the woman.

Her answer sheet for the finals will be the first I snatch the teen thought. I really hope that I'm out of here before then. This school is beneath my intellect she thought to herself.

At last the bell rang and it was time to leave. Normally Chloe would leave for charm school directly after regular school ended. Her father was very serious about her attending this place and learning to be a "proper" lady for some reason. He had forbidden her to go out on Friday so she informed Sabrina that she would be attending the class for her.

"I don't know about this Chloe. No one can be as fantastic as you," Sabrina stated. Her head was itching from the wig she was wearing and her legs were getting squeezed from being stuffed in the skin tight capris. The worst part was she couldn't wear her glasses so she couldn't see very well.

Chloe rolled her eyes at that comment. No one could be as fabulous as she was. "Stop whining already. Ugh, your nails are terrible, keep them hidden. Don't you have any contacts?" Sabrina shook her head causing the mayor's daughter to grumble about poor service.

Thrusting an extra pair of sunglasses over her friend's eyes she tilted her head to look at work. "Well you a least have a better chance at convincing those teachers I'm there. Don't speak at all and remember to keep my reputation up. I'm the best student they ever had and you will not blow that!" Sabrina barely had time to nod before she was shoved outside and awkwardly entered the limo. Spotting Lila waiting by a fancy and custom made car she hurried over and got in.

* * *

After driving to the company HQ in one of Lila's father's newest car design the girls stepped into the main lobby. The style seemed to be mix of classical French and England design with a modern twist. Everything screamed big money and power, something Chloe approved of. "Now this is high class."

"What else do you expect from a company like this? Here, this badge will get you into any department as long as I'm with you." Holding out a map of the building Lila explained which departments they weren't allowed in. "Believe me when I say our R&D and Science departments are a not for us. Now this, is the place we should start in." Tapping the map over the Home section she explained that it was the perfect place to get ideas for a room make over.

When they got to the department, Chloe's jaw dropped. Dozens of interior designers were creating hundreds of different rooms. Client orders were taking place in a computer hub. Machinery could be heard in other rooms. So much activity was going on. "Custom order rooms? Now that's something special and important. I hope they don't expect us to install this."

"That what movers are for. Come on, I set up a meeting with one of top designers. A new room is the perfect gift for my first friend here." Chloe loved hearing that and soon was yelling about with a designer how to recreate the perfect bedroom to be fit for a queen. While she was busy doing that Lila found a copy of the room design. Hiding it in her skirt pocket, she reminded Chloe they still had many departments to visit.

The rest of the day went just like that. Any department they went to Lila treated her "best friend" with custom designed stuff before sneaking out with the details and information about Chloe's habits. They finished the tour by meeting with her father who promised to design a brand new state of the art limo to drive the blond around in. Everything was going according plan. By Monday night, everything would be in place for a big heist.

* * *

At Adrien's mansion he was sitting next his father, who was in the middle of discussion with a famous art appraiser named Fredericka Raimondi, who he hired to help evaluate a new painting he wanted to acquire for his office. The young woman was famous for authenticating paintings and finding just the right thing for powerful people. She was notoriously difficult to get a personal visit from her. Her being here meant she thought highly of the Agrestes' interest in art.

"Mr. Agreste, the painting you requested is was very expensive, but I managed to bring the price down by a thousand euros with some negotiations. After a detailed X-Ray and testing a tiny scraping the piece was authenticated to be a genuine Nathaniel Kurtzburg painting," she gave him a dazzling smile. She took out the report from her briefcase and gave it to the fashion designer to look over the results for himself.

Adrien's eyes widened in confusion. "My classmate is a famous artist?" he spoke out of turn. Gabriel turned to his son to ask him to be quiet only for Ms. Raimondi cleared up the mistake.

"Not your classmate, though it is wonderful to know he's following in his great grandfather's footsteps so to speak. The original Mr. Kurtzburg was a famous artist known for painting animals in different settings to show off their uniqueness and how it inspired something else."

"Yes, his pieces are very detailed and the technique he used was different than most artists. When will the, " _The Peacock and Butterfly Dance,"_ arrive?" Gabriel mask of control slipped a tiny bit showing how intent he was getting the piece. Adrien wasn't surprised considering how he loved to order portraits. Hopefully a new painting would cheer him up. He'd been going back to his aloof and cold nature lately.

"The painting should arrive in the next two weeks. I'll bring the final paperwork then and my workers will do the quietest and quickest install in order to not disturb you." Getting up, she shook both their hands, slipping something into Adrien's hand without anyone noticing.

* * *

Half an hour later, Chat Noir was on Marinette's balcony. The trapdoor opened and he slipped inside. Marinette was lying on the chaise finishing putting in her preventive ear drops. Peace Keeper was sitting at the computer desk, but in casual civilian clothes. Letting go his transformation Adrien took a seat on the edge of the chaise. "You're an art appraiser now Peace Keeper?"

"Frida Raimondi is. I was using her identity on my first ever vacation when I got swept up in another case. A case that coincide with one of my apprentice duties. I didn't want to get you involved, but I recently learned something from Master Fu that indicates you two are going to be involved with this eventually."

The two heroes listened as she explained what had been going on. Hearing about a book about the Miraculous and lost knowledge made them wonder if they should be helping look for it, but Peace Keeper assured them it was her duty and not theirs. As she finished up her story both were surprised by what she accused their new classmate of and the possibility of another Miraculous being activated soon.

"Are you sure Lila is a thief? That her entire family are part of an ancient guild? That just is a little too farfetched," Adrien stated. Marinette frowned wondering why he would be defending a girl who emotionally scarred his girlfriend.

"She's a ninety eight percent match for the thief in the heist and lived in Rome at the time. She was the only member of the Rossi family not present when I was attacked. The symbol left behind matches an ancient sigil associated with the Fox's Teeth. I'm still looking into gathering more evidence. I just wanted to warn you," Peace Keeper sternly told them.

Marinette could read between the lines of what Peace Keeper was saying. She didn't want the two of them to get involved with Lila and leave that investigation to her. She needed to work on her recovery while Adrien helped her with it. She promised to keep them in the loop and only if it was real emergency would Peace Keeper, (who mentioned she took the personal name Ning), would call on them.

Watching her leave, Marinette voiced a question on both their minds. "Will we ever get to meet this Master Fu?"

"Of course you will, but the timing must be right. Whatever is going on with our "sister" Trixx and the search for the Miraculous Book, is not something to worry about."

"Yeah, we should just lay back, eat some cheese, and keep our distant from the new girl. How's that sound?"

"Plagg you are too much sometimes."

* * *

On Monday, Chloe invited Lila to the Le Grand Paris in order to "help" with the make over to her room. "Be careful with that bed, it's a one of kind queen sized royal bed! If anything gets broken I'll make sure you get fired."

"Chloe, that's my line as the heiress. You just sit back and enjoy while we create a fabulous new room for you. Speaking of which, you never told us if you wanted to paint the panels or strip them to put up new wallpaper." Lila handed over the samples until the spoiled brat let out a loud yell, "Perfect."

"I want these. Repaint my walls this ivory color that on the wall opposite of my bed use the gold coin wallpaper to make my face. It's the first thing I want to see when I get up in the morning." Spotting a worker heading into her bathroom with her Jacuzzi. "Don't you dare crack my marble floors in my bathroom. Honestly how long does it take to get in a new tub? I want be relaxing as soon as this stressful event is over."

Lila placed a hand on Chloe's shoulders and started to rub it getting the girl to relax. "Rome wasn't built in a day Chloe, I assure you that my men are going as fast as they can without ruining the existing structure. Are you sure your dimensions were correct?"

"Are you questioning my superiority Lila?" Chloe hissed. Lila backed down to passive the mayor's daughter's ego. Inside, she was wondering how much more she could take before hacking off the blond's hair.

The doors burst open and astonished slightly furious Mayor Bourgeois saw all that was going on. His face turned pink as he shouted that everyone was to stop what they were doing and vacate the room now! All the workers left as Lila slinked out the door, waited a moment, be slipping back inside to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Chloe Bourgeois, what is the matter with you? I got a call from the Charmed Finishing School that you didn't attend Friday's class. Instead you sent your fried Sabrina there who ended up ridiculed and hurt because she didn't know how to play croquet." Chloe looked bored at the whole conversation.

"That school is very lame and worse than regular school. They expect me to treat everyone like we share the same social status. How pathetic is that? Oh and don't get me started on calligraphy class. Who writes on paper anymore?" She examined her nails and took out a small mirror. "Honestly Daddy, you're making a big fuss over nothing."

Andre caught his daughter's wrist and spun her around until she was looking at him. In a rare moment of anger, his emotions were stewing over. His presence was making his daughter fearful. From her hiding place, Lila held in her laugh. Maybe the dumb blond would learn something.

"Chloe you will pay more attention in both schools and pass them. You own actions and slightly selfish nature caused my political position to be on shaky grounds with both the local and national governments. If I am to have any hope of salvaging my career, I need to prove I'm still trust worthy." He continued to explain to her that his akumanzation had repercussions all around for him and their little family. Chloe couldn't keep spending money like there was no tomorrow. Her entire attitude and manners needed to change. Most importantly, she couldn't keep abusing the power of his name.

"This room make over is done. I don't care how much you paid for all this, but you are going to return it and get a refund."

"I didn't buy this, my friend Lila Rossi, you know the heiress to the Treasure Incorporated company, gave me all this stuff as a token of friendship with me."

"I'm certain that this Lila had to pay the workers for their time and services. Nothing is ever completely free. Now go to my office to work on your homework while I get about returning this stuff."

Chloe stomped off towards the office when Lila pulled her into a stairwell. "Hey, I heard a lot of yelling going on. I stayed behind to make sure you were okay. So what was that all about?"

Initially Chloe didn't want to talk about it. No one understood how hard it was for her to be Paris's princess. Somehow Lila managed to get her to talk about it. It was really refreshing to talk to someone who didn't see her the imaginary cause for so many akumanzation. "I'm a wonderful person. It was Ladybug's fault that she didn't acknowledge that I'm always right when it comes to Sabrina."

"Yet she's still your favorite heroine?"

"Because she apologized and acknowledge that I was better than she was. Now that's a perfect heroine if you ask me. I once asked Daddy to make them my personal bodyguards. Too bad he got too busy for that," she reminisced. Lila couldn't understand how dumb someone could be. Her father had practically thrown it in her face that she was responsible for his akumanzation and she still didn't believe it?

"A true tragedy if I ever heard one. My cousin Tod, he likes to lie and make me out to be this awful monster that lies and cheats. Really, he's the one who couldn't get to a private school unless Grandmother paid for it."

Both girls lamented about how the world was against them and that Paris would be better off without all the boring riff rat. The first person they would get rid of was Marinette Dupain-Cheng who was standing in their way of getting Adrien, (though Lila pretend she was all for Chloe to get him).

Glancing at their fancy watches both realized it had gotten late. Chloe informed her friend that if she wanted to visit, she could anytime she was here. Gushing over that Lila promised to talk to everyone at the manor so the blond could come visit her soon. Yep everything was going according to plan.

* * *

As night fell Lila prepared for her mission. Because her rank was temporary for now, she wasn't issued a Vixen rank uniform, still being stuck with her original although her grandparents did insist she had a bit more white into it. She didn't see how that would help her. Sitting in the Woman's Room, she kicked her feet back and forth impatiently.

"Wearing a bit of white, even a different shade, can be helpful tonight. Plenty of buildings in the area have white decorations or shingles. Beside white can be hard to detect on some security cameras that can be confused with insects flying around," Olivia told her daughter as she sewed on a thin layer of linen colored linen on the sides and upper back of the uniform. She had applied some white already to the front of the uniform.

Lila sighed and went back to looking over the building schematics of the Le Grande Hotel one more time. When Chloe submitted the dimensions for her room makeover, Lila had taken those, along with the public information about the building, to create 3D model built to scale.

Gently placing tiny replications over the building she reviewed her route again. There were two motion sensitive cameras on the roof that had been recently installed to look out for akumas. Landing on the roof would not be her first entry. However the other entry routes had dangers on their own.

Entering through the front door was asking for trouble. Anyone could see her coming and the large lobby was covered by a number of cameras at night. Getting into a dumbwaiter was an option, but considering the added weight she gain after the heist, it wasn't prudent. Security measures protected almost all the rooms unless she had an access card.

I have the card, but if I'm to turn off the security system, I need to get inside without being seen. It appears going through Chloe's balcony then exiting via her room is my only choice. Just got to time it right she thought to herself.

After finding an exit route, she started to write a list of what she was going to take and what tools she would need to use. Her father entered the room to see if he could help. He knew a loophole or two to get around his parents decrees.

He reviewed the list of items his daughter wanted to steal. He approved the high end retail and expensive jewelry on the list. Raiding the Mayor's office for important documents or his rumored stash of expensive drinks, would be a good bonus. It would be a risk to take a few knickknacks from guest, but would throw the police off there trail. However there was one item on the list that wasn't necessary.

Putting the list on the table he coughed gently to gain his daughter's attention. He crossed his arms and stood up to his full height. Looking sternly at Lila's face he spoke. "You're list of goods to steal have significant value. Each item serves a different purpose and will gain the attention of those you seek. However, I must protest one item on the list for practical and financial reasons." Taking a deep breath he asked Lila why was she intending to steal a mid-size autograph picture of Adrien Agreste. (Chloe had managed to get a smaller version of the poster and forced Adrien to sign it.)

"It's a picture of Paris number one model with an authentic signature. It's one of Chloe's prized possessions. Once she realizes it gone she'll go so crazy I guarantee she end up in asylum." Lila white lied. After seeing that picture on a bookshelf during the partial room makeover, it had become an obsession to own it.

Vino noticed that Lila's eyes had changed for a second to look dreamy. Her posture changed slightly as she leaned forward on the table. There was a faint blush on her face. He knew that kind of look and so did Olivia. Lila was crushing on the boy.

The parents excused themselves for a minute, as Lila continued to pick her gear for the mission. Once they were sure that their daughter wasn't listening in Vino started the conversation. "You and I both saw that look on face?"

"It's hard to forget that face," Olivia said as she copied it causing Vino's face to flush. "She's crushing hard and fast. No doubt she's been thinking about ways to seduce the boy."

"She hasn't even progressed to seduction yet," Vino protested a bit loudly, before regaining control of his voice. "We must put an end to this. This side interest is only a distraction from her real mission. She has no hope with him."

"True, but it's a motivator for her at the same time. Lila can not only use him to gain access to the Agreste fortune, at the same time he's a prize to her. Securing Vixen rank allows her to start dating. Think for a minute what that would mean for us?" A score that big along could possibly forgive Olivia's "mistake" and make their daughter an official Red Fox.

Seeing how he was outnumbered Vino agreed to let this go for now, but he promised at the first sign of trouble, he was ending this little crush before it got out of hand.

A few hours later Lila in her thief uniform got to work on the job. Securing her pack in the middle of her back, she used a device to shoot a thin line into the brick just above Chloe's balcony. Carefully she stepped on the line and cautiously made her way across. It took total concentration to not fall off. Arriving at end, she held still as the motion cameras took a look at her before turning away. Apparently some white did help.

Locking her legs around the wire she lowered herself to the ground doing a handstand. A gentle nudge and the line vanished as Lila pressed herself to the ground and crawled over to the glass doors to Chloe's room. Analyzing the door with her goggles, she realized that they weren't even locked.

She opened them and strode right in carefully closing the doors behind her. Ignoring the snoring coming from the bed, Lila went to work. Going into the closet, with ease she removed the designer clothes, shoes, and jewelry and safely packed them into her pack. Going to the bookcase she didn't waste time securing the picture in a side pocket.

After quick look around the Mayor's office, she snatched up his expensive drinks due to not finding documents. Entering the hallway again, the cameras picked her up for a second or two before diving into the stairwell to avoid being seen. Reaching the lobby, she saw the security office near one of the staircases.

It was a flat out run, diving behind objects and jumping around to reach the office. With a slide of the access card she entered the room and shut the cameras down. With system down, she was able to move around the hotel freely.

Ten minutes later, she had finished robbing the guests and made her way back to Chloe's room. The teen was still sleeping as the thief snuck past her. Aiming the line to a different rooftop, the thief girl made her way to another rooftop smiling. Another perfect heist.

* * *

She had made it two blocks, when she heard something whizzing. She fell flat on the rooftop as two whirling disks with sharp edges embedded themselves right where she had been standing a few seconds ago. Blinking, she activated the tracking program as her googles searched for her attacker. A few seconds later they found the person who landing on the rooftop deactivating a jetpack.

"You again? I should consider myself flattered to have gained your complete attention," Thief Lila purred. Inside she was cursing herself, why hadn't she brought a voice changer with her? This would be a point against her for not being fully prepared.

"Gaining my attention is the last thing you want to do, I'm more than a common police officer or an art detective. In fact, you've never encountered the likes of me before," Peace Keeper explained to her coldly. Her voice appeared to intimate the thief who didn't seem aware she took a step back.

"I want the items you stole from the Centrale Montemartini back _now!_ I refuse to let you cause an international incident that could destabilize relationships between Great Britain and Italy."

Thief Lila growled at Peace Keeper, her fur tip necklace almost puffed up. No one, was going to take back what she stole. By now the items had been priced and would be distributed to their new owners in a day or two. Pulling out her dagger and small capsule from her belt, she was determined to win this fight.

Twirling her rope dart, Peace Keeper attacked first flicking her weapon out to grab the teen thief's leg. Jumping to the left Thief Lila tossed her smoke capsule to the ground as dark smoke spread across the rooftop. Standing still Peace Keeper listened making out the soft almost unheard movement of padded boots.

Thief Lila had circled around to attack from behind when a flash bomb went off. Blinded she was unable to see Peace Keeper shoot out a line to catch her before she slide off the roof. Though she was blinded, Thief Lila could feel the strong line holding her up. Grinning she took a step and fell over the edge.

Peace Keeper was dragged close to the edge unable to get some traction. Below, Thief Lila used her slack to run across the side of the building and back up to the roof. Slicing the line, she gathered it to create a makeshift garret with a few odds and end. Satisfied, the teen did a long jump and landed on Peace Keeper.

Seeing the weapon, Peace Keeper concentrated on Tikki's charm calling on its luck. Thief Lila's make shift weapon fell apart. Quickly, the UN agent locked her legs around Lila's abdomen squeezing her tightly. The teen arms went to unwrap the legs giving Peace Keeper a chance to punch the shoulders.

Ignoring the pain, Thief Lila broke free and crawled back a few feet. Reaching into another pocket, she pulled out her mini laser. Widening the beam and its intensity she lashed out with it forcing Peace Keeper to make a run for it. "You are skilled I'll give you that, but no one is going to defeat me!"

A she said that a silver baton knocked the laser out of her hand. Reaching to grab it, a yoyo wrapped around it and pulled it away. Frowning Thief Lila was surprised and happy to see Chat Noir and Ladybug. At least she got their attention. "I wondered if superheroes cared about thieves like me. I'm going to enjoy escaping from you."

"You're not going anywhere, but jail!" Ladybug shouted in quiet voice. Chat Noir kept one eye on the thief and the other on Ladybug. He knew her coming on patrol to help Peace Keeper would be difficult yet her sense of duty wouldn't tolerate her not going with him. He hoped this ended quickly.

"Nice pajamas, but I believe cat's pajamas are better. You stand out with that color pallet."

"We'll see about that. Got run bye!" Thief Lila jumped off the roof, landed on a fire escape and slide down a few feet before jumping to the right landing on garbage bin. With a flip she landed in the alley waving at the three of them before darting into an alley way. A fox hunt was on.

* * *

Peace Keeper gave the two heroes a look. "I'll spare you the lecture, come on we have a fox to catch!" The trio jumped across the rooftop. Chat Noir jumped into the alleyway to track Thief Lila on foot. Ladybug whirled out her yoyo and took to swinging around the streets. Peace Keeper called upon the power of Tikki and Plagg's Kwami Charms. She needed a bit of both sides of luck if she was going to capture the thief.

Thief Lila was running as fast as she could and was starting lose some steam. Ducking into another alleyway and hiding in an alcove the orange clad girl opened a compartment on her belt and took out an energy drink that would restore her energy in less than five minutes. She took a quick check in her pack to make sure all the loot was still there.

A silver staff shot out at her as she ducked and rolled out of the way. The staff came after her again as she dodged about in the alleyway. Seeing an exit to the street she sprinted for it getting in the clear as Chat Noir, running on all fours, landed in a crouch hissing at her. "You're clever, but the night belongs to felines not dogs."

"I'm a Vixen actually," the thief laughed in his face, his puzzled expression made her laugh even harder. "Carefully kitty, you might catch some rabies from me."

The teen hero pounced at her only to miss as she side stepped him. He clawed at her only for her blunt nails. The thief was not expecting Chat Noir's belt tail to reach out and unhooked her belt. Angrily she kicked him hard in the chest. "NO ONE FEELS ME UP!" Snatching up the belt cracked it like a whip narrowly missing his face. She didn't let up as she pushed him into a corner. She was dead set on whipping him in the heart when she was pulled back by a wire and on to a canopy cover.

"Leave Chat Noir alone!" Ladybug shouted as she fought to stay upright. Thankfully her special ear guards had blocked out most of the noise, that girl had a shrilly voice that rivaled Chloe's any day of the week. "Give us back the loot right now! You have no right to take what belongs to others."

"Is that what you truly believe Ms. Ladybug or don't you think that girl deserved it? She's such a dumb blond actually believing she's something special. No wonder she's the target of so many akumas," Thief Lila scoffed. "Personally I think Dreamwalker was the one who punished her the most."

Ladybug couldn't hear Tikki or Chat Noir's voice. Before her eyes the memory of her attacking Chloe and laughing about it rushed to the surface. In her dream, she had been cheering as she threw Chloe out of her beautiful mansion and on to the streets. She dropped the yoyo and took several steps back.

Hmm, a guilty conscious because she couldn't save boring Marinette? I can use this to my advantage Thief Lila thought. Freed from the wire she jumped off the canopy. After snapping her belt back on her she reached into the back and pulled out a spray can of sorts. "Pathetic, you couldn't save one boring girl and since then you're nothing, but subpar. I suggest chilling out!"

Pressing the button, a cloud of ice particles came out and started creeping up Ladybug's body. The heroine was still in shock. Chat Noir raced over to his lady to help her. Looking up she saw the young woman drop like a stone before landing between Ladybug and Thief Lila. She glanced back and forth trying to figure out what she should do.

"Peace Keeper, help me! I can't get this ice to stop moving!"

"So that's your name? Well _Peace Keeper_ , I would help that alley cat save the bug from being frozen forever in liquid nitrogen." Turning around she called over her shoulder, "Don't worry, you'll see me again. After all I need are the Miraculous users if I'm going to get what I want."

Growling, Peace Keeper ignored Thief Lila and turned back to Chat Noir ordering him to break the ice with his Cataclysm. As soon as he did, Ladybug started coughing and shivering. Calling up some power from Nooroo's charm, she warmed the girl up and checked for any lasting damage.

Chat Noir picked her up bridal style. "We need to get her back home. She's got a doctor's visit scheduled for tomorrow to test her hearing."

Touching his shoulder, she promised him that she would ensure Marinette was strong and healthy enough, for tomorrow's visit. The important thing right now was to get her to safety. The two of them headed to the bakery to help their friend. It looked like the fox won this time.


	7. Seduction

Chloe had exploded on Tuesday morning upon discovering her favorite bracelet and her poster of Adrien had been stolen, amongst a number of things. She didn't care that guests at the hotel or her father had been robbed as well. The mayor's daughter had gone around accusing everyone; including going as far as to threatening that she would have the police arrest Marinette for her "prior" attempt to steal the same missing bracelet. After all, Marinette had snuck into her bedroom before to give her nightmares. Marinette had collapsed from the stress and had to spend two periods in the nurse's office to recover.

That had been the last straw. Mr. Damocles called Mayor Bourgeois to inform him about his daughter's inexcusable behavior. He declared that if he didn't come pick up his daughter she would be suspended from the rest of the school year including exams. In France, if you didn't do or get a high score on exams, you couldn't move up or worse, you couldn't move on to high school. The Mayor had rushed over and taken Chloe home, mumbling about taking her to mental ward to see if her head was on straight.

Because of what happened at school, Marinette's doctor's visit was rescheduled to the day after exams ended. Hopefully by then she would be halfway through her recovery. Seeing as his girlfriend, would need all the help she could get to pass exams and stay healthy, Adrien had pleaded with his father to let him have some extra time with her. Surprisingly, Gabriel agreed as long as Adrien made up for it by doing some extra modeling. Taking the deal Adrien was determined to do all he could to the best of his abilities.

* * *

Wednesday morning in the courtyard, kids from all grades were talking about someone stealing their stuff. Alya was interviewing, (interrogating really), everyone to write up an article on it for the student blog. The young reporter was taking this personally since her computer had been stolen the night before. "Can you believe this? Almost everyone in our entire grade had something stolen from them last night," Alya pronounced to her friends. She ran a hand through her hair in frustration as she flopped onto a bench.

Looking up at friends with a gleeful smile she said, "Do you think this is another akuma? If it is my blog will hit the roof with people asking how Ladybug and Chat Noir will handled this. You don't think this is another…"

"Alya for once can't you just accepted that it's _not_ an akuma?!" Marinette snapped harshly. Leaning down she got into Alya's face. "There are actually plenty of everyday criminals who do things such as breaking and entering to stealing." Adrien had to pull Marinette back from Alya, who was trembling in fear. She never seen her BF super angry before.

"Chill Marinette, you know how Alya has a one tracked mind," Nino stated before placing a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder who looked at him. Said boy was frowning a bit as he gave her the same look when she had accused Chloe of being Ladybug. "Still I think Marinette's right. You can't go around claiming everything is the responsibility of an akuma. There's been a news report about a rash of robberies all across the city ranging from work places to private homes."

Alya had to accept that it was more likely that a ring of thieves had gone on a crime spree and the police would catch them soon enough. Still, she was curious if her friends been robbed. Nino admitted that his collection of vinyl records had been taken. Adrien pointed out with his high tech security system, no one was going to get in and Marinette simply said there wasn't a real reason to rob a bakery.

The bell rang and everyone headed to class. For some reason the students from Ms. Mandeville's classes didn't go into their classroom. They followed Ms. Bustier's students into their classroom. The four friends were the last ones in the classroom and they were in for a shock.

Instead of Ms. Bustier there was a substitute teacher. The teen heroes instantly recognized Peace Keeper, no Ning, in a disguise that was as close to the real her as you could get, without revealing her identity. She had made herself two inches taller and her hair was about two shades lighter and styled with a French braid. Her skin tone was a merger of oriental and tan. It looked as if she lost ten pounds, but it was her alright.

"Welcome students, I'm sure they is a lot of confusion today," Peace Keeper stated gently. "My name is Sun Fu. Ms. Bustier and Mendeleev will be absent for the rest of the school year for personal reasons. Since finals are next week Mr. Damocles hired me to be the substitute for both classes. Since this is a bigger classroom for the rest of the year we'll be meeting here."

She asked the students to make room for the extras about three or four to a bench. Aurore and Mireille chose to sit with Rose and Juleka while Jean joined Nathaniel's bench. Lila sat down next Adrien giving a warning look that no one else was to sit with them. The boy didn't know it yet, but he would be hers.

Noting Lila's spot and her body language, Sun Fu/Peace Keeper decided to get down to business. She hadn't spent yesterday spending money for a trip for two to Las Vegas and giving the two teachers round trip tickets. Not to mention making a one-time use identity and inserting herself in computer's database as the next one on the list of substitutes and convincing Mr. Damocles she could handle both classes, without the purpose of keeping the students safe and collect evidence on Lila.

"Students' listen up. The rest of the week will be reviewing and practicing for your final exams next week. I know a lot of you have anxiety and feel loss, but I assure you that I will do my best to prepare you." She started passing out packets with six pages to them. She also put up dividers between students so they couldn't look at one another for answers.

"You'll be writing several essays during your finals. Grammar, spelling, and clear points of interests are all points on whether you get a good grade no matter how your overall essay turns out. You'll be writing three essays for me based on the topic at the top of the pages. The three categories are Literature, Language, and History."

Settling behind the desk she informed that once they finished their essays to turn their papers in so she could review them. Once the whole class was done she'd hand the essays back and from there put them in groups to help one another get better at what troubles they had. "You don't have to rush, you have all period to do this. You may begin."

* * *

Lila felt the teacher's eyes roaming the classroom, making sure everyone didn't cheat. Essay writing was a tricky thing for her because the answers had to come from her. Staring at the Literature page, the topic was to write a short essay on one of the books, the class read this year. A few books had been listed to help students decide.

She choose fairy tales. When Ms. Fu's attention was on the back row, Lila pretended to reach down, to retrieve a fallen pencil. As an added bonus she used a compact mirror to catch part of Adrien's essay. Sitting back up she started to write the essay making sure it was different enough so no one would realize she was copying his.

Her father taught her the next trick. Listening to the movement of a pencil she was able to figure out what Alya was writing. It was a big help on the Language page that asked them to describe different parts of language and how they went together. Once more she changed it slightly adding on embellishments to make it read and look different.

The finale page on the History of France, she choose Sabrina to use. The girl was used to doing other peoples' work and had done most of her homework. Memorizing those notes she had a halfway decent essay, but she needed more. As Sabrina got up to turn in her essay, she tripped over her shoes because the laces had been undone. The packet slipped out of her hands exposing her history essay. Thanks to her parents, Lila knew how to speed read. Completing the essay with her own sass, she finished her work.

With great pride she handed in her packet as she swung her hips about. "Here you go, Ms. Fu. I think you'll find I'm excellent student despite my short time here." Taking the packet Sun Fu/Peace Keeper got a good look at the girl's hands. There were faint marks on her hand as if she had handled some thick line a few days ago. It was hardly evidence, but it was something.

After looking over the essays and highlighting mistakes, Sun Fu/Peace Keeper handed them back and started to assign seven groups of four to help one another. Marinette, Adrien, and Nathanial along with Lila, were in one group. "For this period you will be working together to help one another to help the other members in your group improve on their weak points. Please, be patient and clear with your explanation, of what they need to work on."

Nathanial and Marinette were not happy about being in the same group as Lila. Adrien wasn't sure what to do. His civilian and hero life were in conflict because he had to be a gentlemen and had listen to any potential offers from Lila's family business, while at the same time not getting angry enough to attack her for what she did two nights ago. He was certain that Peace Keeper was right about the Italian girl's midnight activities.

"So who should we help first? I know, what about me, since I'm the one who doesn't really know the material." She leaned against Adrien as she showed him her essays. Under the desk, she wrapped one leg around his causing him to blush. "I'm confused here about why Ms. Fu called my literature analysis not original."

Nathanial frowned and tugged the packet towards him. Reviewing the literature section he read the notes before adding his own opinion. "All your literature analysis are common and your voice really isn't heard. Like here, you wrote, " _fairy tales were originally stories for adults in order to scare them to follow social order, only to be reborn as the inspiration for every child to achieve their dreams, especially me.""_

The artist tapped the sentence and told her aside from using social order and adding herself, the sentence could have come straight out of a textbook. No originality at all. Marinette read down further before flipping the pages over. "I think what Ms. Fu is trying to tell you, is that while your essays are written well, there's no words describing how you came to those conclusions or why you made them in the first place."

Lila eyes narrowed and a slight frown appeared on her face. Taking back her paper she gently nudge Adrien head down to look at her paper. "What do you think about my essays Adrien? The substitute also commented that some of my sentences are to short or incomplete." Scooting even closer she wrapped both her legs around his.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck before disentangling his legs from her. He looked at her language essay and showed her the different parts of grammar and demonstrate how to use them while writing about them. Of course she complimented Adrien on what a good tutor he was.

Marinette was shaking and trying to keep her breathing under control. Lila was obviously flirting with Adrien, knowing full well he was her boyfriend, but that didn't seem to stop her from being all over him. If she was well enough, Marinette would have reached out for the girl to give Lila a massive lecture. The truth was, she just too exhausted to do it. Being nearly frozen to death two nights ago had zapped some of her strength she regained, setting her recovery back.

Nathaniel saw how his friends were in a bind. Stepping up, he drew attention away from Lila by saying it was time to review his weak points. Lila started to protest only Adrien gratefully said yes. For the rest of the period whenever Lila tried to lead the conversation to herself, he interfered, although he couldn't stop her from making moves on Adrien, who tried to thwart her advances.

After two more lessons reviewing math and science, it was time for lunch. Adrien was in a hurry to get Marinette home when Lila grabbed his arm. "So Adrien, I figured we could go out to lunch. My grandparents have an offer for your father, but I thought I check with you first." Her grip tightened, leaving an impression on his arm in the shape of her her hand.

"I'm sorry Lila, but I'm spending lunch at the bakery with Marinette. She needs me right now. Maybe another time." Rubbing his arm, he walked over to Marinette and left.

Lila was standing on the staircase her focus on the last spot she saw Adrien. She clutched her hands together in a first. That was first class, literally, seduction of a teenage boy. Even marking him as hers he escaped. "I will have what I want!" she hissed out loud.

"Leave them alone," a male voice said. She turned to see Nathaniel standing tall and holding his ground. "Adrien is one of the nicest students around here and he's worked hard all year learning what it means to be normal. Marinette is the kindest, caring, and the most wonderful friend in our whole grade. They both deserve their happiness together and don't need the likes of _you_ messing that up."

The teen thief stepped into his personal space glaring at him. Who did he think he was to tell her what to do? "You don't want me as an enemy. I'll ruin your life." She pushed him up against a pillar. "You think anyone would listen to you if you told them I threatened you?"

Nathaniel freed himself and said, "You can't hide who you really are forever. Once your mask falls, your popularity will drop and then no one will want to be near you." He walked away leaving a fuming Lila. From the classroom door, the disguised UN agent, smiled with pride that someone had stood up to the thief and was calling her out. Lila was going to make a mistake and then Peace Keeper would arrest her for life.

* * *

It was late Thursday afternoon when Adrien walked into the mansion. Marinette had been a mix of anxiety and tired. He could sense she was holding something back, but he couldn't figure out what. He was hoping to talk to his father about Treasures Incorporated and Lila's family, hoping he could find evidence to help Peace Keeper in her mission.

"I assure you Mr. Agreste is not pleased by this situation. He paid good money for this painting. It's unprofessional that we should have to re-measure the space," Nathalie voice carried through the mansion. Curious, Adrien tiptoed up the stairs to his father's office.

Peeking inside he saw Nathalie with a sever expression on her face, clutching her clipboard. She didn't look happy as she talked with, oh it was Peace Keeper, no what was her name? Ning, no Sun, oh Frida Raimondi the art appraiser. "I really need to get a score card to keep track of all her identities."

Inside the room, Frida/Peace Keeper kept her cool as she listened to Nathalie go on about how she was supposed to make sure the item was moved intact. "Ma'am I am not responsible for the previous owner of the painting's actions during the transfer and shipping of the piece. The previous owner was the one who cracked the frame of the painting." The art appraiser assured her that once the new frame was attached the painting would be here. It was just taking a bit longer because Mr. Agreste wanted a custom built frame so she needed to re-measure the space.

"Hmm, wonder why Father isn't handling this himself. He's particular when it comes to his art acquisitions," Adrien whispered to Plagg.

"Who cares? Let's sneak into the kitchen and get some high grade cheese. I hope my special order has come in," the Kwamii stated as he rubbed his tiny paws together. Drool was coming out of his mouth in anticipation.

"Hey I thought we agreed no more special orders without my permission! It's my credit card you're using and I'm the one who has to pay it back." His Chosen hissed as the due headed downstairs. They were about to take the back way to the kitchen when Gabriel voice was heard.

"No, the pattern has to be perfect. What do you mean it's backwards? Incompetent fool I'll be there soon." Gabriel slammed his phone down. On the table was a large old book. Carefully, he picked it up and put the book in a secrete safe, (one Adrien didn't know about) behind his mother's portrait. After staring at the portrait for a few minutes he left.

"I wonder what that was all about. Plagg you have…" looking down into his jacket he realized his cat Kwami wasn't there. "Plagg where are you?! Come back here at once!" he hissed softly.

A low meow led him towards the painting that was now pushed aside. There were noises coming from within and the door popped open. Plagg appeared to be in a trance as he placed the book in Adrien's hands.

"What are you doing? Why are you giving me this book?! We need to put it back right now."

"Don't!" a voice whispered behind him. Afraid it was his father, he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding because it was just a disguised Peace Keeper behind him. She was staring at the book in awe. "Do you realize what you have in your hands?"

"Um a book my dad purchased when he was in Tibet a few years ago?"

Peace Keeper smacked her hands together. "Of course that's what Butterfly meant. Tibet's nickname is the roof of the world. No wonder Nooroo's last user wrote he was going to die. Even with a Miraculous, most people can't survive the high elevation and lack of oxygen."

Adrien was puzzled for a second until a light bulb went off in his head. He opened the book and was surprised to see a picture of another Chat Noir. He was holding the Miraculous Book that Peace Keeper had been sent to get! Why in the world did his dad have this? Did he know what it contained in its pages?"

"You have to keep that book safe until you can smuggled it out to the Great Guardian. Erase any footage there is of this moment."

"I can't just steal from my father! He's going to find out I took it one way or another."

"Not if we can create a fake book and put it back before he finds out. Please Adrien, that book contains secrets and history about the Kwamiis and the Miraculouses that have been lost for over three hundred years!"

Hearing voices coming Adrien hastily locked the safe, not getting a look at the other contents. Stuffing the book in his bag, he hurried to his room promising to erase the footage later. The disguised agent nodded and went to speak with Mr. Agreste about his painting. The Guardian could wait one more day for that book.

* * *

It was early Friday morning at Foxes Burrow. Lila had been once more summoned to her grandparents' office. She steeled herself ready to answer any questions the Reynard and Kumiho had for her. "I will prove myself to them. By this time next week, not only will the Fox Miraculous be mine along with Adrien, but Ladybug and Chat Noir will be no more!" she told herself. Knocking on the door she heard her grandfather telling her to enter.

With a calm expression on her face sat down in the chair and waited for permission to speak. Simon looked at his granddaughter for a minute before speaking. "You've been very busy young lady. According to reports you managed to ensnare everyone in your class and almost everyone in Ms. Bustier's class. There are three students who aren't not under your control." He placed the three bios belonging to Adrien, Marinette, and Nathanial on the desk.

He pushed Nathanial bio closer to her. "In your early reports, the artist was under your control with the promise of meeting one of our top graphic artist. Now he's against you. Why?"

"Nathanial is nothing, but a sad artist, who could never measure up to be one of the greatest. He saw me being a bit cruel to Marinette so he stepped in as her guardian angel," she answered in respectful, but at the same time, mocking voice. "That weakling dared to challenge me. If he thinks he's going to ruin my reputation then I'll bite him."

Kumiho watched Lila's body language and word use. The artist wasn't a big loss. She didn't think he had to pull to convince others that Lila was anything other than a popular, smart, and kind rich girl she pretend to be. "Please be careful young Vixen. If the boy stood up to you he might grow a big enough spine to ruin you."

Lila nodded, not concerned at all. Still heading her words would be in her best interests. Satisfied, Kumiho tapped the two remaining bios. While Lila had gotten closer to Adrien and marked him for her next victim, it was unclear how she planned to capture his interests long enough to get access to the Agreste fortune.

"I don't have to remind you how many years have been spent trying to gain a hold in the Agreste Company only to thwart each time. Gabriel Agreste is a powerful man and completely dominates the fashion industry while at the same time influencing most of Europe."

Lila started to open her mouth, stopped, the tried to talk again before holding back her question. Her grandfather chose to break protocol to explain. "Several years ago we did business with him, attempting to gain a foothold in his company providing for transportation, shipping, and set up for his runway shows."

"Several times we attempted to steal some of the designs or pay off the models to not show up, but all our efforts were in vain. No matter what we did we couldn't get what we wanted and force a partnership with Treasures Incorporated. Since then he's only used our shipping forces if he's got no other choice."

Filing that little tidbit away for future use, the meeting resumed with both leaders asking how she planned to complete her mission with only eight days left. So far she had only drawn the attention of the superheroes once and ran into an extremely talented art retrieval agent.

"Simple, rumor has it that Chat Noir considers Marinette to be his Princess. Likewise Ladybug seems to have a crush on Adrien. I've already put doubts in Marinette's head and created a bond with Adrien. I plan to capture both of them in different traps forcing the duo to apart."

Snapping her fingers she continued on forcing the heroes to give her the information she wanted and their Miraculous before killing them. Use a similar trap to capture Peace Keeper before tracking an Akuma to find out where Hawkmoth was. Kill him and take his Miraculous before launching an assault to get the Fox miraculous. It was a perfect plan.

At school, Adrien was keeping a death grip on his bag. The only way to keep the Miraculous Book safe was to keep it on him twenty four seven. It was lucky that Plagg could phase through solid objects because he couldn't get to the security controls himself. The little kitty Kwami ended up destroying the security feed and spent all of last night keeping an eye on the safe to ensure Mr. Agreste didn't go looking into it.

"I can't believe you made me do a stake out without any cheese! It was cruel and inhumane."

Adrien rolled his eyes and fed Plagg another large piece of cheese. It was scary how Plagg could almost unhinge his jaw to eat such an enormous amount. "It can't have been that bad. Besides, you promised you do anything to protect this book."

Plagg groaned again. "I'm one of the last Kwamiis that should be trusted with the Book. I'm more likely to accidentally destroy it." Ducking into the bag he took up a position next to the hidden book. Hopefully the apprentice had finished the fake book by now.

Adrien hurried upstairs to the classroom thankful to be the first there besides the disguised teacher. Their eyes locked and she slightly shook her head. He frowned tapping his bag indicating he had to the book. She tapped her watch enough times to convey it would be finished by tonight. The model posed like Marinette before mimicking sitting and reading. She nodded slightly.

As the rest of the class entered the room Sun/Peace Keeper smiled at each of them. "I'm very proud of all the work you students have put in for preparing for your exams. I know this year is very important for this class considering everything that has happened this school year."

The students chuckled at that commented. This had been the most unusual year in the history of Paris. Who knew what the summer would bring? "Today, will be a bit different then the past few days. We'll take turns going to the library or the computer labs. I want you to take the time study any material we haven't had a chance to cover yet. In the meantime, I have some practice exams for everyone to do while their waiting for a turn."

Max raised his hands and the sub acknowledge him. "Normally, a teacher will teach us some relaxing techniques to help keep us from getting too stressed out. Are we doing that this year?"

Sun nodded, explaining that during the last period that they would go over some of that and she had arranged for a visitor to come in to give everyone a massage. That got the students excited to have a little pampering.

The groups were the same from the other day so the quartet were the first to go to the library to study. Marinette sat down at the table as the boys gathered the books they needed to study. Lila pretended to go search, but came back right away and "tripped" over Adrien's bag. Plagg tried to keep the book inside, but it spilled partway out.

"Hmm, what's this?" Lila bent down only for Marinette to grab the bag and the book. "What was that for? I just wanted to look at what is was."

"You shouldn't….look through people things. If Adrien…wanted…to show you…he would have done so." Marinette had to catch her breath. She really needed to be resting after pushing herself so hard this week. "Lila, I know you want to be friends with Adrien, but this isn't the way to go."

Lila glowered at her. "Really, what are you the expert on friendship? Please, you seemed to be someone who runs from danger."

Again Marinette feelings and self-worth plummeted. Why did she let every little word from Lila get to her? She was no coward and would prove it. "I'm not a person who runs from danger. I did earn my position as class rep."

Lila rolled her eyes and scoffed. She was not impressed. "Anyone can do that, but I seem to recall you didn't fulfill your duties. You seemed to skip out on those in return for dreaming impossible fantasies." Lila laughed at her own joke and then asked how often she drew out those fantasies

The boys came back to see Marinette near tears as she held Adrien's bag close to her chest. The giant book started to fall to the floor. Adrien dropped all his books and dove to the floor catching the Miraculous Book. The book flipped open revealing for a page from the book showing a fox themed heroine. Lila's eyes lit up as Adrien slammed the book shut.

Adrien looked so relieved. "This book is a collectible from my Father's private library. He doesn't know I borrowed it to show you Marinette. I thought you get some ideas from the illustrations." The expression in his eyes conveyed what that book really was.

"I'll take it home with me and keep it safe until after school." Marinette quickly put the book in her backpack and zipped it up tightly. Neither one saw Lila's eyes light up nor the grin that appeared on her face. She knew a treasure when she saw one. That book was valuable and could lead her to the ultimate prize. Now she _had_ to finish her seduction of Adrien and get rid of Marinette for good.

* * *

Lila Rossi was a girl with many resources. As much as she detested asking for help, she need a Crab Eating Fox member, whose specialties were cyber and tech related crimes, to hack into Nathalie's tablet to get a hold of Adrien's schedule. Without it, she doubted she could corner him alone. At least her family had plenty of fake talismans at home to use for practice and occasions like this. They looked like the Fox Miraculous, but each had F etched in the back indicating it was a false one.

Hiding around the corner she used a camera with a long distance scope to take pictures of Adrien in the park. He appeared to be waiting for someone. According to his schedule, he was supposed to be tutoring Marinette at her house. "Looks like he decided to ditch the bore. Now's my chance to oh I hate her!"

Marinette came into the park and sat down on the park bench, pulling out the mysterious book. The huddled as they studied it together. Lila let out a huff and moved a bit closer, still making sure to hide. "Move it already, I need some pictures of that book to confirm my suspicions. If that's what I think it is, then I could accomplish what my Nonna, (her mom's mother), couldn't."

Forty years ago, her grandmother had come across an article about new rare books the Bibiotech Nazionale Marcianna had acquired from a recent auction. One of the books in the picture accompanying the article had caught her eyes. A book with a strange gold design on the cover. Nonna had seen that design associated with another fox themed hero before. Unfortunately, the book had disappeared before she could snag it.

"It would make a perfect bonus. Not to mention when I finally get my hands on that Fox Miraculous, no doubt it will help me bring out the full powers of item. Then I can rule the Fox's Teeth forever!" She could see it playing in her head right then. Becoming the biggest, scariest, and deadliest member of the family. Her first business, after she took care of the heroes and Marinette, and make Adrien hers, would be to turn Tod into toy!

Checking the park again, she saw Marinette had left the bench, leaving Adrien reading the book by himself. He was on a page that had a picture of someone who looked similar to Chat Noir before turning the page to see a man dressed in purple with a cane. A few butterflies floated around his head. Was he related to the mysterious Hawkmoth? Who cared at the moment, this was her chance.

Checking her appearance one last time she crossed the street and entered the park. Slithering over to the model used the tip of her finger to bring the book down and look the surprised model straight in the eye. "Hello Adrien. How are you doing?"

"Li li Lila?! What are you doing here?" he asked frantically. He looked around for help, but Marinette was still clear across the park getting some water to take a pain pill with. Ning/Peace Keeper had gone to the Guardian's home to finish creating the fake Miraculous Book to put back in the safe. He was on his own.

Lila sat down next to him, one arm around his shoulder the other holding the book and using her fingertips to flip the pages. "I was on a walk and I noticed you sitting by your lonesome. There was an illustration in your book I saw, that I wanted to compare to this," she said tapping her fake Miraculous.

Leaning in closer, she whispered to him, "My Noona gave me this talisman to me before I left Italy. She told me it had special powers that could make me a fox themed heroine called Volpena." Shifting her body until she was practically on his lap, she admitted she thought it was all a fairy tale until she saw the picture.

"Perhaps you can let me get a closer look to confirm or deny her claims. After all wouldn't it be a miracle if I could become a superherione and fight alongside Chat Noir and Ladybug?" She was about to give him a kiss on the cheek when she was shoved violently off Adrien and into the bench. Ignoring the pain she looked up to see Marinette standing tall with Adrien behind her.

"Stay away from Adrien Lila. He's my boyfriend not yours!"

"Really, I was just being friendly. Besides, why shouldn't I get close to Adrien considering that he and I are a lot of like? In fact, my family is getting ready to propose a deal with his father." Examining her nails Lila added that this was a great opportunity for the model's career. He and she would be working very closely together.

She shouldn't have said that. Marinette finally lost her cool and let loose all the frustration, anger, and sadness about her situation directing it at Lila. "I've have a had enough of your lies, manipulations, and fakeness!" she screamed. The teen thief was taken aback and opened her mouth to protest only for Marinette to speak over her.

"Ever since you came to school all you've done is lie to people, making promises you haven't kept. Nino hasn't had a meeting yet with anyone from Treasures Incorporated about launching his DJ career. You're avoiding both Alix and Kim meaning you don't intend to go rollerblading or to a soccer match with either of them. Let's see you also lied to Alya just so you could get an interview." Marinette counted on her fingers before mentioning something else.

"You haven't done any schoolwork no doubt forcing poor Sabrina to do yours. No wonder you have no originality when it comes to essay writing. Do you even read the material? Also it's not nice to take advantage of people, even if that person is Chloe. You weren't very subtle about knocking her off her pedestal to make yourself the most popular girl in school."

"Now wait just a minute there! I am an heiress and you're a…"

"What am I? A former akuma? Almost everyone in the class has been one!" Marinette paused for a moment, shuddering a bit before she spoke in a very tight controlled voice. "For the rest of my life, I'll carry the burden of remembering what I did. It hurts a lot and I wish I could change what happened, but I can't. All I can do is move forward in life."

Adrien looked at his girlfriend in a whole new light as she continued to call Lila on her behavior and fakeness. Marinette was channeling her inner Ladybug saying no matter what Lila said or threatened, it didn't matter, it wasn't going to bother her anymore. Soon everyone would see the real Lila the pretend heiress. A mischief smile appeared on the model's face. He explained corporate bylaws about succession and how Lila was way down the totem pole from being a real heiress.

"Marinette's right Lila. If you can't be honest about yourself, then I don't want to be your friend. Goodbye Lila." The two of them left the park leaving a fuming and vengeful teen frothing at the mouth.

If they had stayed behind, they would have seen an akuma enter the false Miraculous. Or heard her speaking to herself as she manipulated Hawkmoth into a deal where he got the Miraculouses he wanted and skipped town, after she found out where the Fox Miraculous was and secured it for herself to control her family.

All she asked was he wait until Saturday afternoon so she could set a trap for the heroes. Turning into Volpena, she licked her lips, played a melody and vanished from sight.


	8. Volpena

**Hope you enjoy the chapter because the next one is the last one. Have a nice day!**

* * *

The sun had just risen above the city as it golden light moved throughout the arrondissement. The sounds of the city coming to life once more. The summer wind was blowing waking up the plants. The chirping of the pigeons as the searched for their breakfast made if feel like this would be a normal day, but it wouldn't be.

Standing on top of Notre Dame was Volpena smirking as she surveyed the city. She licked her lips in excitement as the grip on her flute tightened. She enjoyed the power rushing through her thanks to the akuma, still she knew that Hawkmoth could take it away at any time, because she doubted Ladybug would even get close enough to destroy her fake Miraculous. "Mom's right, you always need a backup plan for any contingency," the transformed Lila said smirking to herself. Good thing she had one in place.

 _"Enough Volpena, I've waited all night for you to plan your trap. Now is the time for you to secure the Miraculouses for me!"_

"No need to stress, we'll each get what we want by the end of today." Playing a tune on her flute an orange cloud of smoke appeared around her. In seconds she had duplicated Naruto's signature move creating a hundred clones. With a different tune she gave the clones the ability to alert her when they vanished and send their memories to her. After all, she controlled all her illusions with her mind.

"Listen up everyone, oh I love an army of me! Let's get down to business," she commanded, pointing to the first group of ten. "You will disperse to the north to look for Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Peace Keeper. Team Two, Three, and Four you will search east, south, west. Whichever group finds them first report to me understand?!"

The forty clones nodded as they took off in all directions. Pointing her flute at the next ten she continued her orders. "Team Five, you will go and protect the trap to ensure it isn't disabled. Teams Six, Seven, Eight, you know your who your targets are. Secure them and bring them to the trap. Team Nine, you will help create the illusions of danger so that Team Ten can help me with looking like a heroine." The clones all nodded and went out to complete their missions with Volpena leading her group.

Back in his lair, Hawkmoth watched through Volpena's eyes. She was different from his other Akumas. Whenever he connected with his Akumas, he could "read" a little of their minds, an extension of his telepathy. Usually it was just basic information about who they were, what issue created their anger, also a bit of their personality, a sense of self.

Lila/Volpena's sense of self was very cold, arrogant, and dangerous. Her anger was on a whole other level then what he initially thought. This girl saw herself as a mix of wild animal and being the equivalent of a queen, who deserved the world.

 _"She reminds you of yourself doesn't she?" Nooroo asked quietly. He rarely spoke to his Master these days and the relationship between the two was almost completely broken._

 _"Perhaps, she is a strong willed individual and she is very determined. So far her plan is a good one. I only want the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses. I don't understand her obsession with the Fox Miraculous or how she knows about it."_

 _"We've been around for over 5000 years and our Chosen do make themselves famous all the time. Most likely she came across a story with my "sister" in it and desires its powers for herself."_

 _Even through their strained bond, Hawkmoth could feel Nooroo was holding back something, a deep fear and was that, concern, for him? Why would the Kwami be concerned for him?_

 _"Just be extra cautious with this one. Something about her is different than any akuma or Champion I've encountered before." After that he didn't speak anymore and Hawkmoth went back to watching Volpena's actions._

* * *

Back with Volpena, she waited to hear from her clones. So far none of the tracker teams had come across the heroes. Team Five had arrived at the trap guarding it and making sure everything was ready. Teams Six and Seven were in position to capture their targets, but Team Eight needed a little more time to find theirs.

"Time to get everyone's attention. Team Nine, commence danger illusions."

The clones nodded. The first two touched hands and changed into large two headed dog. People heading out to cafes to get their morning drink ran screaming in terror as the dog raced down the streets appearing to smash and tear everything in its path. People tripped and fell as cars ran into each other. The monster dog placed a paw on a car with a couple and small children in it looking as if it would crush the car anything second.

Then out of nowhere a harmonious tune began to play, the fake dog backed away and its eyes got a bit droopy. Bystanders saw a masked teenage girl, in a costume similar to a fox, playing on her long flute. She stood fearlessly in front of the beast before tapping her flute on its nose making the animal disappear. People started to cheer as the heroine took a bow.

"Thank you, thank you Paris. My name is Volpena and I'm the newest addition to LadyNoir team. My melodies will calm any beast and my strength and flight will make catching akumas easier. Until later!" The clone took off into the air and disappeared on the roof out of prying eyes. The illusion Volpena disappeared smiling happily.

The real Volpena, who was now perched on another rooftop in the business distract. Playing a little number, she had three members of Team Nine attempt to rob a bank. Once again, people were in fear of the "villains" as they fired their guns. Before they could hit the guards another "Volpena" appeared on the scene shoving the guards out of the way as the fake bullets flew by. With some sly moves the thieves were caught and taken away by the heroine, only after getting some applause.

The remaining members of Team Nine pulled off some dangerous attacks, from purse snatching to fake fires only to be stopped by Team Ten Volpena clones. The remaining two members of that team took off in directions. One to the Kids+ Studio and the other to Alya's apartment. They would time it so it would be plausible that Alya interview was first and meeting with Nadja Chamack was second.

"Everything is going according to plan. The city believes I'm a heroine and that I'm here to help Ladybug and Chat Noir." Pretending to look at an imaginary watch Volpena smiled. "In just fifteen minutes I'll be a star all over the Internet and TV. If that doesn't draw the heroes out, nothing will."

 _"Impressive job Volpena in fooling the public, but how will you convince the heroes to get close enough to take their Miraculouses away from them?"_

"Who said anything about using force? A fox always has a trick up their leg. If you want your prey to come out of hiding, proper bait must be used." She flew off in the direction of the school so she could see the first target be secured.

* * *

The bakery was having its morning rush as Sabine and Tom kept up with the orders of their customers. Marinette was upstairs still sleeping. Everything was going normally until the windows exploded sending glass everywhere. Three Volpena clones, disguised to look like were-foxes, had busted inside the bakery startling everyone.

"Restrain them," one of the disguised clones growled in a guttural voice. "Our boss wants the girl, not them!" Without hesitation the three launched into action chasing the customers as the "attacked" them. Sabine and Tom tried to get to the back to get some heavy duty pans and rolling pins to fight the were-foxes only to be cut off by two more in the kitchen. As they were being backed into a corner, they heard sounds of destruction going on in their living quarters.

"What are you and why are you after my daughter?!" Tom demanded striking out with his rolling pin only to miss the target by mere centimeters. Next to him Sabine tossed a cake tin at the leader only for the creature to dodge it. Tom grabbed the broom from the corner as his wife held the dustpan to protect herself with.

The were-foxes circled around the couple, saliva dripping from their teeth as they snarled and barked. "We obey the boss. She commands us to take your child by any means necessary. If you don't want to end up dead, stay out of the way." The Dupain-Chengs never surrender when it came to their daughter. The bakery soon became a battlefield.

Upstairs the other were-foxes had trashed the hallway and extra rooms, torn apart the living area, and now were trying to break into Marinette's room from both above and below. Marinette was wide eyed and scared as she hid behind her chase. She wanted to transform and get out of here to help her family only the stress of the situation had caused a massive flare up of pain. At the moment she was too crippled to move.

"Hold on Marinette, we'll be okay. We just need to keep them out until this passes," Tikki assured her Chosen trying to not show how fearful she was. Nothing like this had happened before. The little Kwami let out a terrified squeak as the five were-foxes entered the room. "Marinette!" The little Kwami flew straight at the creature who opened its jaws before slamming them shut. To the frozen teen it looked like Tikki had been swallowed whole! She didn't know that Tikki's momentum had carried her forward or that she bumped her big head on the bed frame knocking herself out.

"TIKKI ah ah ah!" The pain in her head tripled as if something want to pop out of her head. The teen designer was trapped as the creatures drew closer. "You are ours now. The boss will be so pleased when she takes revenge on you," one of them hissed. They watched as their prey tucked herself in a ball whimpering in fear. The five illusions attacked with ferocity ready to seize the girl and drag her away.

Before they could touch her a giant purple butterfly shield sprang to life, protecting Marinette from harm. Uncurling from her ball, the teen girl could only gasp as the light from the shield burned away every illusion in the house before shrinking down and turning into bits of glitter that flew back into her body. "What in the Miraculous just happened?" Looking at her hands she felt her heart speed up trying to understand what just happened.

A whimper had her crawling on her knees. Gasping in delight she picked up Tikki and hugged her tightly. Her body warmth woke the bug, who whispered her Chosen's name happy to see she was alright.

The moment was broken when she heard her parents pounding up the stairs. Quickly hiding Tikki, she let the tears loose. "Mama, Papa, I'm so glad that you're okay!"

"We're so glad to see you're okay," Sabine cried. "I was so afraid those creatures would take you away."

"We were so scared when we heard them get in the house. Are your hurt? Are your meds still here? Should we take you to the hospital?" Tom fretted. The two of them wanted to take her immediately to the hospital when their daughter's phone rang insistently. Adrien's name was flashing across the screen.

She snatched it up at once. "Adrien? Are you okay?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing! The mansion was attacked by some weird fox like creatures. Thankfully, my Father had left for work earlier. The Gorilla and Nathalie held them off pretty good. One trapped me in my bathroom and was about to take me hostage, when it just vanished!"

"Same thing here. What is going on? Why are we being targeted?"

"No idea, but since the security system didn't keep them out I'm being moved to a secret bunker. I didn't even know my father had one! If you were attacked, maybe you should come with me."

Marinette held her hand over her phone and looked at her parents' terrified eyes. Their fear of losing Marinette to what had to be Akuma related, was plain to see on their face. She wanted to ease their fears, but also knew that if she didn't transform into Ladybug, the threat would continue. "Please, I know Adrien can keep me safe." Both of them nodded as they helped her downstairs and packed her an overnight bag. Instead of the usual limo it was an older model car that looked like it had seen better days.

The driver door opened and it was no surprise for Marinette to see Peace Keeper disguised as her art appraiser identity. After some reassurance and promises, the trio headed off in the car. "I'm curious to know how you pulled this one off."

"Right time and place. I was dropping off the fake Miraculous Book when those things attacked. I kept Adrien safe and well, since the system failed they decided to move your boyfriend here to someplace safe," Peace Keeper replied with a little humor. She had volunteered to take Adrien to the secret bunker to avoid attracting attention.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck as he explained that his father's secret bunker was in the last place anyone would look for him. It was underneath an old warehouse that was previously been owned by Treasures Incorporated before they sold it to Gabriel, who used an assumed name to get if for cheap. "It's got an old bomb shelter that he fixed up. We'll be sealed in safely until we can plan our next move."

"But I have to tell you both something!"

"Mari," the bluenettte looked at the Great Guardian's Apprentice. The young woman fingered her hidden charm necklace. Nooroo's Kwami Charm was glowing a lot. "Wait until we're there and maybe we can figure out what happened.

* * *

A few minutes later they arrived at their destination. The building had been repaired and now served as temporary storage for imported items. There was a fancy security lock on the door that Adrien typed in after getting it from Nathalie. Entering the warehouse, they were surprised by how quiet and still everything was. No machines were running, no people working, it was all very still. Heading into a corner office, they uncovered the hidden entrance to the bunker. After verifying Adrien's identity the bunker door opened closing behind them after they descended.

With a clap lights came on and they saw this bunker was well stocked and would make a nice temporary shelter for a few weeks if necessary. The kids sat down on a couch as the adult headed to the bathroom to become herself again. At last the Kwamiis came out of hiding.

Plagg let out a whistle. "Sweet pad. You dad must be really serious about protecting you to build a place like this." He zoomed over to the kitchen and phased through the refrigerator door before letting out a scream. He came back out moaning there was no cheese anywhere!

"My father is a health nut, what did you expect? Besides, cheese wouldn't last that long down here. Sorry Tikki, that means there's no cookies here either." The female Kwami shrugged her shoulders as she watched her counterpart crying his eyes out. Shaking her head, she floated over to calm him down.

Adrien let out a little laugh and turned to his girlfriend. She had wrapped her arms around her legs and ducked her head down. He could hear muffled crying. "Marinette, what's wrong? We're safe now, nothing can hurt us." She continued to cry so he reached to touch her, only for her to slap it away as she tried to get away from him, only to trip on a crack and be caught by Ning, who had just come out of the bathroom in civilian clothing.

"Get away from me! I'm dangerous! Hawkmoth must still have control over me!" she screamed into Ning's chest as she cried more. Ning hesitate before stroking the girl's hair and neck to help calm her down. She had no experience with soothing an upset person. She had rarely cried growing up and certainly none of her handlers had done anything to comfort her.

At last, Marinette calmed down and told them about what happened when those were-foxes attacked. Her description of the butterfly shield had them on edge. Adrien was going on how he wouldn't let her be taken control of again. Ning sat there touching Nooroo's charm. Half of his life force was in it and certain abilities as well. Connecting with it, she sorted through the energy stored inside trying to figure out an answer to the problem.

After a few minutes she opened her eyes and grabbed the slim Kwami novel she had left in her bag. She opened it to Nooroo's section and skimmed it with her finger then stopped on a paragraph. She reread it twice to be sure. Putting the book down, she asked Marinette about her recent experiences with Akumas.

Marinette had no idea where this was going as she reviewed her encounters with the recent Akumas. Then she answered questions about her recovery and anything or anyone that threatened her physically. After recounting her time being frozen she was getting fed up with this. "What are you getting at already? I've been attacked before and was nearly frozen to death by Lila when she was out as thief. What does any of this have to do with what happened?"

"It has everything to do with it. Your recent encounters with Akumas has always been as Ladybug, same with Lila when she was in her thief mode. Nor has your life as a civilian been threatened by anything that could cause you death," she explained before getting to her point. "The minute you were about to be attacked by those creatures, it activated to keep you safe. You were being threatened by an Akuma as a civilian!"

It was true, that had been the first time since her Akumanzation that she's been in life or death situation where something that was almost certainly akuma related. Still she didn't understand why that was significant until Ning read the small paragraph out loud.

"Nooroo and his Chosen have the responsibility to look after those who have been past Champions. The cane is not only a weapon, but its pommel has the ability to show all past champions allowing the user to call upon them again if needed. To protect the Champion from retaliation once restored to normal, both Nooroo and his Chosen must work together to bestow protection on their Champion if they feel that is needed."

"Wait a minute, are you saying, that Nooroo and _Hawkmoth_ gave Marinette some sort of protection? That's never happened before!" Adrien pointed out. Plagg pointed out that Hawkmoth never released anyone besides Marinette either.

"You know, Nooroo's ability to feel emotions, has always had an effect on his Chosen. Even if Hawkmoth stole his Miraculous, it wasn't until Peace Keeper mentioned him being a father himself that he stopped to think about the consequences of what was happening," Tikki mentioned.

"So are you saying that releasing me and protecting me from future danger is his way of making up what he did to me or that I remind him of his kid?" Ning nodded as it was the only explanation for what happened. She didn't know how long the protection would last, but it was clearly activated when Marinette was in danger from an Akuma based attack.

"We need to find out what's going on out there and identify the Akuma. Too bad we can't access the Internet down here," Adrien muttered. To his surprise Ning laughed reminding him her home was deep underneath the UN Building and she still got the evening news.

Ten minutes later they were watching an interview of Volpena on the LadyNoir blog. Alya was having the time of her life interviewing the new "heroine" she didn't consider the possibility she was an Akuma.

 _"So as Paris newest heroine, Volpena was it? What are your powers specifically?"_

 _"Oh, I can fly, have super strength, and my flute can soothe any beast and send them right back where they belong. I have been training with my abilities so that I may help my fellow heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir."_

 _"Have you met up with them yet and do you think they'll be happy to have you on their team?"_

 _"No I haven't yet, but it's only a matter of time. I know they'll adore me and appreciate what I bring to the team. After all, with my powers we can deal with Akumas much faster before they cause serious damage. Together we'll even find a way to stop evil all together." Volpena laughed a little before tossing her hair revealing the fox tail necklace that had been hidden._

"LILA! Ugh, we should have known she'd become an Akuma! No wonder those monsters were after us! We're the cause of her rage," Marinette wailed as Adrien pointed out it wasn't completely their fault pointing out Lila had been quietly raging since she came here.

Ning hacked into the city's security cameras watching the attacks and heroism. She also saw different groups moving across the rooftops heading towards Treasures Incorporated. This so called bunker must have been a hiding place for stolen goods before they were shipped out. If that didn't prove that Lila and her family's company was a front for the Fox's Teeth nothing would.

Using a few programs and checking Trixx's chapter she came to a conclusion. "Lila's powers are based on the powers of the Fox Miraculous as it was written in the book. Her true powers are making powerful illusions, they look and sound real, but they don't smell, you can't feel or taste them." Looking down at the book, she read the Miraculous granted more powers, but at the moment all she had was the illusions. "Illusions that are powerful, knowing her she's probably figured a way to make them be able to physically touch something, but I don't know at the moment how.

"She's super dangerous, maybe the most dangerous Akuma yet. Combined with her knowledge of how to steal, attack people, and who knows what else, we have to be careful trying to get her akuma," Tikki warned.

"It's a good thing Trixx is still dormant. I don't want to even think about what she do if she found out someone was imitating her act," Plagg whispered. His "sister" could get pretty wild sometimes.

* * *

The best option they had was to find the real Volpena and destroy her fake Miraculous before she started causing real damage. They would have to learn to trust their other senses because their eyes and ears could be tricked. Sticking together was the plan. After a quick costume change, they headed out to face their strongest enemy yet.

As they leapt across rooftops searching for the illusion clones, a thought came to Ladybug's mind. "If she has the power of illusions, how can we be certain if we're talking to the real us if we get separated?"

"She's right you know, my enhanced senses make it easier for me not to be fooled by illusions, but I can still miss the obvious." Ladybug giggled at her partner remembering how oblivious he had been to her real identity.

Peace Keeper thought about that as she fell downwards in the alley, before using landing on a fire escape, pushing off it and then climbing the side of the next building and running again across the rooftops. "Signals and words are too easy to be copied. It would be dangerous to share secrets. Hmm. Ask your Kwamiis to sense if the other is real. The Charms should be able to help me with that."

Satisfied, they kept going in the direction of the Treasures Incorporated Building. A buzzing was heard coming from Ladybug's yoyo. Stopping on a rooftop she slid open the device. "It's an update on the LadyNoir blog. Volpena has been spotted to the south searching for us."

Chat's stick started beeping as he touched the paw to view his GPS. "We've got reports from the police calling about some gang causing trouble in the north. Most likely illusions created by Volpena."

"My computer is picking up on magical energy from west and east. No doubt they're illusions, but we can't be sure," Peace Keeper she stated with a sour taste in her mouth. The three of them knew that if they didn't go investigate all sightings, they might miss the real one, if she was even there to begin with. Still there was the dilemma of only three heroes and four directions. What did they do?

"I'll held west and make my way north. I can cover that ground easily," Chat said grinning. "We cats love to roam you know?"

"No jokes Chaton. I'll handled the south, can you handled the east?" Ladybug asked. After receiving a nod, the three agreed to meet back together on the roof of the building across the street from enemy's headquarters. Wishing each other luck, they split.

On top of Treasures Incorporated, Volpena was waiting on the company's helipad for news. Teams Six and Seven had been destroyed somehow. Memories from Seven told her that Adrien's protectors had managed to "kill" them before puffing out of existence. "I wish I knew beforehand that dumb driver had fists that could crack "skulls," she whispered under her breath. "No matter where they hid him I'll find out." Muttering under her breath she wondered what that light that wiped away her illusions. Whatever Marinette had would be destroyed and that girl would suffer greatly as bait.

"Team Eight is still tracking their target, hopefully they'll find their quarry soon." After using up Teams Nine and Ten and Team Five guarding the trap, it would be up to her and the other teams to fulfill her bargain." Playing a melody on the flute another puff of smoke came out and formed a little pigeon. "Listen up little bird. Change in tactics, tell Team Four their orders have changed. I need them to undergo a costume change and walk around the city for the next thirty minutes."

 _"What is taking you so long Volpena? Ladybug and Chat Noir have been spotted heading south and northwest! Now is your chance to get their Miraculous! Stop playing games already. Do you need a reminder of who's in charge here? I can't take away your powers or control you if I wish!"_

 _"I'm going right now. You'll soon get what you want."_ Wiggling in excitement she went flying off heading towards the northwest ready to get Chat Noir's Miraculouses first.

Chat Noir landed on a roof near the area that Peace Keeper had picked up on the magical energy. He looked around cautiously trying to figure out what had caused it. _"I don't see anything out of place. Everything smells right. Do you feel anything?"_

 _"Hard to tell. I can feel something near here, but I can't figure it out. If this was the result of the real Fox Miraculous no problem. These are illusions are extension of that crazed girl's mind. They feel as cold as she is."_

Moving forward cautiously he jumped back as a cloud of orange dust appeared a few feet in front of him. It spiraled around before dissolving and revealing Volpena or at least one of her clone illusions. He couldn't tell at this point.

"Chat Noir, its honor to finally meet you. My name is Volpena, the Fox Miraculous holder. I hoped my debut would catch your attention," she told him in a sweet voice. She held out her hand waiting for him to shake it. "It will be such an honor to work with you. You're my favorite hero. Do you know where Ladybug is?"

The Akuma frowned slightly when Chat Noir didn't take her hand. Studying his expression, she wondered why he was looking at her as if she was a threat. "Are you afraid to trust me? There's no need for that feline. Check out the LadyNoir blog. That young blogger Alya interviewed me as well as Mrs. Chamack for TV. Surely by now you've seen me helping people."

Chat extended his baton out and crouched in an attack position. Plagg was still trying to sense if this was the real one. The blond studied her a moment trying to get a good sniff, but the sudden cross breeze was making that difficult. "You're not fooling me Volpena. I know what you really are and also _who_ you are."

Volpena laughed asking if this was one of his jokes. Of course he knew what she was, a heroine in the making, but who she was? How did he guess her identity already? She didn't think it was that obvious.

"Cut the act foxy. I know you're an Akuma and that your human self is Lila Rossi. After all, who else would be using all these fox based while wearing a fake Miraculous?"

In a flash she swung her flute at him only to be blocked. She pushed back hard attempting to disarm him. Without warning she kicked him hard in the knee causing his balance to falter. Pouncing on top of him, she forced him to the ground and cut off his air supply. "Tell me where the real Fox Miraculous is and I'll make your death quick. It won't be any problem to steal your Miraculous once you're dead."

Chat Noir struggled trying to get some leverage. Concentrating hard, his belt tail wrapped around ribbon belt of his foe and tugged her off. She was surprised and barely had time to recover before she had to get out of the way from a paw swipe. Those claws were sharp! That idiot cat had a serious look on his face. "I'm going to end this before you dog up the city!"

"No mangy cat is going to ruin my hunt!" They clashed over and over again. Running across roof tops and striking back at one another, the sounds of their battle echoing across the street below. It was a battle of wills and neither was going to give up.

Having enough of this Volpena decided to use one of her tricks. Chat Noir was getting ready to attack when she held out her hand in stop motion. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stop attacking right now or your precious Princess will pay the price." That halted the cat right in his tracks.

"Good, now listen up." Playing another melody on her flute; five clones of her appeared next to her. Playing a fast pace tune redirecting her other clones. "I know you've got great vision. Take a look at the Pere Lachaise Cemetery." She watched the black cat as he turned his head and enjoyed his gasp as he saw what was going on in the nearby landmark.

Five clones stood on top of the Memorial of the Dead. Each of them had a Marinette in their clutches, tied up with a noose around their necks. The clones appeared ready to hang the girls and leave their bodies in the Memorial. The black cat was furious. He turned ready to attack only to stop as he heard Plagg's voice.

 _Pretend you're listening to her! My senses have finally become in tuned with her powers."_

 _"So none of them are Marinette, she didn't get caught after detransforming?"_

 _"They're all illusions in the cemetery and on this roof, except the one talking. She's the real one and if you can get her fake Miraculous…"_

 _"We can take it to Ladybug and have her cleanse it!"_

Volpena was waiting for Chat Noir to hand over his Miraculous when the hero broke his baton in two and sent both of them flying through the air. Spinning around both ends sliced through the illusions dispersing them until only Volpena was left. Shocked he figured her out she decided to escape for now.

"See you later kitty, I have other prey to catch." Wrapping herself in orange smoke she disappeared from the building heading in another direction, this time to the south. When Chat couldn't ring up his partner, he started heading south hoping to reach her in time.

* * *

As Volpena flew through the air, she decided to check if Hawkmoth was still there. _"So I guess you're angry I didn't manage to get Chat Noir's ring? Don't worry part B will work."_

 _"Your illusions may not be real, but I will not have someone pretending they will kill someone just to get the job done!"_

 _"If you're not willing to use every trick at your disposal to win then what's the point?"_

Hawkmoth didn't reply, she felt his connection to her mind break. Tilting her head she reached out to one of her teams before letting out a loud yip in delight. "Team Eight was successful. Let's crush Lady Luck!"

Ladybug had decided to take a break when suddenly she was surround on all sides, including above by a gazillion different guns. Bravely she charged the weapons before a painful melody started hurting her ears despite the protection over them. "Volpena!"

"So you have heard of me, I'm delighted!" The Akuma cheered as she stood next to the guns holding a remote control with a big red button on it. "Let's cut to the chase shall we? I have places to be and things to do you know." The transformed Lila had the gall to strut and pose like a queen.

"Cheating and stealing no doubt," Ladybug muttered as she forced herself to stand and start spinning her yoyo around. Tikki warned her the real one was here and to trust her instincts. Also to run if it became too much for her. Locking eyes with the Akuma she spoke in a calm voice. "Let me guess, you want my Miraculous or you'll destroy me or this entire building."

Volpena pranced about before becoming serious again. "Not entirely true. I want to know where the real Fox Miraculous is and take yours. If you won't give them to me, I won't blow you up." She pointed to a nearby transport station. Copies of the villainous vixen had painted targets on five different Adriens. "I'll blow him up and trap thousands of underground. You'll never save them all in time and because you'll try you'll never get my akuma so no magically fixing everything."

Ladybug didn't know what to do. She strongly suspected they were illusions, but lately she couldn't tell reality from a memory. The problem was taken out of her hands as several drones and few electrical discharge disks went off breaking all the illusions. Peace Keeper landed in front of Ladybug, both verifying their identity based on the Kwami energy.

Peace Keeper clapped her hands. "I must say I'm impressed. An illusion inside an illusion to disguise retrieval drones was something innovative. They gave me a tough time, but I won in the end." Pulling out some handcuffs she demanded the Akuma give up and come quietly. Chat Noir arrived just then to cut off any escape routes.

"You're _kitty cornered!_ " All three ladies rolled their eyes as the pun. "Surrender and we'll turn you back to normal Lila."

"Normal? Why do you think I want that? With these powers I can take what I want and do whatever I want. You'll never stop me. Now if you excuse me, I think I'll go track down my prey. It shouldn't be that hard to get their location from their family and caretakers, bye!" Playing a super loud tone the windows below shattered. She ran off as the heroes went to protect people on the street.

Ladybug threw her yoyo forward making a huge net to catch a lot of the glass. Other pieces kept falling as Chat Noir vaulted to the ground and used his stick to swipe the civilians away from falling glass as Peace Keeper tapped into Wayzz's power Shell Guard to protect the remaining people.

"Volpena's became reckless by endangering everyone on the streets," Ladybug stated. She wobbled a bit and brought her hands up to her ears. "Her music is getting through my protection." Peace Keeper touched the ear shield as she drew on some of Nooroo's creativity changing the molecular structure of the shield. "A bit of imagination and they're fixed."

"Ladies, I hate to interrupt, but we need to get a move on. Volpena is targeting our families," he hissed with a fear on face. If something happened to his father he didn't know what he do.

The Turtle Kwami Charm lit up as Peace Keeper went still. She was listening to something closely. Her mouth moved, but no words came out. Coming to her senses she urged the teens to follow her. As they traveled across the city Peace Keeper informed them on what was going on.

"Wayzz has sensed a serious shift in the balance. He tried contacting Nooroo, but he's silent. I don't mean he's silent that he cannot speak, he's silent as if he's not there at all. Something happened to him." Both Ladybug and Chat Noir could feel the worry their Kwamiis had four their "brother." "The Great Guardian has been keeping an eye on what has been happening as well as protecting the unusually active Fox Miraculous."

The others nodded remembering this from an early talk. What their friend said next surprised them greatly. According to Peace Keeper, despite having a bad back and not transforming for years, the Great Guardian had once again taken his mantle of Sea Green Turtle to aid them in their quest. This stunned them. At last they would meet the person who gave them their Miraculous and Peace Keeper's mentor.

* * *

Volpena looked at the bakery where her forces had failed. It was hard to believe that was only two hours ago. She could see inside where Marinette's parents were working to restore order to their little shop. She was going to bake them into a pie and eat if they didn't give her the location of their daughter.

Volpena strode across the street playing a tune as she went. Behind her formed a group of were-foxes ready to "attack" on her command. The smell of fear filled her nose. Ten more steps and she siege the building.

A faint whistling sound made her fall forward on her knees as a rock on a chain filled the space her back was a few minutes ago. Ice cold water was tossed on her breaking her concentration as the illusions disappeared as cloud of orange smoke covered the block. It was good enough warning for the Dupain-Chengs who locked all their doors and headed into their home for safety.

Inside the smoke cloud Volpena started to get her bearings back when she was hit in the stomach by another chained rock. Launching herself forward she landed on top of something like a shell and was tossed off onto the street. Using her flute to blow away the smoke she narrowed her eyes as the unfamiliar hero standing before her.

It was a very old guy in turtle costume carrying a meteor hammer in his hands. His gaze was calm yet stern. He had a firm stance having judged the right distance between them that would give him the advantage when it came to defending and attacking. "It is time to end this child. Whatever promises you were made will never be fulfilled. Your rage and revenge will not get you what you want. Please, allow us to heal you."

Fluffing herself up Volpena made a rude gesture at the man telling him foxes liked to eat old turtles because of their season skin. Reaching under her fabric belt she pushed the button on the controller for her drones commanding them to come here right now. "You know what they say, the wily fox always wins!" With a quick twist of the flute she fired something out of it by blowing through one end. It was a dart of some kind!

Sea Green Turtle saw it coming. When it was in range he smashed it with one side of the hammer and created a swirling shield with the other end to keep himself safe. More darts kept coming as he twirled around letting them bounce of his shell.

 _"Master, the drones are coming closer. Started edging closer." Wayzz told him._

 _"I'll do my best friend."_ Sea Green Turtle pulled out a bottle of water and poured it over his feet. The fringes expanded as he slid down the street bypassing Volpena. The Akuma turned towards him ready to shoot. In the blink of an eye he disappeared. The Akuma looked around frantically only to be attacked on the left as her arm was twisted behind her a second later her left leg was dragged up and over putting her in an awkward position. "Give up child. We can help you."

Volpena let out a scream so loud it echoed across the city. A burst of orange smoke came off her body pushing Sea Green Turtle away. Her drones descended from the sky picking him up. They stretched his body as far as they could. The akumatized girl studied him for a second catching sight of the glowing bracelet. "Give me your Miraculous and tell me where I can find the Fox one now. If you don't I'll have my drones rip you in half!"

Sea Green Turtle said nothing, just daring her to do what she wanted. He wouldn't ever betray the Kwamiis or their Miraculouses. Raging uncontrollably she loaded a fresh dart and aimed her flute right at his heart. "Hope you enjoy your afterlife."

A primordial scream caused her aim to be slightly off. The dart only nicked his shoulder as all the drones were destroyed by fast pace yoyo. The turtle hero was caught by Chat Noir as Peace Keeper tore the flute from Volpena's hand with her rope dart. "NEVER TOUCH HIM AGAIN!" Taking hold of the flute she snapped it in two only for it to dissolve into orange smoke.

How was this even possible? She had been using this only a minute ago! Peace Keeper didn't have time to wonder. Her mentor needed her help. Tapping into Plagg's Kwami Charm, she felt a rush of destruction rise up in her hand. It was a lesser version of Cataclysm. Shooting a line from her right glove in the air, it wrapped itself around a sturdy branch. Tugging it to make sure it was secure she swung like a pendulum kicking Volpena in the head.

The foxy villainous staggered back a little before she was kicked again, this time causing her to land on her back. Peace Keeper swung upward releasing herself into an aerial somersault. Uncurling her Cataclysm hand stretched out to destroy the necklace. She was not prepared for the grit to be thrown at her eyes. Not being able to see she landed to short and her summoned Cataclysm only created a pothole in the street.

"How did you do that? Maybe there's something worth stealing from you after all." She loped over on all fours ready to jump on top of her when her legs got pulled out from under her by Ladybug's yoyo and Sea Green Turtle's meteor hammer. Chat Noir jumped on her using his claws to break the chain on the necklace.

Peace Keeper snatched the fox tailed necklace hurdling into the ground before shooting it with a laser. The necklace was disintegrated, but no akuma flew out. Everyone was confused because there were fragments of the necklace on the ground. Scanning with her filters she came to a shocking conclusion. "This isn't the same necklace from earlier. My compound eyes filter is showing me the ultraviolet wavelength is different, then the one before."

* * *

Turning to look at Volpena, the girl was smirking happily. Ladybug pulled on her yoyo string tightly. "What did you do with the real one? You can't be an illusion, you've been touching us physically after we destroyed your drones."

"Having sour grapes now are we? Well, I hope you can explain this to the person you really have tied up." The illusion vanished revealing a tied up Alya, with her glasses broken, who was both glaring and amazed at the same time. The heroes dropped her as she squealed in delight!

"More Miraculous heroes! You!" she said pointing at Peace Keeper. "I knew you were real, no way are you covering up this covering up your existence this time! Oh the old guy is a Miraculous user too! Pinch me I'm in heaven." Slipping on her spare pair of glasses, Alya was pulling out her phone ready to start asking questions, the first one being why wasn't Volpena with them only to have Sea Green Turtle push her to the ground and protecting her from sharp projectiles that embedded in his shell. The reporter thanked him and looked up surprised to see the newest "heroine" holding a set of sharp discs.

Alya couldn't understand why Volpena was attacking her fellow heroes. Had there been a fight? Did she prefer to work alone? Maybe these other heroes here were actually imposters! "Volpena, what is your reason for attacking them, are they imposters or Akuma based threats?"

Volpena sneered at Alya hurling another disc destroying the girl's precious phone. "You stupid naïve wanna be. It's no wonder you have to be rescued so many times by those do-gooders. Maybe you want to commit suicide you moron"

Alya was shocked to hear those words come out of the same person she interviewed only a few hours before. The fox girl continued her little speech stating she was gullible, attention seeking, and total fake. After all, she couldn't' tell the difference between an Akuma and a Miraculous Hero. Guilt built up as she realized she legitimized an Akuma, who no one tried to run from and used that to her advantage to attack people.

"I'd give up reporting girly, you suck at it. I'm heading home now. You can try to stop me, but I doubt you'll catch up before the prey I brought back is devoured. Bye!" They all watched her fly off in the direction away from Treasures Incorporated and towards a distant neighborhood.

Ladybug wanted to console her friend, but there wasn't time. She hugged Alya and whispered something in her ear before swinging away while her partner vaulted behind her. Sea Green Turtle went over to Alya, giving her a tea packet before softly giving her advice. Once he was done Peace Keeper picked him up and flew after her friends.

The quartet of heroes kept pace with Volpena. They knew she was probably leading them into another trap. They didn't care anymore. Stopping Volpena was the single most important thing and they would trap her instead. Sea Green Turtle looked at his GPS and stated, "We're heading towards an older section of the neighborhood. Many houses here are elaborate estates passed through families."

"She's heading to the Fox's Teeth den. We need to be prepared for anything!" Peace Keeper reminded them. As they got closer she felt an inkling of Nooroo's mind returning. Next to her, Ladybug started to reach for her head, but stopped. Something strange was going on.

Volpena landed on Foxes Burrows front lawn and ran to the side entrance. Clapping her hands Team Five appeared. "The trap is ready? Good. They won't be getting out of this one."

Landing in enemy territory, the heroes cautiously made their way around the house. They made sure to be extra cautious wondering what trap was waiting them. Getting to the side of the building they couldn't believe what they saw. Lying unconscious in the bottom of some monstrous deathtrap was Hawkmoth! He was beaten up, blood dripping from his nose with his clothing torn up. His cane was chained to the trap's wall.

"Is this another illusion?" Chat Noir whispered, "After all we've never seen Hawkmoth in person before."

"This isn't an illusion, that's really him. I can sense it." Ladybug replied softly. This was the man that had turned her into a living nightmare. She thought when they finally met not only would she stop him, but make him know how much he made her suffer. Instead of feeling angry though, she was feeling worried for him.

"We need to get to him, with him knocked out is no wonder Volpena's been able to go rogue," Peace Keeper stated. As soon as they got him out and saved the day, they could arrest the man beneath the mask and free Nooroo.

"Yes, sometimes we must help our enemies, even if we don't want to." Checking for any traps, they moved in closer, spreading out to make sure they weren't one big target. It would be their undoing.

Hidden traps sprang to life. The heroes soon found themselves contained in giant spheres and gassed to sleep. Outside Volpena smiled as she started barking out orders. "Where's the fun in taking their Miraculous and killing them outright. We'll be having a real foxhunt soon." Turning around she saw the rest of the family starting to come out. "Nice timing everyone. You're all invited to greatest fox hunt ever!"


	9. Unhooded Truths

**We have come to the end of my first season trilogy. Don't worry, when second season starts I'll be back with another great trilogy for you all.**

* * *

Ladybug woke up to a serious headache and feeling drained. Her hands flew to her ears, relieved to find her earrings still on. Looking around, she found herself trapped in a sphere of some kind. Looking around, she couldn't see a seam or a door anywhere to get in or out. Struggling to get up, she couldn't help, but be reminded about how she had been trapped by the Kwamiis and Peace Keeper when they tried to keep her still in the hope they could save her.

" _Tikki are you there? Can you hear me?!"_

 _"I'm here Marinette, please calm down, your heart is beating too fast."_

 _"I'll try really hard. Do you know how long I was out or if the others are near?"_

 _"I sense my "brothers" nearby including Nooroo, though his energy is faint. My Kwami Charm is also in the area, so Peace Keeper is also here. But I don't know where here is or how long we've been stuck inside this trap."_

Their conversation was halted as the sphere started to roll around. She let out a small scream as she was bounced around. All this rolling around was making her very dizzy. "I think I'm going to bleah." The contents of her breakfast ended up on her suit. Finally the sphere came to a rest. Doing her best to clean herself up, she was surprised when the sphere started to open.

The sun was in the center of the sky meaning it was around noon. Their fight with Volpena had lasted from about six thirty to almost nine. She had been held captive for almost three hours. There was a clinking sound as four more spheres came to rest next to hers. They opened up revealing a groggy Chat Noir, a coughing Sea Green Turtle, along with a still unconscious Hawkmoth. The only one who seemed to halfway recovered was Peace Keeper, who appeared to have just finished injecting something to counter the sleeping gas.

Peace Keeper used her mask to look around. All around them was a forest with hedges of mazes placed in different spots. A strong river was half a mile away cutting the way through the forest and creating a clearing. The strangest thing was that at the far edges of the forest were steel fences with sharp barbed wire. Clearly they were in someone's private grounds.

"Ha ha ha. At last you guys awaken!" Volpena's voiced loudly. The Miraculous heroes rose to their feet. For the first time they realized there were grandstands and some buildings encircled by a protective wall with large bullet proof windows. The stands were completely filled with people wearing ceremonial clothes and masks of nine different foxes. In a private booth, sat the leaders of the Fox's Teeth, who resembled the legendary Reynard and Kumiho, watching them intently. Volpena was standing on the top of an award platform. "Welcome heroes and villain to the Hunting Grounds of the Fox's Teeth Guild for today's special hunt!"

A cheer rose up from the younger members clearly thrilled with anticipation of this grand hunt. The Miraculous and Kwamii Charm users had a bad feeling about this. Volpena was in her enjoying the praise bowing to the whole guild and saluting the leaders. She opened her mouth to give a speech when she was rudely interrupted.

"So this confirms it. You're a member of the Fox's Teeth Guild! You're the one who stole the lots on loan to the Centrale Montemartini from the British National History Museum. Do you realize the amount of trouble you caused Dr. Marmo?" Peace Keeper shouted. She ignored Volpena's growling and missed the looks of distaste from the leaders. Hidden by their masks, the audience has varying expressions ranging from bemusement to scorn.

"You will return the stolen property and give yourself up now! If you don't then I'll do it by force taking your entire Guild down with my bare hands!" The secret agent demanded. These last three weeks had cut into her vacation time, put an acquaintance of hers' job on the line, and was causing an international incident between two countries. Quite plainly, she had had enough of this.

Volpena lashed out with an illusion of a giant ready to step on the young woman. Playing another tune the illusion shimmered and suddenly there was mass to it. Peace Keeper jumped away just in time as the illusion crushed the sphere she had been in minutes before. The illusion vanished as the orange smoke blew around them causing everyone to cough. "I don't take kindly to threats. You do not insult the family, do you understand?!" She raised her flute like a blow dart again ready to poison them.

"Volpena, silence!" Reynard called out with a razor sharp tone. You couldn't see with the mask on, but his eyes had narrowed. Yesterday when his granddaughter came to him as an Akuma and revealed her new powers, the whole family had come together to perfect the plan to collect the Miraculous, obtain the Fox One, and have their final revenge. "We must follow tradition or the Ceremonial Hunt will not count for you."

The Kumiho leaned forward in her chair carefully observing the collective prey Volpena had assembled. Having such powerful magical objects would make the family stronger than before. For certain, that old man must know the location of both the Fox Miraculouses and Robin Hood's descendant who owned it. The woman not dressed like an animal was the one who sparked her interests. Very few people had the dedication, observational, and persistence to track down a specific member of the guild and appeared to have some knowledge of their family history.

"Tell me young heroes, if you are so busy trying to contain the destruction that pathetic man brings to a city, than why bother with us a couple of thieves? Surely our little family is nothing to be too concerned about."

"That's not the _upright tail_ we've heard! From what we've seen, your family might be worse than Hawkmoth."

"We protect the city from all kinds of trouble and that includes your Akumatized member!" Ladybug pointed at Volpena, who shot the heroine a cold look at the bug girl.

"You will never obtain the power you seek, for you are not worthy of it. No one here will tell you anything."

"So you might as well let us cleanse Volpena and do the other stuff I asked before you get into real trouble." Next to her Hawkmoth started to groan as he started coming around. Everyone looked nervous about that yet they had to remain vigilant as Volpena laughed at them before giving a pleading look at her leaders. With a slight nod, Volpena jumped in joy before explaining the Ceremonial Hunt.

"For centuries people and their dogs have hunted foxes to their death in a horrible sport called fox hunting. Here, that is all reversed for you are the prey and we're the hunters who will chase you down and take what we want, before offering you a merciful death!" You could tell by the gleam in her eyes that she had been waiting for something like this for some time.

As it was explained to them the Ceremonial Hunt was a special occasion for family members to capture their enemies or anyone who got too close to realizing the truth about Treasures Incorporated and the Fox's Teeth Guild. This was to be a sporting event and a lesson for the members of the Guild to not betray the family.

The rules were simple. Hidden around the Hunting grounds were the stolen items and a secret way out of the grounds. The goal for the prey was to find all the objects and escape before midnight. If they were caught by the Hunter they died. To make things even more interesting, there were hidden traps or caches based on the nine families specialties scattered around the five mile hunting grounds.

(Red: Seduction, manipulation, and lies. Fennex: Gear, transport, and safe houses. Grey: Legal affairs and connections. Culpeo: Management and medical. Arctic: Long term planning and camouflage. Tibetan Sand: Research and preservation. Bat Eared: Accounting and middle men. Crab Eating: Cyber and tech. Hoary: Smuggling and clients.)/

The prey had access to random hiding places and there was one safe zone, the clearing where they couldn't be attacked, but were easily seen. If they got hungry or thirsty they had permission to take advantage of their grounds around them. The prey had the option of working together or going their separate ways. Anything on them or they found could be used to defend/attack. The penalty for trying to climb the fence or break into the grandstands was either slavery or death depending on the wishes of the Hunter; with approval from the Reynard and Kumiho.

"Of course the people in the grandstands get to watch via the wireless cameras, but they can't help me. I have to prove myself by hunting you down, defeating, and end you. You have a ten minute head start, which you should take advantage of considering you have to survive here for eleven and half hours. The Hunt starts now!" A gong sounded as the five rushed away, (Hawkmoth was being carried by Peace Keeper with Ladybug keeping a close eye on them).

* * *

The group had just reached a thicket when they heard the gong go off again. Volpena was starting her hunt. Chat Noir extended his claws to clear a path when a flash bomb went off temporarily blinding the young boy. Sea Green Turtle grabbed Chat Noir's arm as the group took off in another direction. They came across a pile of rocks stacked close together.

Hoping to get a better view, Ladybug started jumping towards the top. Halfway up, she triggered a laser trip wire. An air cannon blasted the top boulder sending it crashing down towards her. She quickly began to spin her yoyo around as fast as possible, creating a shield. The boulder hit the shield slowing down, but not stopping. The tip of the Jōhyō embedded itself in the boulder and was tugged tightly causing tiny cracks to form. The meteor hammer struck the cracks causing them to get bigger and bigger. The cracked sections rolled into the shield as it deepened the cracks until the boulder finally split in two and fell on opposite sides of the rock pile.

Chat Noir vision was still blurry, but his hearing wasn't damaged. The cat ears on his head bent back and forth. "We've got to move! I'm hearing a pack of dogs coming this way." The group followed him as he led them further into the hunting grounds away from the sounds. They had been on the move for almost twenty minutes when the ground gave way and the girls fell into a hole leaving the boys and the groggy Hawkmoth to face the dogs.

Peace Keeper and Ladybug didn't have time to worry about the boys. A camouflaged door opened revealing a quintet of men. Judging by their physical appearance, they appeared to be Bulgarian. Their clothes were both expensive, but allowed free movement especially in the arms. Three of them had capture pulls, another was carrying a gun, and the last one just stood in the doorway smirking.

"Stay close to me, these men are human traffickers, probably hired to help out in the Hunt. We need to defeat them and get out of here fast," the secret agent whispered. Ladybug maneuvered behind her just as the leader barked orders to capture them. The wranglers moved in anticipating a bit of a fight, but not too much trouble.

They were not expecting the young woman to attack them with Bulgarian Kempo, the country's unique fighting style that combined together soft and hard techniques. She brought her left leg up and slammed it down hard on the top of right shoulder causing the man to drop his pole arm. Swinging around she kicked him again in the chest before going in a soft block with her hands to deflect another man's pole. Circling a bit she waited for her target to come to her before grabbing him by his midsection and tossing him to the ground.

Meanwhile Ladybug was using her suit's power to climb up the walls and flip across the whole as her yoyo string had fun creating a variety of cat cradle forms. If she wasn't so busy fighting for her life, she would be worrying about her Chaton.

The men were busy trying to stay alive from vicious fighting dogs. The abused animals had been trained to go for the kill and weighing 150 pounds, knew how to use their weight to shove their foes to the ground. Chat Noir was battling two dogs as Sea Green Turtle played defense protecting Hawkmoth. The villain was semi awake, his body still fighting the drug that threatened to knock him out again. His body was aching and his thoughts messed up indicating he might have a concussion.

He struggled to get to his feet as a dizzy spell hit him. He couldn't control his movements and got a lucky hit in, knocking one dog out. Another came at him from behind tackling the man to the ground. He was lucky his mask protected the top part of his neck or it would have been severed. In a burst of extreme anger he managed send the dog flying off his back as he rose to his feet.

The pack was circling once more ready to attack when the all let out high pitched howls and ran away. Peace Keeper and Ladybug emerged from the hole, dirty, with a bit of blood on their uniforms, but fine. Strung around Peace Keeper's waist was a satchel she took off the leader containing a few items from the first stolen lot. Sea Green Turtle urged the group to move on.

* * *

An hour later they found a place to rest inside one of the maze bushes. The adrenaline rush was wearing off as the heroes started to feel their pain returning. Peace Keeper was checking out Hawkmoth to determine how bad he was. Chat Noir and Ladybug talked quietly amongst themselves as Sea Green Turtle kept guard.

"Why are we helping Hawkmoth? He's a villain. We could have just left him near the grandstands, grabbed his Miraculous, and then Volpena would cease to exist," Chat Noir hissed, his green eyes locked on the hunched over man.

"We're heroes Chat. If we left him behind to die, we'd be worse than him. I have a feeling taking the Miraculous back from him wouldn't help us right now. Something is very different about Volpena."

Ladybug glanced at the man again, with worry and slight fear. They didn't fully know the extent of his abilities or if he was working with Volpena to get hers and Chats Miraculouses. Her gut was telling her that wasn't the case causing her to worry for man. He as a villain and a father. She couldn't begin to imagine the pain his child would suffer if he didn't come home.

Hawkmoth was grumbling unhappily and shoved Peace Keeper's hands away. "Don't touch me. It is your fault that I'm like this." Peace Keeper's was taken aback and demanded to know why this was her fault. "Because of you my powers have been greatly weakened. My Kwami continues to resist me and with our strained relationship, I was tricked by my own Akuma!"

"Get over yourself already. Nooroo made his choices, same as you. No one forced you to misuse the powers of the Butterfly Miraculous. You should be thanking him because without his powers you would have died from that brutalbeating instead of just a medium concussion and some blood loss." She poked him in the chest reminding him to be grateful for their help considering they could have left him behind.

"My Apprentice speaks the truth Hawkmoth. No matter how bad you treat Nooroo, he would never let any harm come to you," Sea Green Turtle said as he placed a hand on his pseudo granddaughter's shoulder and extended the other one out to the Hawkmoth. The man ignored it, turning away from the others. A slight frown on his face, the old superhero continued to press how dire their circumstances were."The situation is dire and none of us will survive this Hunt unless we work together as one."

"You suggest a truce? That is laughable old man. I know that as soon as we defeat Volpena and everything is turned back to normal, everyone here will attack and take away my Miraculous." His tone made it clear he would fight to the death to keep his Miraculous.

"No, we won't. If this truce is going to work, none of can be separated from our Miraculous. If the suit is the only thing keeping you alive right now, I promise we won't take it," Ladybug told him directly, surprising Hawkmoth. His greatest enemy, had come to his rescue without a thought. Now she was giving her word that he would keep his prize for now.

Chat protested that this was a bad idea, but Ladybug's mind was made up. Even if it meant continuing to allow the villain to hurt people, they were going to help keep him alive even if that meant not rescuing Nooroo for now. The others reluctantly agreed and Hawkmoth swore by his Miraculous he wouldn't backstab the group.

* * *

With that settled, Hawkmoth told them his side of the akumanzation. He explained about the coldness he had felt inside Lila's mind and that her emotions seemed to be magnified before he even offered her power. He described the difficulty of working with Volpena and Nooroo's warning. As continued to talk it became clear that Volpena had manipulated him with her emotions and careful planning while her ruthless mind got inside his head and found his location.

"I was caught off guard when the clones got inside my lair. I tried to get rid of them with my own power, since technically they were an extension of my powers, but they proved too strong. I had no idea that they were covering up attack drones until it was too late."

He stopped talking as a terrible headache hit him. Gritting his teeth he clutched his cane in agony trying to ignore the pain. His concentration was lapsing again. To everyone's surprise Chat Noir pulled out two pills of aspirin and handed them to Hawkmoth, who dry swallowed them. Getting questioning looks Chat Noir shrugged his shoulders muttering something about carrying them for an emergency.

"I believe Volpena attacked you not only as bait, but to prevent you from removing her akuma. If a Butterfly holder sustains injuries to their brain, their connection with their Champions is completely severed until the injuries heal," Sea Green Turtle explained. Looking at Hawkmoth he went on to say while he couldn't talk or control Volpena, his powers would still allow him to feel her emotions and sense when she was near. The villain didn't appear to be happy about what little power he had left.

That gave Peace Keeper an idea. "When you were connected, you stated she was cold and hard to relate to. That her emotions were out of proportion. Could you tell what her personality type was?"

"What's so important about her personality? We know she's a threat and ruthless," Chat Noir pointed out. He went stiff as Plagg explained that if they could figure out her personality, then they could anticipate her movements and attack.

Which also meant they could identify her weaknesses and give them the time to recover the stolen property, before defeating her. If that happened, then perhaps the Fox's Teeth Guild would be returned to their home by Miraculous Cleanse giving everyone time to get out of here before the five minutes were up. It was worth a try.

With Hawkmoth help, they were able to figure out Lila had an ENTJ-A personality, nicknamed the "commander" because of their tendency to be leaders and have a mastery over people. Lila was an extroverted, intuitive, and like to think things through and was very judgmental yet was very assertive.

She took great pleasure in achieving her goals no matter what and had a cold rationality that drove others to follow her and anyone who didn't she would ignore or take action against them to prevent them from taking away her achievements. It also explained why her emotions seemed out of balance. Being ruled by her intelligent, hard thinking, and efficient brain, meant she had poor control over her emotions leading her to hurt others or feel them in massive disproportion.

Her emotions, along with her stubbornness and arrogance, happened to be her weaknesses. Her own impatience with others could make her dismissive of the truth about a situation or person. Her arrogance and cockiness would be a good weakness to exploit. If they took advantage of these weaknesses combined with her shortcomings in other areas, they stood a chance of winning.

* * *

Volpena swiftly raced through the hunting grounds, jumping into the air and landing on the top of a tree. A telescope was attached to the top. She used it to scan the territory. She focused on the places that the stolen items had been placed. "I don't see why we needed to follow tradition _this_ time. I stole those items personally and giving them back means it was for nothing!" she hissed out loud.

She zoomed in on one of the stolen items hiding place. It was inside a hole in a tree, in small grove. What no one could see was the mud pit around the tree and her illusional copies spread amongst them. She couldn't wait until "Team Miraculous" got sucked into the mud with just their heads above it.

To her excitement, she saw Chat Noir coming to the grove and he was alone. A quick scan revealed he was alone for now. "The kitty would never leave his precious lady alone for long. He probably has her stashed away nearby and is looking for a way out. He'll never find it!" She zoomed in closer ready to see the dumb cat get super muddy.

Instead he just stood there and started to groom himself like he was a real cat! He slicked back his hair and sharpened his claws on the bark of a real tree. His belt tail was held high swinging back and forth. Yawning, he curled up in a sunny patch and proceeded to go to sleep.

"ARE YOU KIDDDING ME?!" Volpena shouted in utter disbelief. This was the Ceremonial Hunt and her prey was taking a cat nap! This was being broadcasted back to the grandstands. Half the family would be amused and the other half would be unimpressed. A sleeping foe made for little entertainment.

In a burst of impatience she flew towards the grove intent on waking that cat and tossing him in the mud herself. Landing on a fallen tree, she paused observing her surroundings. On the tree a bit of bark had been stripped showing the carving in the shape of a Bat Ear Fox. Flipping it open she smiled. "So glad they restocked this recently." She pulled out the coins from the lot, shined up and looking great. "What cat can resist something shiny?"

Chat Noir was stretched completely out, his belly up and is nose twitched. He let out a soft meow and turned his back towards the creeping Volpena. The Akuma felt all her senses hyper focused on her prey. Time to provide some entertainment. She flipped a coin from her hiding place and watched it land on Chat Noir's head. The boy let out a soft meow. Annoyed, she flipped two more coins finally to get the teen awake. When he spotted the shiny coin he picked it up.

"That's right kitty collect the coins." Chat Noir seemed totally engrossed in collecting them. She started padding softly through the grove keeping just out of sight. The wind was carrying her scent away. The boy was just centimeters from mud pit. He just needed a little push.

That's when Chat Noir dropped the act and back flipped over Volpena. "Gotcha!" he called out as he used his own weapon to shove her into the mud. A red blur entered the hole in the tree before snapping backwards to Ladybug, who had been hiding in the trees. "I heard mud masks do wonders on your fur. _Cat_ you later!" He pole-vaulted away with Ladybug right behind them.

Back at the grandstands, Vino and Olivia, held hands as they watched their daughter get up and shake off the mud. Both parents knew it was a combination of her impatience and arrogance that ruined her strategic plan to take down the cat. All they could do is continue to watch and hope she wouldn't mess up the next hunt.

* * *

Sea Green Turtle and Hawkmoth stood next to the river, getting a drink. Hawkmoth had fashioned together a makeshift ladle with a stick, some leaves, and a rock. He dipped the makeshift ladle into the water took a sip before handing it over to the old man. "I can't believe I'm helping you. You're the Guardian of the Miraculouses. By all accounts, you should have taken it away by now. Nooroo said you were someone to fear."

The old man said nothing, just handed over some edible plants he found. His newly renewed body was starting to feel the strain of continuous combat. His old body couldn't keep this up forever. "I may be old, but a turtle endures as time passes. As we've seen today, it's best not to underestimate me."

Suddenly a dozen hands shot out of the water grabbing Hawkmoth and started pulling him towards the water. Sea Green Turtle went to his rescue only to slam into an invisible wall. The reality around him started to distort as the colors changed and world around him started to spin causing him to get dizzy.

 _"Wayzz, what is going on?"_

 _"Master, Volpena has trapped us in a heavily layered illusion, each layer harder to break through. You're weapon is no use and our special power if useless."_

 _"Then my mind is the only weapon we have. The child believes she can break my mind. I will show her the willpower of an elder."_

While that battle was going on Hawkmoth finally stopped dragging himself towards the river as his vision came back into focus. Once he realized that arms were illusions without mass he halted his actions. Using his cane for support, he managed to dodge as Volpena tried to stab him with her all too real dagger. She kept attacking, using her blade with great efficiency, she managed to damage his suit. She drove the dagger towards his right side intending to pierce his liver and kill him.

Hawkmoth caught the knife in hand, ignoring the pain from the blade cutting into his glove. He twisted his hand jerking the knife away. Bringing up his cane, he made it flash. For a few seconds, he could see where her illusions had been placed. "You have something that belongs to me and I want it back."

"I'll kill you before I let you take this power away from me," Volpena vowed. She started to play loud tunes again, causing the villain a great deal of pain. Twirling the flute she drove it towards his diaphragm, only to be blocked by Hawkmoth cane. It was a match of wills as they pushed each other back and forth in a stalemate.

Hawkmoth started pushing back sliding his weapon downward, using the push the flute away using his shoulder to hit hers. With a quick swish, the crystal pommel struck her in the chin causing the illusion to disappear in a poof of smoke. Holding his weapon tightly, he tried contacting Nooroo again.

 _"Nooroo, I need your help! I can't reconnect with her and she's getting stronger!"_

 _"Wrong person…Akuma merging…true self revealed…can't be clea…"_

The weak connection between kwami and chosen, nearly snapped apart as more illusions showed up. They were dressed like the spectators, but moving and attacking as if alive. The Butterfly was never meant to be a fighter, so his combat skills weren't well developed. With his concussion and the drug refusing to leave his system completely he would have to find another way to fight.

Closing his eyes, he slammed the cane in front of him. He ignored the solid illusions attacking him, every bite, kick, and clawing. Instead, he let his mind wander searching for a mind similar to his. Nooroo had been right when he suggested that he and Volpena were alike, but there was one big difference between them. His motivation had changed recently, he still wanted the Miraculouses. His top priority right now wasn't them, but being there for his son and ensuring his happiness.

At that exact moment, muscle memory took over as he used his cane fighting skills to disperse the illusion and reveal the real Volpena, who had strapped her dagger to her flute and was ready to spear him. " **NO! PUT THAT DOWN!"**

The akumatized girl mind was resisting the order, but her grip on her weapon was loosening a bit. The makeshift weapon lowered an inch giving Hawkmoth time to side step her. He started to run only to stumble into the river. Unable to keep his head above water he started to drown.

The evil villain blacked out for a minute, but when he came to he was riding on the back of Sea Green Turtle, whose costume had changed to swim mode. "I would hold my breath if I were you. We need to dive deep to escape her." Indeed the Akumatized young lady appeared to be riding a chariot pulled by giant fox twins who were spitting fireballs at them.

The two men dove deep trying to avoid being targets, but their suits made them pretty big targets. Volpena body was heating up literally as she played one deadly tune after another, illusionary bombs going off at different parts of the river. She was trying to force them into an inlet to give her a better chance of killing both men at the same time.

* * *

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HIM!" An angry female voice stated from above. Taser lines latched onto Volpena's back shocking her at maximum causing the loudest bark ever heard. Peace Keeper cut the power to the Taser just as it was ripped out of her hands. Reaching into her belt she hurled two bolos wrapping themselves around Volpena's arms and legs. She fell out of the chariot that vanished instantly.

The five regrouped together on the opposite bank of the river, watching Volpena struggle. Peace Keeper connected her mask's sensors with her computer keeping track of Volpena's stats. "Her body temperature is increasing along with her blood pressure and heart rate. We need to get that thing out of her or she might start having heart complications." Sea Green Turtle agreed as he felt the negative energy increasing around the girl. Hawkmoth attempted to link to her again, only to sense something strange. The girl's emotions were turning animalistic in nature. The ruthless mind of human, combined with animal instincts seemed to meld with the akuma making it stronger.

"EVERYONE GET BACK NOW!" he shouted, dragging Chat Noir with him as they ran into the forest. They jumped into a low ditch as a fiery eruption went off spreading all over the hunting grounds. Hawkmoth and Sea Green Turtle laid protectively over the teen heroes as Peace Keeper covered their bodies with her fireproof suit. The mystical fires scorched everything around them, even Peace Keeper's back right before the ten percent Shell Guard went up.

The grandstands started to melt as everyone ran for the lodge. Kids were screaming as adults shed their ceremonial garb to keep the fire from spreading. The Culpo family started a triage in the lodge as men and women from all the families tried to put out the fires. Fennec members were moving to get weapons when a blue fire colored fox materialized in front of them.

It sneered at them as it blew a ring of fire in the air that split into three. Fox's Teeth members and Miraculous users were both taken aback. The warning Nooroo tried to pass along became clear just then. Lila was not only the wrong person to turn into an akuma, she was an individual who should never had come into contact with _any_ Miraculous

Volpena's akuma had been slowly merging with her true _true self_. Everything they had seen before, her fake self, her thief self with her family, none of that was even close to what Volpena truly saw herself as. A terrifying 12 foot, fur covered with fire, with teeth and claws like steel were-fox version of the Teumessian Vixen from legend. Instead of being immortal she was nearly invincible. No one could catch her now and with no necklace in sight, this musical were-fox could not be cleansed!

* * *

The supersized were-fox let out a huge bark spewing fire from her mouth. Raising a paw/hand she slammed it into the ground creating a massive earthquake felt all the way back to the city. Wagging her tail behind her, she created a powerful windstorm that tore up two miles of landscape. Dipping her head into the river, she snagged three fish with her extra sharp teeth eviscerating them in seconds, before swallowing them whole. Then she opened her mouth again and _spoke._

" **I AM THE MOST POWERFUL MEMBER OF THE FOX'S TEETH GUILD! NO ONE CAN ORDER ME AROUND OR TAKE WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE! THE WORLD WILL TREMBLE AT MY FEET FOR I AM A TRUE FOX NOW. BOW TO YOUR NEW QUEEN, VOLPENA OR BE DESTROYED!"** her voice bellowed so loudly it caused the walls to shatter from the echo.

She sniffed the air with her nose and scented her prey. Crouching on all fours, she jumped clear across the river landing twenty feet past the bank. Sniffing again she smelled burnt flesh and fear. Falling to the ground she started running towards the scent, the trees catching on fire from fur.

The Miraculous team were in seriously bad condition. The smoke from the fire was chocking them and everywhere they look fire surrounded them. Peace Keeper's back was covered in second degree burns as her suit knitted itself back together. Sea Green Turtle coughed loudly as his lungs screamed for air. The heat from the flames had cauterized Hawkmoth bleeding wounds and increased the pain in them.

Only Ladybug and Chat Noir survived the initial blaze without injury. Well Chat Noir did, all this activity had pushed his Lady past her limits. She could barely stand and her head was pounding. She felt pain all over and didn't have access to her meds when she was in her suit. "I shouldn't have given those pills to Hawkmoth," he hissed to himself.

"It was the right thing to do," Ladybug said as she struggled to stand as the pounding of paws got closer. "We need to get out of here. Think of a plan to cleanse her."

" **YOU CAN'T CLEANSE ME EVER!"** Volpena bellowed as she found the ditch. Taking satisfaction from the fear they gave off, the twelve foot monster jumped into the ditch, her landing spraying dirt everywhere and smothering some of the flames. With her long strides she pounced on top of Ladybug driving her three feet in the dirt. " **I HAVE BECOME ONE WITH MY AKUMA! YOU CAN'T CLEANSE ME BECAUSE THE OBJECT YOU SEEK NO LONGER EXISTS!"**

Ladybug screamed as Volpena used her new strength to push her further in the ground. The giant-were fox snatched the magical yoyo, crushing it slightly before tossing it away. The spotted hero tried to wiggle free. A punch to the face put an end to that.

" **ENJOY YOUR TOMB, I'LL COME BACK IN A BIT TO FEAST ON YOUR REMAINS. DON'T WORRY, I'LL TAKE GOOD CARE OF YOUR EARRINGS."** With a final shove the spotted heroine was shoved firmly six feet deep as the were-fox started to cover her in dirt.

"LEAVE MY LADY ALONE YOU MONSTER!" Chat Noir roared as he hurled his two sticks at Volpena only for them to bounce off. Not caring he bounced on her ignoring the flames licking his suit. Locking his legs around Volpena's midsection he racked his claws through the flames trying to get to her fur. "Your pelt is going to be my trophy."

" **ANNOYING PEST! I'LL MOUNT YOUR HEAD ON A WALL."** Volpena started whistling a tune, something that shouldn't have been possible. Dozens of illusionary cages appeared around her. Throwing herself backwards Chat Noir fell off her back. The cat-human scrambled around as the fox-girl attacked. Whipping her tail about teen hero was blown right into a trap. Another tune and the cage shrunk until he was in the tiniest cage he could be in without killing him and it now was real.

Curling into a ball, she started rolling around changing the landscape once more. Grass burned as the ground super heated. Sinkholes started expanding as a cliff started to form from the churned up rocks. Hawkmoth ended up on the top of that cliff, trying to pull Sea Green Turtle up. Uncurling Volpena looked on with pride. Four out of five prey were captured or about to die. All she needed was the pesky agent.

With her sharp eyes, she saw Peace Keeper, the burns still visible. Her skin was getting paler as a chunk of hair was missing. Her bag with the recovered loot dangled above a sinkhole. The young woman got to her feet, her hand around the single bead leather necklace that she managed to hold onto. "If…you expect…me to give up… then you're gravely…mistaken." She fell on one knee causing Volpena to laugh.

" **A VOLE LIKE YOURSELF WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME. I'M INVINCIBLE. I'LL HAVE THE POWERS OF A GOD SOON ENOUGH. YOU HAVE NOTHING AND NO ONE WILL COME TO YOUR AID? MAYBE IF YOU TRY CALLING OUT THE GHOST OF ROBIN HOOD WILL COME. HA HA HA!"**

Upon hearing that name, the bead started to glow faintly. A faint pulse of magic warmth spread throughout Peace Keeper's body before wrapping itself around her heart. Something in her mind told Peace Keeper to raise her hand up. The magical pulse shot out of her hand in the shape of an arrow streaking across the sky. No one saw where it landed, waiting in anticipation.

Suddenly the arrow came streaking back with something dangling from it. Everyone gasped as they all recognized the Fox Miraculous flashing brightly. Volpena jumped up trying to get it, but it zigzagged around her. At the lodge everyone was trying to get outside and claim it. The melted doors and window locks kept them contained.

The shimmering arrow bounced around as it ricocheted from one hero to the next. A flash from the Miraculous placed everyone on safe ground. Chat Noir hugged his Ladybug as the two adults had to sit down. Everyone became transfixed on the arrow as it pierced Peace Keeper's heart.

Instead of pain, the magic spread throughout her body as the Fox Miraculous came to rest around her neck. The flashing Miraculous grew brighter and started rotating around the young woman forcing everyone to close their eyes. The light encased Peace Keeper, followed by a gigantic booming firework. Opening their eyes everyone was astonished by what they saw.

* * *

Standing exactly where Peace Keeper stood a man who walked out of a storybook. It was Robin Hood holding a steady gaze on Volpena! "So the time has come to finish what I started centuries ago. I always knew the Fox's Teeth would try to take this Miraculous and use it for evil to take their revenge on me and my descendants."

" **WHY SHOULDN'T WE? FOR CENTURIES WE'VE SEARCHED FOR THAT TALISMAN TO USE ITS POWER, YET YOUR DESCENDANTS WASTED IT ON HELPING OTHES. I'LL GLADLY TAKE THE MIRACULOUS FROM YOU TO COMPLETE MY NEW POWER."**

Volpena leaned down and breathed fire on the legendary man. The color of the fire turning to from red orange, to blue, all the way to white hot. As the blaze cooled down they were shocked to see Robin Hood still standing undamaged. Angered the were-fox lady punched and kicked at the ghost only to go through the man.

A barrage of arrows rained from the sky. They managed to land in her paw/hands causing pinpricks of blood to appear. Volpena searched around and found her target standing halfway up the cliff. The man looked at the Volpena with a calm expressions though the eyes glittered in anger. "Enough Volpena! No one in your guild can ever use this Miraculous. To ensure that your guild would never get your hands on my friend's Trixx's necklace, she and I did something forbidden. The time for secrets is overs."

"What's he talking about?" Chat Noir whispered to Sea Green Turtle. He peered closely at his transformed apprentice trying to understand how she had become possessed in the first place. Hawkmoth watched in fascination as the legendary archer slowly started to disappear. "Nooroo mentioned this to me the first time we met. A holder of a Miraculous accepts their fate no matter what. Under no circumstances are they to circumvent their own death. Robin Hood, must have performed a ritual to bind his soul to the Miraculous!"

"I think you mean _she_ did," Ladybug whispered pointing at the possessed agent. Indeed, standing up on the ledge in an orange jerkin with a sash tied to her waist and cream leggings, complete with matching black gloves, shoes, along with a fox masquerade mask was a young teen who looked a bit older that she was. The girl had dark red hair, brown eyes, and oval shaped face with a slightly wide nose reaching barely five feet. Strapped to her back was quiver with arrows and a bow. In her hands was a shorter orange flute.

"My name is Marion, Daughter of the Gamekeeper Robin Woods and Lorna, a simple chambermaid who worked in the Princes' wing in Beaumont Castle, serving them including my blood father, the bastard King Richard the Lionheart! I am the real Robin Hood!"

Everyone was gob smacked. The legendary hero was actually a girl, a Miraculous user, and to top it all off she was related to royalty? This was a bit much to take. Volpena laughed hard and yowled in disrespect. **"YOU EXPECT US TO BELIEVE THAT ROBIN HOOD WAS ACTUALLY MAID MARION IN DISGUISE? THAT'S ABSURD!"**

"It does make sense though. The Fox is a trickster and sneaky. In that time period the illusion a man doing heroics would have inspired more people than a woman not put in her place," Sea Green Turtle muttered. In the back of his mind he could feel Wayzz putting the pieces together about that long ago night with Trixx.

"I speak the truth pretender. You wish proof then just watch, for it is always there, if people open their eyes to it." Playing on the flute the orange smoke came out shimmering and shining. They didn't become illusions, instead clouds showed memories of what had happened long ago.

 _Flashback_

 _A young woman lay on the floor of a grand chamber. There was an ugly bruise in the shape of a goblet on her face. Her dress was torn in places and section of her beautiful black hair was missing. The young woman groaned as she was picked up by a young man in his twenties before being tossed in the wall. He had reddish blond hair, a bit stoat, and gray eyes. He was dressed in finery. "Be gone from my sight woman and if you spread ill will about me, I will have you killed."_

" _I understand Your Highness, I shall take my leave." The young chambermaid exited the room, hunched over, trying to not let her stained undergarments show._

 _There was a bit of mists and the room came back into focus. Time had passed judging by the clothing choice and the bed being layered. Once more the chamber maid was on the floor, but this time she was in a pleading position as the man held a sword in his hands debating whether to use it or not._

" _I am to leave in a few days to journey to handle the problems in Antiguan, my mother's land of birth. I must punish those who have helped in my past, something I'm not fond of." Grabbing the young chamber maid he hoisted her by her neck glaring at the small belly she had forming. "Having to dispose of unwanted children. I warned you what would happen if you didn't…."_

" _You're Highness, I beg you to hear me out. The midwife predicts the child will be a female, she will pose no threat to you. My husband the gamekeeper, has served your family loyally for years. He cares not for a rise in position, only the birth of a healthy child, to call is own as do I," Lorna pleaded._

 _Using her wits she pointed out that any resemblance to the Prince would not be noticeable because of their social position. Her husband has a small resemblance to the Prince easily explaining away any who would gossip. The Royals had no reason to be concerned about the petty talk among the peasants._

" _Indeed you make a good point and you have not done anything to draw attention to yourself or me. I would rather have you out of my father's home where spies lurk around."_

 _Lorna convinced him to let her family stay. He would never have to see any of them again considering how long his journey was. She only asked for a small trinket, something they could sell to get money to move or make it part of her child's dowry._

 _Another shimmer and the clouds changed again. In a small hut, the man who resembled Robin Hood, save for a few small details watched his wife as she lovingly tended to their one year old daughter. "She's getting more beautiful every day. Soon, like you my clever wife, she'll be helping you around here and be ready to shoot arrows just like a boy," said as he carved something into an arrow he used._

" _I only wish some monsters could be taken down much easier," Lorna whispered. He gave his wife a look of compassion. Unlike most men of the time Robin, placed no blame on his wife, for the attack on her or that she could no longer carry a child. Marion was_ his _child in all but blood. She would never need to learn about her blood one._

 _Memories of growing up shined across the sky. Lorna and her daughter working together to make the bread or learning to read and write, from pages of old books that the nobles disposed of without care. Many of those precious pages were saved to learn from as the rest became firewood._

 _Robin was teaching his little girl how to shoot an arrow or skin a beast. He treated her no differently than he would if she was a boy. If his daughter couldn't be the next gamekeeper, then she would the wife of one and use her clever mind and wit to keep him on his toes._

 _A memory of her twelfth's birthday. The simple leather necklace with a bead had been made by both her parents. She had been so happy that day knowing she treasure it always._

 _Then a great sadness occurred quickly. Her father died during a hunt for a stag, when the nobles started shooting madly to be the first to hit the deer and claim it for themselves. While those nobles squabbled about their stupid hunt, her father had been carried back in a sack like an animal and given little respect. At his funeral not one of the men he had taught to hunt or bred game animals for showed up._

 _Marion started to dislike her lot in light, especially when her mother died next only a few short months before her thirteenth birthday. A drunken guard killed her when she refused him. The night before she was to move in the castle and start her training as governess or a lady in waiting, she found a wood box, with a letter and fox tailed gold necklace. Reading the letter, Marian anger grew towards the royalty for her parents had done nothing, but follow orders._

* * *

" **ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE. YOU THINK WE PITY YOU FOR WHAT YOU WENT THROUGH? I HAVE HEARD ENOUGH OF YOUR SOB STORY. GIVE ME THAT NECKLACE."**

"If it's a fight you want, you shall get it you hungry vixen. By the time I reach the end of my story, you'll be back to normal and this guild demolished." With that, Marion Hood started jumping and flying in the direction of the clearing ready to do battle with the crazed Akuma.

"We have to go after them. Even a possessed Peace Keeper, might not be enough to bring down Volpena." Without another word, Ladybug wrapped her arm around Hawkmoth's waist and flung her yoyo far away before flying away. Chat Noir followed with Sea Green Turtle on his back. Both were worried about what would happen to Peace Keeper if Marion Hood was killed by Volpena.

Back in the lodge, Lila's father and mother clung to one another. Seeing the monster their child had become they wondered why they didn't act sooner. No amount of revenge or greed for the Fox Miraculous was worth this heartache. "We should have destroyed that fake necklace the minute she got home." Olivia turned to her parents in law and pointed at them. "You two knew what happened when someone became an Akuma! How could you just use her like this?"

"Remember your place Olivia! This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Her plan and those powers gave us the edge we needed to draw out the Fox Miraculous holder and it worked!" Jean shot back at her.

"At what cost mother? My daughter has become a wild animal, we're trapped inside a building that could be burn to the ground any minute," Vino snapped. Looking at his father Simon he added, "You planned to kill my daughter from the start if she got out of control. Is it not enough that you control this family, you had to make a point with Lila by making sure she couldn't hold her rank, until she suffered for you."

Simon stared at his son coldly. He did what he had to do to keep the peace among the families. He would not apologize for being hard on his granddaughter. He didn't notice another fire fox coming up from behind as hit bit him on the butt causing him to scream like a girl.

* * *

Back in the clearing the battle was still going on. Marion Hood, was taking full advantage of her distant descendant's fit body. She was jumping, rolling and running around avoiding the were-fox. She still had to be careful, Volpena still had her intelligence. The were-fox lady dove into the dirt digging into the soil and disappearing from sight.

Marion's hands tightened around her flute anticipating the incoming attack. The vibrations got stronger. Jumping to the side at the last possible second she missed being bitten in half by the monster. Pointing the flute at Volpena's neck she called out, " _Duratus in loco!"_ before playing a short tune that had a cold edge to it.

The other Miraculous users arrived just in time to watch the illusion of blue sparks become solid and wrap around Volpena's neck and freezing her in place for the moment. _"Of course Trixx couldn't resist teaching a clever girl with an affinity for magic how to use it with the flute," Wayzz muttered._

Drawing her bow back, Marion fired three arrows aiming for Volpena's ears, only for her spell to shatter as the were-fox grew until she was now fifteen feet tall. Falling on all fours, her fur started burning even hotter as her claws got longer. She charged forward tearing up the landscape.

Ladybug didn't think, she just acted. Hurling her yoyo it wrapped around the brush (another name for a fox's tail) and tightened the grip. She could feel herself being tugged away as she fought to pull the string back. Hawkmoth grabbed the line and started to help pulling the string back, the combined stress of two managing to tighten the pressure. They tied the end of the string to his cane as the both shoved the thing deep into the ground.

Volpena struggled feeling her tail being restrained. Tugging harder she could feel it give. Reaching out she paw swiped the ground sending a dust cloud at Marion, who had getting closer. Now she was choking on the dust. Volpena screeched a tone as a real mob illusion came to the life. "Attack her!"

Fighting back fear, Marion Hood let them come closer to her. The men with the pitchforks attacked first as she flipped them over her. Ducking and dodging under torch bearing mobs. Reaching into her quiver she pulled out an arrow with an unusual head to it. " _Fumus et abscondas me."_ Firing the arrow, the head popped open releasing smoke all over the area concealing her whereabouts. The smoke changed from black to orange as a faint voice called out, _"Fumus veritatem revelare._

"Another set of memories is starting to play. Could her memories be the key to stopping Volpena?" Chat Noir asked. The group had moved closer trying to pinpoint a weakness they could exploit. He was itching to use Cataclysm and end this long battle. The sun was starting to set, making him realize how much time had really passed.

"The virtue of truth is stronger than the lies we build our live on. For once burned away the truth is all we need to be free."

 _Flashback._

 _"It was July 20_ _th_ _1189\. Today my blood father was to be coranated as King of England. No women had been invited to attend, yet many of my fellow female servants were peeking from hidden staircases or loose stones. This was the first time in my fourteen years of life I saw my blood father in person. He had a charismatic presence and spoke elegantly. In him I could see where I got my strong sense duty and passion. Still, something about my blood father was not right."  
_

 _As she watched the coronation take place, she was horrified the cruelty inflicted on the Jewish leaders who had come with gifts to honor the new king. While she didn't understand their ways, the King and his men didn't have to flog them in public and toss their beaten bodies out of the court. The bloodshed and destruction that followed was a direct result of the so called great King's temper. Something had to be done soon._

 _The smoke shimmered again, it was seven months later and the fourteen year old had been assigned to King Richard's mother Eleanor as her new lady in waiting, by himself personally. It was no surprise to her that he didn't recognize the features from her mother. He probably didn't look at her during his lustful tirade. Now she was to be a gift of sorts, to make up for not freeing his mom sooner._

 _As she listened to Eleanor go on about the praises of her favorite son and his Crusade it took all her power to keep calm. A King should rule his land, not use it as a treasury to fund his Crusade. The common people had so little and now they were going to be treated even harsher._

 _Alone in her chamber, she pulled out the box that contained the fox necklace. Her mother's letter had mentioned that it was rumored to contain a great power. Opening it up, she pulled the necklace out carefully. Slipping it around her neck she touched the charm. "If you do contain a great power, I beg of you to help me do right by commoners if we are to survive this reign of greed and evil."_

 _The Miraculous glowed as a ball of orange energy formed in front of her. Marion took a step back then planted her feet down. She would not back away from fear. As the ball faded away it revealed a tiny fox sprite hovering in the air._

 _"At last another chance to be helpful! You are lovely my dear and be perfect for my powers. My name is Trixx, the kwami of the Fox Miraculous. I'm here to help you!" Trixx grinned. Oh yes she would help, there was something special about this girl, she had great potential._

 _"My name is Marion; daughter of the Gamekeeper Robin and his beloved wife Lorna. Bastard child of King Richard the Lionheart, who has abandoned England for glory and greed. Can you help me to keep the commoners safe?" Trixx nodded as the memory faded away._

* * *

Volpena blew out fire again in the shape of several crows. Their feet ripped and tore at Marion/Peace Keeper. She swatted them away with her hands. Trying to keep them from taking her quiver. One tried to take her flute away only for her blow so hard through it the birds squawked in agony. The birds scattered as their fiery feathers started to burn through her clothes.

Being tackled from behind, Marion was forced into the ground enduring a vicious mauling by Volpena. The girl had shrunk and changed into a more anthropomorphic version of herself. Holding out a hand, her dagger materialized in it. Before she could disunite the spine someone grabbed her by the scruff and tossed her in the opposite direction.

"Leave my friend alone vermin! It's time for round two of cat vs dog."

"With a side of butterfly."

While those two were getting the stuffing knocked out of them Ladybug and Sea Green Turtle helped the teen archer to her feet. Touching her gave them access to her memories.

 _Flash_

 _Her first transformation and she padded around in the night. Her big ears hearing the sounds of trouble. Slipping into the courtyard she saw the visiting Earl in the stables, punishing his servants for not caring for his horse as he saw fit._

 _Lifting the flute to her lips, she played a musical tone creating a large dog. The illusion entered the stables and chased away the Earl. Firing an arrow, she collected his purse where it fell. The male servants refused to take it, not only because they feared their master's wrath, but she was a girl who was pretending to be a man._

 _Flash_

" _Now say the words I taught you and then play the notes you learned. Only if you speak the words before playing will something happen," Trixx said as sat on the bed looking at her. Marion nodded pointing the long instrument in front of her, "Falsa iungendum cum substantia vitae est lux."_

 _Trixx clapped in cheer as Marion admired her first solid illusion, the one of her father with her mother's eyes, this illusion would be her stand in. No one could say no to Robin Hood."_

 _Flash._

 _Multiple memories at once. Casting a spell to frighten the sheriff from taking taxes, "Terribilis, terribilis est auxilium mihi in me in nocte hac investigatione."_

 _Another of her reluctantly saving her "grandmother" from bandits. Saving lives, protecting the commoners, fighting the Crow's Feet. Enjoying life a heroine, taking joy in the helping knowing her legacy would live on._

 _A final memory, Marion was now nineteen, many would consider her too old to marry, but the former queen had offered her up a bride to one of the minor barons in her old home of Antiquine. She was to be sent away in a fortnight._

 _Trixx and her had stolen out of the castle and stopped in their private spot. A small bend in the river protected by a wall thick bramble. "Please Marion, I beg you not to do this. Surely you can keep being a symbol for your cause."_

 _The teen shook her head and repeated once more. All that she owned, including this necklace would belong to her husband to be. As a wife she was to bear heirs and keep the household running. She would not have the freedom to escape at any time to help people. "The thieves we stopped a few months ago, I have gotten word the ones who got away are rebuilding the guild. You know they will come for you and I can't let that happen. Returning you the Guardian and tying my soul to your jewel is the only way to prevent them from taking you."_

 _With a heavy nod, the Kwamii watched as her dear chosen spoke the spell that would bind her soul, once she died to the Miraculous until she finished her duty. "Sanguis sanguinem excitabit me, ut perficiam opus tuum de LATITO contra vulpium, amicum servare."_

The memories ended and Ladybug knew what they had to do to stop Volpena and finish Marion duty. They would have to undo the bond between the akuma and Lila. Tapping her yoyo she alerted Chat Noir of her plan.

* * *

Chat Noir was tired and exhausted. He wanted to drop, but he needed to be the distraction, but first he needed Hawkmoth's help. "Keep track of her emotions! When she's feeling that's she finally accomplished her goal, try to replace it with what you're feeling." The man nodded as the plan went into effect. "Hey Foxy, let's play tag. You're it!"

Snapping her jaws, she ran after him calling out his demise. Illusions of beautiful naked woman popped out of nowhere getting in Chat's way as tried to escape. He had to rely on Plagg's love of cheese to keep him from falling to their charm.

Volpena darted ahead and got in front of Chat Noir. Launching herself forward she intended to rip his throat out, her only emotion being pride-fullness. In mid jump she felt a sharp pain in her heart causing her to miss her target. Trying to get up was useless as the pain grew in her chest.

In that one moment, Hawkmoth had reached out and replaced it with his own emotion, one he hadn't felt in a long time, compassion. For a girl who could never understand the true meaning of that, it felt like a poison in her heart as the pain became unbearable.

Four arrows pinned her arms and legs to the ground. A fifth one sprayed a gluey substance all over her body, smothering the flames. Ladybug used her power, "Lucky Charm!" A bottle of sake fell into her hands as her eyes told her what to do. "Marion shoot," she shouted as she threw the bottle in arc. Marion's arrow shattered the bottle covering the struggling Volpena in alcohol.

A were-fox couldn't keep their form if they were knocked unconscious or drank alcohol. In this case her body was covered with the stuff, being absorbed by the glue and into her fur making her very drunk. Her form shrunk as she changed back to her original Volpena appearance.

Seeing the fake necklace reappear Chat Noir summoned his power. "Cataclysm!" The item disintegrated as the akuma was released. Ladybug caught it and cleansed it. Before she fixed the damage though Marion had to do one more thing. Under the protection of Shell Guard, Marion cast her spell.

" _Memoriam praeteriti mensis exolvuntur, ne effluant haec ab animo tamquam solis radiis tuum."_ A powerful wave of magic spread across the hunting grounds, past the lodge, covering the Treasures Incorporated HQ, and lastly descending on Fox's Burrow wiping away the memories and anything related to events of the past month. Each day as the sun cycled, they start forgetting a bit more about the guild's past, present and future actions. In two years, they would be no more. The Fox's Teeth Guild was finished.

After a Miraculous Ladybug Cleanse everything was restored to normal, including their injuries. Lila returned to normal sleeping on the grass. The Italian girl trembled as nightmares plagued her. Hopefully they would have a lasting effect.

"She'll wake up with a headache and confused. I doubt she'll change, but at least she'll stop stealing and trying to kill people," Marion explained. Already she was starting to fade. "You each have enough time to get out here and away from one another." Giving a soft smile, the ghost took off the Miraculous and handed it to the Guardian muttering, _"Officium et fides fiunt dimittere fatum meum et animam meam quocumque iudicandus est."_

"I pray your soul finds mercy and that you will have a peaceful afterlife with your family. I will tell Trixx of your success and your love for her. Far well Marion Hood. You shall not be forgotten."

The ghost nodded as her soul was released to the heavens with Peace Keeper returning to normal. Hosting the soul of distant ancestor had taken much of her life force. As agreed, they all went their separate ways, honoring their truce for the night. Once everyone was rested and well again, their fight would start again, but for now they enjoyed the feeling of a job well done.

* * *

When Monday rolled around, Adrien and Marinette were more than ready for their final exams all week. Strangely, after the battle Marinette recovered her strength rather quickly to the point she was a bit more progressed then before. She didn't know why. She only had a hunch the protection Hawkmoth left her had done something. She didn't question it after everything that happened, feeling a bit better was a gift.

In the classroom, Ning used her alias to hand out the exams and reminded everyone of the rules. Before she could call start, the door opened and in walked Lila with a doctor's note in her hands. Something was a little off about her. While her body language indicated she was still the same confident, arrogant, driven teen, her face betrayed her. She looked a bit confused and maybe a bit fearful?

"You may take your seat now Ms. Rossi. You'll have to do your best, but I will take in account your partial amnesia when I grade them," the disguised agent told her, she had a small smile on her face. It seemed that Marion's spell had done the trick. Any memories relating to the theft and her illegal activities this past month were gone. All that remained were incomplete gaps that she herself would eventually replace with her imagination.

Lila took her seat next to Adrien, she gave him a once over, a bit confused still, before she turned away and set up the divider so they could take the exams. Adrien let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and got to work on his exams. He was determined to pass so he could keep attending public school.

The rest of the week was pretty much the same. The kids would come in and take their exams and hand them in to be grade before leaving for the day. With Adrien's help and her art appraiser identity, they finally managed to swap out the books when she brought the painting in for installation and later delivered it to Master Fu.

It was exactly a week since the last Akuma when Adrien accompanied Marinette to her doctor's visit. His father had been admitted the hospital a few days ago after he collapsed from exhaustion in his office. According to Nathalie, his father also hit his head on his desk when collapsed so the doctors were monitoring his brain.

At the moment Dr. Leverna, was checking to see if the graft was still holding and had been damaged since the packing came off. It was and it looked healthy. "Alright, Marinette put these headphones on. Raise your hand on which side the sound is coming from when you hear it."

Marinette nodded and scrunched her face in concentration. After a minute she raised her right hand four times in a row. Then her left hand went up three times. There was short back and forth of the hands before she started raising both. After fifteen minutes, the headphones came off. "Is my hearing back to normal?" she asked hopefully.

Dr. Leverna nodded. "Your hearing is back to one hundred percent, that graft is holding nicely and should remain that way, as long as you keep water out of them and don't forget to sneeze properly," she said as she smiled at the girl. Marinette was delighted to her that and was glad she didn't need to take anymore antibiotic drops for her ears anymore.

Her parents and Adrien were happy to hear that. Hugging Marinette tightly, they went to the next doctor for a checkup. Here they took another CT scan, drew blood, and physically examined her. Marinette was honest about her pain levels and the amount of rest she'd been getting.

Finally it was time to get the results. The neurologist had a huge smile on his face. He had a lot of good news. Showing them the new CTs, he started highlighting areas and explaining what they meant. "The latest scan shows that the brain tissue has fully healed and the burr holes are completely fused back together. Your blood work came back clean of any new infection, so you don't need to take anymore preventive antibiotics."

"While your pain level is still a bit higher then we like, we can start to wean you off your pain medication a little bit at a time. You're strengths has returned, but your body's been under a bit of stress lately I'm told." Marinette nodded and agreed to take it easy for the next seven weeks to give her body a chance to recover. Adrien and she hugged happy to know she was recovered.

To celebrate the two Miraculous heroes joined Master Fu and Ning Sun for afternoon tea. The Miraculous book was laying next to the Miraculous Box, to look at a later time. "It please me that you two have grown into strong, compassionate, and just holders. The battle with Hawkmoth will continue and I sense more troubles coming are way in the future. Only by working together can we restore the normal order."

The teens nodded understanding there was much work to be done. Whatever dangers were out there, they were ready to face them. Ning was the only one unhappy because now she had to return home for her next assignment because she had chosen to do a mission instead of her vacation. It wasn't fair! She had found the art, put a major dent in crime family's network, all while managing three identities, (including getting her official identity), and her bosses wanted her to come back right now without a single bit of relaxation.

Understanding how she felt, Adrien said she could come with him and his father to the summer fashion show in London along with Marinette. Satisfied, they all went back to drinking their tea waiting to see what was next in their lives.


End file.
